The Sigh At Midnight
by LadyHyuuga
Summary: Já não sei se meu pranto é de tristeza ou desesperança. Acho que meus sentimentos se foram com as lágrimas.
1. Prólogo

**The Sigh At Midnight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse: <strong>_Aquela não poderia nunca ser contada ou lembrada como uma história de amor..._  
><em>Ele, jamais permitiria a si mesmo um sentimento como aquele.<em>  
><em>Ela, ainda podia sentir a dor da rejeição pulsar dentro do peito.<em>

**Shipper:** MadaHina

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

**- xXx -**

**País do Fogo.**

A recém fundada Vila da Folha, que mais tarde seria reconhecida como uma das maiores forças militares de todo o país, surgiu a fim de controlar os constantes conflitos destrutivos entre os Clãs mais poderosos do País do Fogo: Uchiha's e Senju's. Determinados a acatar as ordens do Daimiyo, fazer a aliança dar certo e estender a paz alcançada aos países vizinhos: Madara e Hashirama, respectivos líderes de seus clãs, conseguiram contornar as diferenças e cessar os constantes confrontos entre si e entre os membros de seus clãs.

Através de uma eleição justa, Hashirama foi nomeado o primeiro Hokage da vila, tendo á seu lado Uchiha Madara como segundo homem em poder e general dos exércitos da aldeia. Com a união pacifica dos clãs, o poder militar do País do Fogo ganhou reconhecimento e acabou por atrair novos clãs ninjas para a Vila da Folha, transformando-a na primeira e mais poderosa Vila ninja de todos os tempos.

A amizade entre Madara e Hashirama foi um ganho extra para ambos, e as antigas rivalidades agora eram lembradas com gargalhadas e provocações entre os dois homens. A paz naquele País havia sido restaurada e o casamento do Hokage acabou sendo inevitável, um acordo entre clãs que resultou numa união feliz.

Foi nessa mesma época que o pesadelo de Uchiha Madara se iniciou. Invasões de mercenários de outros países começaram a se tornar freqüentes, e foi numa daquelas que impotente e ferido, o líder Uchiha assistiu o assassinato do irmão bem diante de seus olhos, e os homens que o acompanhavam naquele momento podiam jurar que algo maligno surgiu em seu olhar antes dele se transformar num lobo negro e matar a sangue frio os algozes de Izuna, entregando sua alma ao diabo em troca do poder para fazer justiça e vingar o irmão.

Daquele dia em diante o objetivo de Madara tornou-se vingança e poder, amaldiçoando não só a si mesmo, mais entregando também as almas de todos os seus descendentes em troca de seus intentos. E, como resultado, o brilhante guerreiro de outrora se tornou recluso e ameaçador para a maioria dos vilarejos, fechando-se para o mundo e se distanciando cada vez mais dos amigos e familiares, concentrando-se unicamente nas batalhas, guerras, perdendo pouco á pouco a humanidade que ainda restava em si, conquistando nações e destruindo exércitos em nome de seu país e vila, ganhando inimigos pelo caminho e também o respeito dos guerreiros mais novos, que se espelhavam nele e sonhavam secretamente em ser como o Uchiha.

Tudo se resumia a vencer e aniquilar, até que **Ela** apareceu... Tão linda e misteriosa, dona uma beleza hipnótica e um olhar inocente capaz de aprisioná-lo como nenhum outro.

* * *

><p><em>Aos meus caros leitores, aqueles que curtem as loucuras que escrevo, e que mesmo eu tendo <strong>estado<strong> sumida durante um mês sem postar absolutamente nada, concerteza vão deixar seu review por aqui..._

_Bom, **"TSM"** trata-se de uma Fic diferente, com um casal louco e um tanto impossível que eu comecei a curtir bastante recentemente. Sempre fui muito medrosa e um tanto insegura quanto á postar minhas Fic's.. mais essa Fic em especial é diferente o bastante para não agradar ngm (Acredito eu)... Ela se desenrola em um universo alternativo, onde os personagens de Naruto não são ninjas superpoderosos e etc... Hashirama e o Madara já não são mais inimigos mortais, e uma maldição transforma o Uchiha em um lobo._

_Então peço encarecidamente que deixem suas sugestões e criticas sobre o trecho postado, eu agradeceria muitíssimo!_

_E, não se esqueçam... Os vilões também amam! _

_- Big Beijos!_


	2. Olhos Negros

**Cap. I – Olhos Negros.**

* * *

><p><em>Eu era apenas uma criança assustada, e cheia de traumas quando descobri sobre o casamento, não me foi dado direito á escolha e eles sequer pediram minha opinião sobre o assunto, eu era um estorvo e aquela era a melhor maneira de se livrarem de mim. Meu avô e todo o conselho me consideravam a escória do clã e eles não pensaram duas vezes antes de me entregarem ao General, ignorando os apelos de minha mãe e os protestos de meu pai... Mais ignorando acima de tudo a minha incapacidade de ser tocada por um homem ou contrair um casamento.<em>

_Eu não era digna!_

_A desonra que trouxe á minha família era grande demais para ser perdoada ou esquecida, e como castigo auto-imposto eu revivo aquela noite toda vez que fecho meus olhos... Aqueles olhos de ouro me lembram durante ás noites que eu sou fraca, e que sou incapaz de proteger á mim mesma, enfim, eu sou aquilo que meu avô sempre me acusou de ser: Fraca e indigna do titulo de primogênita... Uma vergonha para minha família. Já não suporto mais os olhares frios e altivos direcionados á mim, e sinto meu coração quebrar-se em pequenos pedacinhos a cada vez que meu pai me ignora, como se eu fosse um fantasma ou uma presença insignificante._

_Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais voltou a me encarar. E, cada vez que seu olhar encontra o meu por acidente, eu já não consigo enxergar nada além do vazio. Não há ódio, mais também não existe Amor!_

_Trechos do Diário de __**Uchiha Hinata**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Vila Da Folha – Festival de Primavera.<strong>

As muralhas da Vila enfim haviam sido terminadas, protegendo-a de possíveis ataques surpresa. A primeira grande guerra havia chego ao seu fim, mas as preocupações em resguardar a segurança dos aldeões ainda era a prioridade. Tudo ao redor transpirava calor e felicidade, as flores desabrochavam timidamente e algumas dezenas de barraquinhas vendiam doces e salgados típicos no festejo... No céu, os fogos de artifício enfeitavam a noite escura e tudo parecia estar como deveria ser.

Exceto por aquela figura circunspecta distante dos festejos e da comoção... Madara parecia irritado e alheio aos festejos. Hashirama suspirou pesadamente, convencer o amigo a voltar á vida seria uma tarefa árdua e desgastante. Afastando-se da multidão e do tumulto provocado pelas festividades, o Hokage da folha se aproximou do amigo, e assim que os olhares se encontraram um sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios do moreno Uchiha.

- Fugindo da esposa?

- Eu jamais pensaria em fazer algo assim. – _O Senju respondeu a provocação com um sorriso._ – Além do mais, eu acho que ela me perseguiria e me daria uma boa surra por ter tentado.

- Não duvido de nada vindo daquela ruiva... Como ela está?

- Mito é uma mulher forte, e nosso filho também!

- Bom, acho que te devo os parabéns.

O silêncio caiu sobre ambos, enquanto olhavam a festividade e os sorrisos das pessoas ao redor, sorriso pelo qual eles haviam batalhado arduamente para manter, no entanto, ainda havia um assunto muito importante a ser tratado, e na opinião do Senju, o mais delicado de todos os que já discutirá com Madara.

- Fui á Vila da Fumaça algumas semanas atrás. – _Madara o encarou confuso_. – Me reuni com o Clã Hyuuga e tentei persuadi-los a fazer parte da nossa vila.

- Hyuugas... Ouvi dizer que são disciplibados e ótimos lutadores, serão bons aliados.

Um sorriso satisfeito se riscou nos lábios do Senju antes de voltar a falar.

- Kon-sama é o antigo líder dos Hyuuga e me deu a idéia de uma aliança matrimonial... Tem duas belas netas em idade de se casar, e tudo que tive de fazer foi contar meu plano á Hiashi-san e sugerir o mesmo. – _A pausa deliberada causou arrepios no Uchiha_. – Ele aceitou!

- Com quem pretende casar essas moças? Pensei que você já fosse casado.

- E eu sou... Muito bem casado _– O líder Senju sorriu satisfeito, e Madara soube que não gostaria nem um pouco do que estava por vir._ – Foi por isso que prôpus uma aliança matrimonial entre uma das filhas de Hiashi e meu general... Acho que eu sou quem lhe deve os parabéns.

Incrédulo, Madara fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, numa tentativa desesperada de controle e calma. Hashirama havia perdido completamente o juízo desde que se casará com aquela ruiva alienada, e como se aquilo não bastasse vinha dando uma de cupido casamenteiro por toda a vila, já tinha obtido êxito com o irmão caçula, mais estava voltando ás atenções para ele.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi direito... Quer dizer que você me arrumou um casamento sem ao menos, me consultar?

- Quando vir á futura noiva... Vai me agradecer por ter concordado com Kon-sama.

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não estou á procura de uma esposa... E mesmo que estivesse, teria de ser uma mulher do Clã Uchiha, ou você esqueceu que sou o líder? Além do mais, eu tenho Mei.

- Sempre inventando desculpas esfarrapadas! _– Resmungou o Hokage_. – Quanto á Mei ,bom... Não sei como você agüenta aquela mulher, quanto ao seu clã... Tudo será resolvido e aceito, quando disser aos conselheiros que fui eu quem ordenou o enlace.

- Você **ordenou**? _O Uchiha repetiu, rindo de canto._

- Pelo menos veja a garota! Kon-sama e Hiashi-san disseram que será muito bem-vindo se resolver visitá-los. – _Hashirama disse em tom conciliatório._ – Tenho certeza de que vai se sentir tão hipnotizado pela beleza e docilidade dela quanto eu!

- Sua esposa sabe disso?

A resposta do Hokage, no entanto, resumiu-se a um sorriso miúdo, enquanto voltava para as festividades da primavera e aos conselheiros da vila, que o rodearam assim que o avistaram. Casamento, bom ele não estava nem um pouco interessado naquele assunto ou nos problemas que ele envolvia. Mas mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Hashirama havia despertado sua curiosidade ao falar sobre sua futura possível noiva, e talvez, só talvez ele visitasse o Clã Hyuuga para conhecer a tal beldade.

* * *

><p>Os domínios do clã Uchiha estavam vazios quando o moreno voltou para lá, a maioria dos moradores ainda estava na comemoração de primavera, celebrando o desabrochar das flores e todas as tolices que envolviam aquele festival. Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para celebrar, aquele prazer havia sido descartado de sua vida.<p>

A mansão principal estava envolta pela penumbra da noite, e só uma presença naquele aposento era sentida pelo líder Uchiha... _Mei_, ela seria apenas o inicio de seus problemas se resolvesse aceitar o casamento com a Hyuuga, e ele sabia que as lamúrias dela seriam mil vezes mais extenuantes do que os argumentos e queixas que seus conselheiros fariam em relação ao casamento.

- Esperava sua chegada ansiosa Madara-sama!

Uma risada provocante e sedutora escapou dos lábios da mulher, enquanto soltava os cabelos ruivos e penteava-os com os dedos, nunca abandonando o olhar negro que a fitava fixamente, carregado de desejo. Levando as mãos ao nó que segurava o robe que usava, a ruiva o soltou vagarosamente, deixando o tecido cair lentamente no chão. Naquele momento Madara teve que admitir que Mei era uma mulher deslumbrante em sua nudez, e que seria difícil, senão impossível que a tal Hyuuga fosse tão perfeita quanto a ruiva.

A excitação a percorreu por inteiro ao ver que Madara mantinha o olhar fixo em seu corpo nu. Mei sentia seus mamilos duros, e a conhecida sensação de umidade em seu centro feminino... Estava pronta e ávida por ele.

- Não devia me provocar desse jeito, Mei!

- Te desejo meu senhor!

Em seus grandes e verdes olhos cintilava a risada contida e algo mais: Desejo, mistérios... Tinha sido sincera ao dizer que lhe desejava, e esse descobrimento apenas serviu para excitá-lo ainda mais.

- Sou apenas uma serva... – _Disse, enquanto se ajoelhava diante dele._ – Uma serva fiel que deseja proporcionar prazer á seu senhor.

As pequenas mãos abriram a parte dianteira de sua hakana, e seu sexo surgiu em liberdade com todo o esplendor daquela magnífica ereção. Mei sorriu maliciosa, e começou a acariciá-lo... Tomando o membro inchado entre as mãos, movendo-as para cima e abaixo, sugando-o e lambendo-o de maneira enlouquecedora. Madara apertou a mandíbula e ficou por completo rígido enquanto lutava por conservar o controle. As eróticas carícias de Mei lhe aceleravam a respiração e o faziam se sentir acalorado. E quando ela se inclinou e posou os lábios na ponta de sua ereção, seu pênis vibrou com entusiasmo.

Ele exalou um lento e afogado suspiro enquanto a ruiva fechava os lábios sobre sua cheia cabeça, saboreando-o com a língua. Uma quebra de onda de rogo o alagou destruindo o último vestígio de resistência. Afundou-lhe as mãos no cabelo, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela imaginação. O fogo cresceu nele ao mesmo tempo em que Mei seguia sugando-o, acossando-o com cálidas carícias de sua língua e suas mãos, envolvendo-o e fazendo-o estremecer

Por fim, Madara se afastou antes de alcançar o ápice. Com um gemido baixo pegou a ruiva pelos ombros e a obrigou a se levantar, o sorriso de satisfação que enfeitava aqueles lábios tentadores serviu apenas para aumentar seu desejo por ela, a atraiu para si e capturou aqueles tentadores lábios em um beijo ávido, cheio de paixão e luxúria, os únicos sentimentos que se permitia sentir por aquela mulher ou qualquer outro ser humano.

Há muito o amor já não fazia parte de sua existência, e ele teria de lembrar Mei daquele fato.

Com movimentos rápidos e sem nunca deixar de beijá-la, depositou a ruiva em sua cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo e penetrando-a com um único movimento, firme e fundo que a fez arquear e gemer de excitação. Mei estava úmida e se adaptava a sua masculinidade como uma luva, envolvendo-o com seu calor e correspondendo avidamente a cada toque de seus dedos em seu corpo.

Alguns momentos depois, a ruiva choramingava de modo febril e afundava suas unhas em seus ombros, acompanhando o ritmo frenético de suas estocadas enquanto gemia seu nome alto. O ritmo das estocadas aumentou consideravelmente, e quando a ruiva estava a ponto de alcançar o clímax, Madara incrementou o ritmo retirando-se e voltando a inundar-se nela cada vez com maior intensidade. O moreno se inclinou e capturou os gemidos selvagens e sons entrecortados com um beijo, enquanto sentia Mei se esticar e retorcer-se debaixo dele.

Levou apenas mais alguns segundos até que ele alcançasse o próprio clímax, inundando-a com sua semente e desmoronando em cima do corpo sinuoso da bela ruiva. Controlando a própria respiração, o moreno levantou-se sentindo o olhar confuso de Mei cravado em si, era sempre daquela forma, mais parecia que ela nunca entenderia.

- Onde vai? _Ela perguntou, quando o viu vestido e caminhando para a porta_.

- Andar, preciso de paz e silêncio...

- Mais...

- Nada de "_mais_" Mei, você sabe como funcionam as coisas entre nós.

Ela limitou-se a assentir, deixando as lágrimas mancharem seu rosto e deslizarem lentamente por sua bochecha. Sabia da incapacidade daquele homem de amar, no entanto, havia abandonado a terra natal e tudo o que conhecia para segui-lo, na esperança de algum dia ver brilhar amor daqueles lindos olhos negros, mais a cada dia que se passava, mais ela convencia a si mesma de que aquela era uma missão impossível.

Madara havia trancado o próprio coração e escondido a chave. E ela sabia que ninguém jamais seria capaz de despertar o amor daquele homem, mais aquilo não a impediria de tentar.

* * *

><p><strong>País do Fogo – Vila da FumaçaClã Hyuuga. **

**Dias Depois.**

Há uma semana a primavera havia chego, presenteando-a com seus deliciosos aromas e cores. Sentada debaixo de uma cerejeira, num circulo de mulheres que ensinavam as mais novas a arte de encantar um homem através da dança e da música, a morena observava a aura pacifica do lugar e apreciava a brisa reconfortante que a envolvia como um bálsamo, raios de sol encontravam brechas entre as folhas e a aqueciam, criando um ambiente pacifico e reconfortante ali fora.

Mais nem mesmo toda aquela quietude era capaz de arrancar de sua lembrança aqueles olhos de ouro. Olhos que por muitas noites a perseguirá e atormentará, lembrando-a da incapacidade de proteger a si mesma. Só não havia sido expulsa dos domínios do Clã Hyuuga ou da casa principal por decisão de Hiashi, que alegará preferir á filha maculada a continuar sendo líder de um clã odioso.

Hiashi não conseguirá encará-la durante semanas quando descobrirá a violência infringida á sua primogênita, e em sua estupidez, a morena atentará contra a própria vida, decidida a restaurar a honra do clã e livrá-los do fardo que ela representava. Mais seus planos se frustraram quando Hiashi a impedirá de usar a katana contra si mesma, e o abraço e palavras que ele dissera naquela noite a confortaram, e mesmo que não tivessem sido repetidas, ainda acalmavam-na.

- Onee-chan, acorda... Vem, é a sua vez de mostrar a essas exibidas como se faz.

Sorrindo, a morena levantou-se e seguiu para o centro do circulo, acompanhando a melodia do shamisen e manuseando os leques em suas mãos com maestria.

* * *

><p>- Hiashi-sama ficará muito satisfeito ao saber de sua chegada Madara-sama.<p>

O líder Uchiha limitou-se a um leve movimento de concordância, mantendo-se atento á tudo ao seu redor. Os domínios do clã Hyuuga na Vila da Fumaça eram gigantescos, cercado por árvores majestosas e jardins coloridos e muito bem cuidados. De baixo de uma cerejeira, uma pequena comoção lhe chamou a atenção, formando um pequeno circulo, algumas damas olhavam atentamente á uma ninfa.

Os olhos negros fixaram-se intensamente em cada suave e mínimo movimento, feito pelos leques daquela beldade. Os olhos do lindo anjo estavam fechados e a brisa fresca da tarde fustigava os cabelos índigo, dando á aquela imagem um ar celestial, que o deixou boquiaberto por alguns instantes.

- Hinata-sama é uma criatura impressionante! – _Os olhos do Hyuuga brilhavam, ao falar da mulher_. – Não me cansaria nunca de olhá-la.

Irritado por ter sido tão óbvio na apreciação, o Uchiha resmungou uma imprecação antes de completar:

- É realmente uma mulher muito bonita!

- Eu não diria que é apenas uma mulher. – _Madara percebeu que aquele homem estava apaixonado_. – Acho que anjo é o termo mais adequado para descrevê-la!

A delicada criatura continuou sua dança por mais alguns segundos, e ao fim, uma salva de palmas de suas companheiras eclodiu, lentamente seus olhos se abriram e uma força desconhecida atraiu seu olhar para o caminho que levava aos aposentos do pai.

**- xXx -**

Um samurai, um misterioso samurai envolto em vestes vermelhas e negras, que ressaltavam sua figura diante da paisagem predominantemente clara das paredes do clã Hyuuga, e aquele olhar penetrante em sua silhueta provocou um estremecimento em seu corpo.

Seu corpo parecia ter perdido a capacidade de se mover, e só depois de alguns minutos os chamados escandalosos da irmã despertaram-na do torpor que aquele homem provocou.

**- xXx -**

- Vamos.

O chamado do Uchiha assemelhou-se a uma ordem, que o Hyuuga não demorou a acatar. E, logo ambos estavam no interior da mansão Hyuuga na companhia de Hiashi.

- Hashirama-sama deve ter lhe contado sobre a proposta que fiz á ele!

- Sim.

- Então, eu devo presumir que sua visita aqui significa que aceitou o acordo?

- Na verdade não... _Hiashi o encarou fixamente, uma atitude rara que agradou ao Uchiha._

- Qual o motivo de sua visita então?

- Conhecer suas filhas, e decidir se aceito ou não o acordo!

- Entendo. – _Os olhos do Hyuuga esquadrinharam o ambiente do escritório, enigmáticos _. - Minhas filhas estão no pátio... Acredito que seja um homem que não goste de perder tempo, assim como eu? – _Madara apenas assentiu._ – Então, vamos até lá.

**- xXx -**

Algumas dezenas de mulheres estavam no pátio da Mansão Hyuuga, e a bela ninfa que virá antes continuava no centro delas, e de seus lábios uma gargalhada semelhante á guizos preenchia o lugar, mais seus movimentos cessaram quando avistou a figura do patriarca Hyuuga, seus olhos imediatamente se direcionaram para os pés e um tremor quase imperceptível sacudiu o pequeno corpo.

- Onee-chan, por que você parou?

Quando a mais velha fez uma mesura respeitosa, Hanabi finalmente voltou-se para o pai, revirando os olhos e repetindo o gesto da irmã.

- Ikana-san, leve as meninas para dentro e me deixe a sós com minhas filhas!

As mulheres imediatamente começaram a deixar o lugar, reverenciando o patriarca Hyuuga e seguindo para o interior da mansão em silêncio. Hanabi cruzou os braços, impaciente, enquanto a irmã mantinha-se imóvel e com os olhos baixos.

- Hinata, Hanabi... Este é Uchiha Madara.

Ambas encararam o samurai, mais o olhar do homem estava fixo na beleza de cabelos índigo. Um sorriso miúdo riscou-se nos lábios do moreno, ao recordar as palavras de Hashirama. _- Quando vir á futura noiva... Vai me agradecer por ter concordado com Hiashi-san! _Bom, ele realmente tinha de agradecer ao amigo, porque aquela mulher era ainda mais linda vista de perto. Dando um passo na direção da morena, ele se pronunciou, o olhar sempre fixo no corpo esbelto:

- Acredito que seria um tolo se recusasse o acordo Hiashi-sama!

- Que acordo?

A pergunta veio da mais jovem das duas, ainda um pequeno botão, mais que o Uchiha tinha certeza que floresceria tão linda quanto a mais velha. Hiashi parecia perturbado com alguma coisa, encarando vez ou outra a primogênita e Madara. Percebendo que o Hyuuga resguardava o silêncio, Madara respondeu.

- O apoio militar de seu clã, assim como a mudança para Konoha!

- Em troca de quê? _A pequena era perspicaz, o Uchiha notou._

- De matrimônio.

Aquela sentença teve o poder de voltar á atenção de Hinata completamente para o pai, havia medo nos olhos nebulosos, e Madara percebeu que não era medo dele, mais sim das palavras que acabará de pronunciar. Hinata tremia, visivelmente aterrorizada por alguma coisa que para ele era inexplicável, os lábios de uma tonalidade natural de carmim perderam a cor, assim como o rosto, e aos poucos, lágrimas começaram a se formar naqueles olhos incrivelmente claros.

- Onee-chan! Hina-chan você está bem?

- Hinata.

A voz de Hiashi parecia distante demais, e a ultima coisa que Hinata viu antes de mergulhar na escuridão da inconsciência, foram os olhos incrivelmente negros do estranho, fitando-a de uma maneira perturbadora e fixa. Segurando o corpo inconsciente da morena contra si, Madara voltou o olhar para Hiashi, numa pergunta muda.

- Minha filha é uma criatura delicada demais, e acredito que mudanças drásticas... Como a noticia do casamento da irmã, não fez bem á ela.

- Casamento da irmã? Eu acredito que precisamos conversar.

- Como quiser, mais antes precisamos colocá-la no quarto. Siga-me por favor!

Enquanto seguia silenciosamente o patriarca Hyuuga pelo interior da Mansão, Madara permitiu-se deliciar-se com a textura daquela pele suave e com o cheiro inebriante de hortelã que emanava da pequena em seus braços. Hyuuga Hinata era perfeita, tal qual Hashirama havia dito, e seria dele, com ou sem a aprovação do clã Hyuuga.

- O que quis dizer com o "_Casamento da irmã_"?

Sentado diante de Hiashi no escritório do homem, o lider Uchiha esperava esclarecimentos a cerca do trato que ele e Hashirama haviam firmado. Já tinha escolhido uma noiva dentre as filhas do Hiashi, e só aceitaria aquele acerto se Hyuuga Hinata fosse sua esposa.

- Acredito ter deixado claro á Hashirama-sama, que minha Hinata não pode contrair matrimônio...

- E por que não?

- Porque aquela garota é a desgraça desse clã!

A voz altiva e carregada de ódio veio da porta, o clima hostil se instalou na sala e pareceu se intensificar rapidamente. Hiashi olhava para o progenitor e antigo líder do clã com fúria, havia sido estritamente claro quando ordenará aos malditos velhos que segurassem as línguas e as observações cruéis a respeito de sua filha, mais ao que parece Hyuuga Kon julgava-se acima de suas ordens e simplesmente as ignorava.

- Fui bastante claro quando disse que não queria voltar a ouvir palavras desrespeitosas á respeito de minha filha...

- Acredito ter ouvido alguma coisa parecida, mais a garota não deixa de ser uma promis...

- Ainda não me disse o motivo para sua filha não poder contrair matrimônio Hiashi-san. _Madara disse soando impaciente._

- A razão é simples Madara-sama, mais Hiashi é incapaz de verbalizá-la. – _O sênior começou, ignorando o olhar mortal de Hiashi_. – Hinata é uma mulher imunda, indigna...

- Já chega de caluniar minha filha Kon-sama! Retire-se imediatamente.

Um sorriso de satisfação desenhou-se nos lábios do mais velho enquanto acatava as ordens de Hiashi. Transtornado, o líder Hyuuga levantou-se, caminhando de um lado a outro como um animal engaiolado.

- Sua filha é ou não apta para contrair matrimônio?

Os olhos albinos do Hyuuga estavam desprovidos de qualquer sentimento, bons ou ruins naquele momento. Encarando fixamente o Uchiha ele disse em voz baixa e firme:

- Minha filha não só e digna de contrair matrimônio, como merece ser feliz e respeitada pelo homem que decidir desposá-la!

- É ótimo saber disso. – _Madara começou, soando satisfeito_. – Quando podemos realizar as bodas?

* * *

><p>Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo! Como Hiashi podia entregá-la em casamento sabendo que, quando o Uchiha descobrisse sua mácula, veria aquilo como uma ofensa ao seu clã e só Kami sabe o que faria em retaliação. Em pânico, a jovem andava de um lado para o outro da habitação, ansiosa por noticias do pai e roendo as unhas de preocupação.<p>

Sabia perfeitamente bem sobre os boatos que corriam sobre aquele homem e sua sede de sangue, e se resolvesse matá-la ou magoá-la como... Flashes vieram á sua mente e lágrimas lhe turvaram os olhos ao relembrar aquela noite... Ainda podia sentir aquela língua pegajosa, recordar daqueles olhos demoníacos e amarelos, do poder em subjugá-la... Kami-sama, aquelas lembranças horrendas nunca se apagariam?

Batidas leves na porta do quarto sobressaltaram-na, e limpando as lágrimas com as mãos a morena rumou para a porta e a abriu, encontrando o olhar preocupado e maternal. Jogando-se nos braços da mãe, a morena deixou que as lágrimas voltassem com força total, sendo imediatamente amparada.

- Shh... Shh... Calma meu anjo... – _Pediu com um sussurro_. – Me diga o que aconteceu pequena, está me deixando preocupada!

- Meu...M-meu Otou-san. – _As lágrimas impediam que a morena falasse com clareza_. – E-ele m-me prometteu em casamento á U-uchiha Madara!

- Por Kami-sama! O que seu pai tem na cabeça?

- Acredito que seja um cérebro.

As duas se viraram para a porta ao mesmo tempo, dando de cara com o Hyuuga. A expressão do homem era séria, e seu tom de voz era firme e sombrio quando voltou a falar.

- Preciso conversar com minha filha... Á sós!

Emi hesitou por alguns minutos, olhando fixamente a figura chorosa e tremente da filha, e aos poucos seus braços abandonaram o contato com o corpo trêmulo e seus dedos soltaram os dela enquanto abandonava o aposento, lançando um último olhar de encorajamento antes de sair definitivamente. Hinata sabia que o pai odiava fraqueza, e limpou os vestígios de lágrimas em seu rosto, aguardando silenciosa e pacientemente o que quer que ele tivesse para lhe contar.

- Hashirama-sama me propôs um acordo há algumas semanas atrás, quando visitou nosso clã. – _Hiashi começou, tendo a atenção da filha voltada para si._ – Ele me prometeu uma propriedade em Konoha, e em troca me pediu a mão de uma de minhas filhas em casamento.

- Mas otou-san eu não... _Hiashi apenas levantou a mão, interrompendo-a._

- Ele mostrou interesse especial em você... E me disse que seria a esposa perfeita para o Uchiha. – _Ele se interrompeu, observando a expressão de terror no olhar da filha._ - Eu expliquei á ele sua situação Hinata, e ainda assim Hashirama me garantiu que o casamento não só seria aceito pelo Uchiha, como ele a trataria como você merece! Não há motivos para pânico, e eu não permitiria que alguém a magoasse uma segunda vez.

A jovem manteve-se calada, os pensamentos a mil. Finalmente teria á chance de construir uma família? Mesmo com todos os boatos sobre a crueldade do futuro marido, ela permitiu que uma chama de esperança se acendesse em seu interior, ocasionando em um sorriso involuntário e miúdo, que sem que ela notasse aliviou a opressão no coração e olhar de seu pai.

- Agora, há uma pergunta que tenho de lhe fazer. _– A morena assentiu_. – Você deseja aceitar a união com o Uchiha?

- Hai.

Aquela única palavra teve o poder de mudar seu futuro drasticamente, e ela só esperava que fosse para algo realmente bom, esperava que aquele homem não a tratasse como lixo por uma coisa que ela não teve como evitar, necessitava que ele fosse complacente, pois não agüentaria nova série de torturas e olhares de ódio lançados constantemente em sua direção.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - Clã Uchiha.<strong>

**Alguns Dias Depois.**

- Não teríamos pensando em melhor esposa do que uma Hyuuga...

- Tenho de concordar com Kaguma-sama... Além de termos sido recompensados com aliados poderosos como os Hyuuga, será nossa chance de aumentar ainda mais o poder e o nome do Clã Uchiha.

- Hashirama-sama foi bastante inteligente ao propor esse acordo ao líder Hyuuga.

Madara sentia-se, no mínimo, abismado com a aceitação imediata daqueles velhotes á proposta de casamento que havia feito á Hyuuga Hinata há uma semana atrás, pensará que teria de usar sua autoridade como líder do clã para convencê-los, mais bastou tocar no sobrenome Hyuuga para que as caras azedas daqueles velhos se transformassem imediatamente em regozijo e satisfação.

Queria entender como Hashirama sempre parecia saber o que iria agradar os velhotes.

- Quando serão realizadas as bodas? - _Han, o mais velho dentre todos perguntou. _– E o mais importante, quando vai se livrar daquela gueixa impertinente? Não será bom ter uma amante vivendo sob o mesmo teto de sua esposa.

- Seria um insulto á sua futura esposa. _Completou Kaguma._

Cedo ou tarde ele sabia que teria de se livrar da mulher, mais ela ainda lhe proporcionava momentos de intenso prazer, e serviria de válvula de escape caso a esposa não atendesse suas necessidades. Estava decidido, não se livraria dela agora, manteria a ruiva em uma das casas mais afastadas e longe das vistas da Hyuuga.

- Mei continuará no clã Uchiha, esse é um tópico sem eleição!

- Os Hyuuga podem desistir do acordo se mantiver aquela mulher aqui, além do mais, seria uma ofensa grave a sua futura esposa, ter de dividir a casa com a amante do marido!

- Ela não precisa saber da minha relação com Mei, e para isso basta que todos mantenham a boca fechada!

- Espera que todo o clã guarde silêncio? _Perguntou Han, vermelho de raiva._

- E por isso que sou o líder, Han! – _O moreno declarou com autoridade._ – Meu casamento será celebrado daqui dois dias, e até lá espero que todos sejam avisados e alertados de que se abrirem a boca á minha esposa se entenderão comigo!

- Um casamento iniciado na mentira não tem futuro. – _Kaguma afirmou desgostoso_. - Só espero que dure o suficiente para produzir herdeiros.

- Se minha esposa corresponder ás minhas expectativas, garanto que esse será um casamento duradouro!

* * *

><p><strong>Clã Hyuuga Konoha.**

O casamento se realizaria dentro de algumas horas. Fazia uma semana que parte do clã havia se mudado para a Vila da Folha, uma semana em que havia perdido a sanidade e aceito aquele acordo de casamento, uma semana que concordará em ser a esposa do general do País do Fogo. Surpreendendo a própria família e os conselheiros do Clã Hyuuga com tamanha ousadia, e, uma semana que ouvia sem parar as ladainhas das servas e da irmã caçula sobre como era uma mulher sortuda por ter encontrado um homem poderoso e bonito como Uchiha Madara.

O kimono branco tinha como significado a pureza e castidade da noiva, e Hinata sentiu-se estúpida ao olhar-se no espelho e se ver envolta naquele tecido luxuoso que por direito deveria ter pertencido á Hanabi. Não havia castidade ou pureza á oferecer, e a morena não queria nem imaginar o que Madara seria capaz de fazer quando descobrisse. A seda lhe acariciava a pele e se perdia na calda do traje, uma delicada corrente de ouro branco com o símbolo do clã em seu pingente era a única jóia que adornava o pescoço alvo da jovem, seus cabelos estavam presos por um coque no alto de sua cabeça, adornado por pequenas e coloridas flores. Seus lábios rubros lembravam o sangue, sua face estava coberta pelo pó de arroz e os olhos destacados pelo carvão, sorrindo para o próprio reflexo, ela admirou-se uma ultima vez.

Era uma mulher bonita, e aquela maldita beleza havia sido o motivo de sua desgraça!

O som de batidas ritmadas na porta de sua habitação fez-la se sobressaltar, mais um sorriso miúdo se formou ao encontrar a figura chorosa e maternal. Hyuuga Emi não disse uma única palavra enquanto avançava em direção á filha, envolvendo-a num abraço apertado e cheio dos sentimentos puros e calorosos que somente uma mãe pode ofertar á um filho. Depois de minutos apenas abraçando a filha, Emi se afastou e segurou o rosto níveo com ambas as mãos.

- Eu te amo meu anjo! E desejo á você toda a felicidade desse mundo minha pequena! – _Um beijo carinhoso foi depositado na testa da morena. _– Daqui em diante você deve ser forte, deve procurar sabedoria para ajudar seu marido sempre que ele precisar de você e deve ser uma mulher solícita e fiel, tenho certeza que o amor chegará aos poucos... Tenho certeza de que Uchiha Madara logo vai se render aos seus encantos...

Apesar das palavras carinhosas da mãe, Hinata sabia que nunca haveria amor naquela união. Madara era um guerreiro, e como todos os guerreiros, o coração do futuro marido estava voltado para os campos de batalha, a única coisa que esperava dele era complacência e respeito, somente assim poderia suportar os toques que ela sabia que viriam.

**- xXx -**

De braços dados com o pai, Hinata mantinha os olhos fixos nos próprios pés enquanto caminhava em direção ao futuro marido. O coração batia como louco e o pânico ameaçava dominá-la pouco a pouco, quando enfim chegaram ao altar montado no jardim dos domínios do Clã Hyuuga em Konoha, a morena finalmente permitiu-se olhar para o marido, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar a ternura com que a encarava.

- Lembre-se... Se sentir medo ou Madara fizer algo que a magoe, não hesite em me procurar Hinata, entendeu?

As palavras sussurradas pelo pai passaram despercebidas pela maioria dos convidados, e apesar de Madara ter deixado escapar um sorriso miúdo quando Hiashi lhe entregou a ele, Hinata soube que ele havia escutado. Não houve medo quando ele a tocou nas mãos, conduzindo-a ao altar onde selariam a união. E, quando finalmente o "aceito" escapou de seus lábios, ela soube que seu destino estava irremediavelmente ligado ao de Uchiha Madara para todo o sempre, só não sabia se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim.

**- xXx -**

**Casada**, ao pensar no significado daquela palavra um sorriso de auto-desprezo, cruzou os lábios carmim da jovem Hyuuga. Não havia amor naquela união, e ela duvidava que algum dia existisse algum sentimento tão nobre como aquele, tendo Uchiha Madara como marido, principalmente depois que ele descobrisse seu segredo, com certeza a mataria por tê-lo omitido.

As criadas já haviam terminado de escovar seus cabelos, e se retiravam do quarto, deixando-a vestida apenas com uma fina tunica branca de organza, o tecido transparente deixava á mostra o tom rosado de seus mamilos, o abdômen liso, os quadris estreitos e uma sombra erótica próxima á sua feminilidade. Hinata sentia-se exposta envolta naquele traje, e seu nervosismo aumentou quando enxergou a figura imponente, e misteriosa do marido escorado na porta do quarto. Seus olhos fixaram-se num ponto muito interessante no chão do quarto, e seu coração acelerou de maneira incrível enquanto ouvia os passos suaves do então marido ecoando pelo assoalho de madeira, se aproximando cada vez mais.

_Cada vez mais próximo da Verdade!_

Envolto pelos característicos mantos escuros do Clã Uchiha, Madara usava uma calça preta, um robe de seda vinho com os pés descalços. Seu olhar perplexo e desejoso percorria cada centímetro do exuberante corpo seminu a sua frente, a satisfação em saber que aquela mulher, enfim, pertencia a ele era incomparável.

Segurando firmemente a cintura fina ele a aproximou de seu corpo, sentindo-a retesar com o contato, suas mãos seguraram o rosto de porcelana e por alguns segundos ele permitiu-se mergulhar e perder-se nos mistérios que emanavam daqueles olhos perolados, com movimentos lentos e delicados aproximou os lábios, provando dos de sua esposa um pedaço do paraíso.

**Continua.**

* * *

><p><em>Bom, então é isso!<em>

_Próximo capitulo já está terminado, mais não tenho previsão de postagem porque pretendo atualizar antes "**A Herdeira**" que está parada a séculos - Eu não sabia que ter de reescrever um capitulo perdido seria tão difícil até perder esse, e frustrante e desanimador, por isso agora sempre salvo os capitulos recém escritos quando fecho o Word. -, e a "**A Proposta**", que tem me dado uma dor de cabeça enorme... Haverá insinuações, e cenas de Hentai nos próximos capitulos, e como gosto de fazer a pobre Hinata sofrer, também terá um pouquinho de violência, mais nada de muito drástico._

_Um Beijo especial á Millah-san, Itami e Mikarim, que deixaram reviews lindas e super fofas!_

_- Big Bjos!_


	3. Angel of Sadness

**Cap. II – Angel of sadness.**

* * *

><p>… <em>Nem mesmo os olhares de ódio dirigidos á mim enquanto vivia no Clã Hyuuga poderiam se comparar com á crueldade e o desprezo que escapavam dos olhos do meu marido sempre que ele encontrava os meus. Ele, enfim havia descoberto meu segredo, havia descoberto que eu sou exatamente aquilo que meu Ojii-sama sempre me acusou de ser: Imunda, promíscua... Indigna. <em>

_... Medo, esse é o sentimento que me invade cada vez que me recordo daquele olhar escuro e rancoroso direcionado exclusivamente á mim, ainda sinto o rosto queimar com a única punição física que ele me submeteu até agora... Os dedos que outrora acariciavam meu corpo com tamanha ternura estão nitidamente gravados em meu rosto, uma marca que vai sumir em poucos dias de meu corpo, mas que vai permanecer gravada em minha alma, já tão machucada._

_... Madara me provou que além de ser cruel, também é um homem vingativo, e eu confesso que descobrir que ele passou nossa noite de núpcias junto a aquela mulher, estilhaçou os fragmentos do meu coração... Uma dor estranha se apossou de mim, uma a qual eu jamais havia experimentado antes. As lágrimas que derramei foram inevitáveis, e o olhar de satisfação que ele dirigiu a mim antes de eu fechar novamente a porta ainda está gravado em minha mente._

_Uma recordação desnecessária eu admito, mas que teve o poder de me ferir demais..._

_Trechos do Diário de __**Uchiha Hinata**__._

* * *

><p><strong>xXx - Hinata POV On. - xXx<strong>

Eu senti meu corpo retesar-se por vontade própria ao sentir os braços dele me envolvendo, ainda era incapaz de ser tocada por um homem, mesmo que Madara fosse meu marido e os toques dele fossem afáveis e cautelosos, muito diferentes dos toques violentos e bruscos que me assombram durante a noite. Suas mãos seguravam meu rosto com uma delicadeza que me emocionava, e por alguns segundos tive a impressão de que seus olhos desvendaram todos os meus segredos... Aos poucos o medo me abandonava.

Ele parecia pressentir esse meu medo, sendo cauteloso e gentil... E, enquanto aproximava nossos rostos, seu olhar não abandonou o meu até que eu me rendi e fechei meus olhos, sentindo o hálito quente acariciar meu rosto e os lábios mornos tocarem os meus. O medo que eu sempre senti não estava ali, e pela primeira vez em minha vida eu senti que pertencia a alguém.

Eu mal conhecia meu marido, e ele já tinha grande influência sobre mim.

**xXx - Hinata POV Off. - xXx**

Prazer primitivo e incendiário, inundou cada um dos poros do Uchiha ao ver a jovem esposa se rendendo a suas carícias, havia tido centenas de mulheres em seus braços sempre que desejará, mais nunca havia sentido nada parecido a satisfação que experimentava agora. Enquanto a beijava podia sentir, tímida e hesitantemente os dedos pequenos embrenhando-se em seus cabelos, e acariciando sua nuca, uma carícia inocente que quase levou Madara á loucura. Nem mesmo Mei, com todos os joguinhos de sedução que adorava interpretar havia conseguido atiçar seu desejo daquela maneira.

Inconscientemente, Madara intensificou o beijo e as carícias, percorrendo afoito ás curvas sinuosas da esposa, e sentindo quase de imediato o corpo da esposa retesar, e alguns tremores violentos sacudirem-na por instantes. Ao encará-la, enxergou o medo estampado nas pérolas que o cativaram desde o primeiro momento.

- Não vou magoá-la Hinata... Eu prometo.

Assim que as palavras abandonaram seus lábios, Madara se surpreendeu consigo mesmo, era a primeira vez em anos que se importava em resguardar as necessidades e acabar com os medos de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo, e a constatação o chocou por alguns instantes. Hinata sentiu-se miserável com as palavras do marido, ele portava-se como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, enquanto ela seguia mentindo, enganando. Perguntava-se o que Madara faria quando descobrisse que ela era indigna de qualquer consideração ou palavra gentil.

A carícia gentil em sua face despertou-a daqueles pensamentos sombrios, e os olhos do marido expressavam nitidamente o desejo que ele sentia naquele momento, a sensação despertada por aquele olhar fixo era surreal, e em momento algum o medo esteve presente para atormentá-la. Lentamente seu corpo era descoberto pelas mãos ágeis e experientes, e Hinata sentiu-se quente com o escrutínio minucioso do Uchiha, ele parecia maravilhado com seu corpo.

Madara voltou a beijá-la, contendo ao máximo o desejo que sentia para não assustá-la novamente. Sem abandonar os lábios tentadores, Madara a tomou nos braços e pousou-a gentilmente na cama, deitando-se por cima dela e levantando a barra da túnica para expor as pernas torneadas da esposa, acariciando-as no processo e excitando-se cada vez mais com a textura da pele nívea. Seus lábios abandonaram os dela, suas mãos abriram a frente da túnica e seus beijos desceram pelo pescoço como uma trilha de fogo até encontrar o vale dos seios, excitando-os e deliciando-se com os gemidos tímidos da nova Uchiha.

A nudez da esposa era gloriosa, e naquele momento Madara se arrependeu de tê-la comparado com Mei. A ruiva era uma mulher estonteante, mais não possuía aquela aura angelical e inocente que parecia emanar naturalmente de Hinata, uma aura que o aprisionava e o transformava em um dependente. Seus lábios concentraram-se em um dos seios, enquanto sua mão vagueava pelo corpo esguio, passando pelo ventre plano e encontrando o centro feminino, penetrando-a e sentindo quase que imediatamente a mudança drástica no corpo antes relaxado... O medo estampado nos olhos perolados, medo que ela inultilmente tentou ocultar, tornando a fechá-los.

Hinata manteve-se imóvel, antecipando-se a sessão de tortura que viria a seguir, os impulsos dolorosos e fundos, os toques incômodos e invasivos. Mantendo-se imóvel, o Uchiha percebeu quando as primeiras lágrimas começaram a brotar e misturarem-se aos cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o medo era normal naquela primeira vez, mais ele sabia que havia algo de errado em tudo aquilo, o cheiro de pavor escapava abundantemente da mulher abaixo de si. Incomodado com a situação ele a liberou, assistindo abismado, à maneira apressada e temerosa com que a morena se sentou e pôs-se a observá-lo, como se temesse que ele a atacasse a qualquer instante.

- E-eu não posso... Por um minuto achei que conseguiria ir até o fim, mais não posso. _Confessou num sussurro trêmulo._

- Do que está falando?

- Disso! – _Ela respondeu, apontando o quarto com um movimento amplo dos braços_. – O casamento ainda não foi consumado, me devolva aos Hyuuga... Onegai!

Aquele era no mínimo um pedido absurdo, ponderou Madara, mantendo o olhar fixo nas curvas descobertas da morena, e, confuso demais com o curso dos acontecimentos. Pela primeira vez em anos o líder dos Uchiha estava confuso, levantou-se, dando alguns passos pelo quarto enquanto tentava entender a atitude inusitada da esposa. Hinata pertencia a ele, e quanto mais cedo aceitasse isso, melhor para ambos.

- Porque eu faria isso?

- Porque não quer uma esposa suja!

- E o que a faz pensar que é uma mulher suja, Hinata?

Ela hesitou, e ele percebeu maravilhado ás dezenas de emoções que cruzaram seu olhar perolado antes dela finalmente voltar a falar. Havia determinação e firmeza em sua voz, características que ele achou impossível de se encontrar em uma jovem de aparência tão delicada e inocente.

- Tenho certeza que não quer uma mulher que já não é mais inocente. – _Tremendo, ela completou_. – Não há pureza em mim.

Hinata percebeu nitidamente o momento em que o olhar ardoroso de segundos atrás foi substituído pelo frio e indiferente, os punhos cerrando-se ao lado do corpo e a expressão de ódio que se instaurou no semblante antes caloroso. Estava diante do verdadeiro Uchiha Madara, o homem sanguinário de quem tinha apenas ouvido falar, e a única coisa que podia fazer era rezar silenciosamente para que saísse viva daquele confronto. Em dois passos ele acabou com a distância entre os dois, segurando-a com força desnecessária pelos braços e levantando-a da cama com um movimento brusco.

- Prometeu que não me machucaria!

- Não gosto que mintam para mim Hinata... Admita que isso é uma mentira ou eu vou fazê-la se arrepender por ter me enganado dessa maneira. – _Com uma sacudida forte, ele perguntou._ – Você é ou não virgem?

- Não, eu não sou.

Seus braços foram liberados do aperto, e Hinata percebeu algo indecifrável e perigoso cruzar os olhos do Uchiha alguns segundos antes de sentir o impacto doloroso e forte que a levou ao chão, sentindo a conhecida queimação. Ali encolhida e seminua, ela sentiu-se a pior das criaturas.

- Você vai continuar sendo minha esposa, quer queira quer não... – _Ela o encarou imediatamente ante a sentença._ – E eu vou me certificar de que se arrependa da mentira que me contou até o ultimo dia de sua miserável vida.

A solidão que sentiu invadi-la não era em nada parecida com a que costumava sentir quando o pai ou os membros do Clã Hyuuga lhe ignoravam, e de algum modo ela sabia que Madara cumpriria sua promessa e se certificaria da infelicidade dela para o resto da vida. Não haveria amor ou respeito, e aquela constatação só serviu para feri-la de uma maneira nunca experimentada antes.

* * *

><p>Os passos duros ecoavam pelo corredor da mansão Uchiha, e apesar do ódio que inflamava seu peito, a vontade que tinha era de voltar para aquele maldito quarto e fazer amor com a esposa até que ela gritasse seu nome e implorasse por mais. Deveria ter suspeitado de Hyuuga Hinata no momento em que pôs os olhos naquela maldita mulher, ninguém era tão inocente quanto ela aparentava ser.<p>

Sentia o corpo dolorido pelo desejo não saciado e ainda sentia o cheiro dela vindo do quarto, Hinata era a primeira mulher que o levava ao limite daquela maneira, e a única na qual ele não podia colocar as mãos, ao lembrar esse pequeno detalhe rangeu os dentes, não poderia consumar o casamento, mais tampouco podia continuar sem tocá-la.

- Não deveria estar aproveitando a noite ao lado da esposa? Ou já se cansou da pobrezinha?

Madara não precisou virar-se para saber quem era a dona daquela voz cheia de sarcasmo e daqueles olhos esverdeados carregados de ressentimento, deveria ter imaginado que Mei estaria rondando a casa principal aquela noite, seus ouvidos ainda doíam com as lamúrias e o choro escandaloso da ruiva.

- Minha mulher não é da sua conta Mei... -_ O moreno deixou escapar um suspiro cansado._ – Agora me diga o que quer, tenho certeza que não veio aqui fora para tomar ar, te conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando está tramando alguma coisa.

- Você sabe o que eu quero Madara. – _A voz sedutora não deixava dúvida, o moreno pensou_. – E se está aqui fora na sua noite de núpcias e porque a senhora Uchiha não foi capaz de satisfazê-lo.

Um sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios do Uchiha, Mei era perspicaz e ele sabia que poderia aplacar o desejo provocado por Hinata com ela, livrando-se assim daquela onda de mau humor infernal.

- O que tem em mente Mei?

O sorriso de satisfação da ruiva foi amplo e repleto de segundas intenções, pelo visto a nova senhora Uchiha serviria apenas como um belo objeto de decoração, enquanto ela manteria o posto de amante. Com passos decididos e silenciosos a ruiva acabou com a distância entre os corpos, apoiando as mãos nos ombros musculosos somente para deslizá-las até o rosto e trazê-lo lentamente de encontro ao próprio, depositando um beijo casto que em poucos segundos se transformou em algo luxurioso. Apressado, o líder Uchiha simplesmente a tomou nos braços e a carregou para o quarto que a ruiva costumava ocupar na Mansão principal, coincidentemente o quarto de frente ao que havia sido designado para a esposa.

Os beijos de Mei não aplacavam o desejo que ainda queimava em seu interior pela esposa, Uchiha Hinata o havia enfeitiçado e tudo o que ele queria era abandonar a ruiva e voltar ao quarto onde a esposa estava, fazê-la sua com ou sem seu consentimento. Num movimento rápido, Madara livrou Mei de suas roupas, deitando-a na cama e trilhando o corpo sinuoso com os lábios, no lugar de Mei, Madara enxergava o corpo da esposa, o cheiro dela ainda estava impregnado em suas vestes e tudo o que conseguia pensar lembrava _Ela_, sozinha no quarto do casal e provavelmente chorando pelo abandono.

Suas mãos e lábios abandonaram o corpo da ruiva e Madara levantou-se, seguindo para a sacada e olhando a noite lá fora, podia sentir o aroma de raiva exalando da ruiva, e não precisava virar-se para saber que ela lhe encarava as costas com raiva.

- O que aconteceu Madara? - _Estranhamente aquela voz o irritou._ - Volte para a cama.

- Não estou interessado Mei, vá dormir!

Num salto gracioso e ágil, o moreno abandonou o quarto e pulou para a escuridão da noite, transformando-se numa criatura magnifíca que alcançou em poucos segundos o bosque que rodeava a Vila da Folha, frustrada, Mei se levantou e assistiu o amante desaparecer nas sombras, havia algo de errado com Madara e ela suspeitava que a culpa era da maldita Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Insone, Hinata assistia distraidamente á noite lá fora, tinha medo de fechar os olhos e rever os de Madara, tão frios e cruéis. Ao revelar que não era mais virgem tinha destruído qualquer chance de um casamento, no mínimo, harmonioso e sentia-se estúpida por não levar a mentira até o fim.<p>

_- Você vai continuar sendo minha esposa..._ _E eu vou me certificar de que se arrependa da mentira que me contou até o ultimo dia de sua miserável vida._

Algo naquelas palavras havia a assustado, e a morena rogava que o Uchiha pensasse melhor e acabasse com o casamento de conveniência dos dois, não fazia sentido manter uma união em que nenhum dos dois estava feliz apenas por vingança. Mas em se tratando daquele homem nada era impossível. Ainda sentia o rosto queimar, e tinha certeza que as mãos do Uchiha estavam gravadas em sua tez, lágrimas de frustração e medo corriam livres por seu rosto, deveria ter se negado ao casamento e sofrido as conseqüências. Ser alvo de olhares de desgosto era melhor do que enfrentar alguém que não conhecia limites.

Em algum momento durante a noite as lágrimas secaram e seus olhos cansados se fecharam, em um sono pesado e sem sonhos, talvez pela manhã Madara estivesse mais calmo e aceitasse mais tranquilamente sua opinião.

**- xxXxx -**

Numa velocidade incrível, o majestoso lobo negro extravassava sua ira e gastava suas energias, e sem que ele pudesse perceber o bosque ia ficando cada vez mais para trás... Os muros do Clã Uchiha já podiam ser vistos e seu destino foi o quarto de frente ao jardim, onde, encolhida numa cama a figura adormecida e angelical da esposa repousava, por minutos que ele julgou longos, Madara simplesmente a observou, maravilhando-se com a respiração tranqüila e o corpo tentador. Ainda em sua forma de lobo, o Uchiha deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, aquecendo o corpo da morena e deleitando-se com uma sensação maravilhosa e desconhecida.

Somente quando os primeiros raios de sol despontaram no horizonte foi que ele abandonou os aposentos da esposa e voltou para Mei, deitando-se ao lado da ruiva e adormecendo de imediato.

* * *

><p>Com um sorriso terno nos lábios, Mikoto bateu algumas vezes na porta do quarto da nova cunhada, sabia que Madara acordava cedo e que provavelmente estaria treinando num dos tatames do clã, deixando assim a moça sozinha. Depois de ouvir um murmúrio abafado que identificou como sendo um "<em>entre<em>", Mikoto adentrou o quarto, observando atentamente o perfil aristocrático e elegante da antiga herdeira dos Hyuuga, uma jovem bonita á meia luz.

Sempre sorridente, a Uchiha rumou para as janelas e abriu as cortinas, e quando voltou-se para encarar a jovem espantou-se com os braços roxos e o rosto marcado, pelo que provavelmente eram as mãos do irmão. A maquiagem arruinada e o rastro de lágrimas secas só serviu para reforçar sua teoria.

- Minha criança, o que ele fez com você?

Hinata a encarou por alguns segundos, incerta sobre como agir ou o que falar, e quando Mikoto sentou-se a sua frente á única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi se jogar nos braços da mulher e chorar, sendo imediatamente amparada e mimada.

- Shh... Se acalme criança, tudo vai ficar bem!

Com voz suave, Mikoto entoava uma das canções de ninar que costumava cantar para os filhos, e lentamente conseguiu acalmar a menina amedrontada e chorosa em seus braços, e quando ela finalmente se acalmou, conduziu-a a casa de banhos anexa ao quarto e ajudou-a a se lavar e arrumar.

- Com toda essa confusão acabei não me apresentando. – _A Uchiha sorriu docemente_. – Me chamo Uchiha Mikoto, sou irmã de Madara.

- Hyu... Uchiha Hinata. – _Ao olhar o rosto afetuoso da mulher, a morena imediatamente se lembrou dela. _– Eu a vi ontem, nos festejos do casamento.

- Exatamente. – _Sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, a Uchiha sugeriu_. – Que tal sair um pouco desse quarto e conhecer os domínios do Clã Uchiha?

- Não sei se... Madara e eu não...

- Não se preocupe com ele, agora vamos.

Mikoto seguiu na frente e abriu a porta, aguardando-a pacientemente no corredor, em seu rosto o sorriso caloroso parecia nunca se apagar e um pouco mais confiante a esposa do general Uchiha deu um passo a frente, mais estacou ao ouvir a porta do quarto da frente se abrir e revelar a figura sonolenta do marido.

O silêncio, aqueles olhos negros escrutinadores pregados em si, e o torso nu tiveram o poder de deixá-la paralisada, incapaz de realizar qualquer movimento ou sequer piscar ante a visão desnuda e deslumbrante diante de si... Até aquela mão de unhas longas e vermelhas surgir, e o rosto exuberante da ruiva se revelar...

- Madara, o que é isso?

- Não se meta Mikoto... Agora vá!

Seus olhos desviaram para Mikoto, e a mulher parecia tão chocada quanto ela própria, e em uma ação reflexiva de auto-proteção, viu-se andando para trás e fechando a porta do quarto com força desnecessária, provocando um barulho alto que ecoou pelos corredores da mansão. Irritado, o Uchiha ignorou as reclamações da irmã e rumou para o quarto que dividia com a esposa, não havia tido a intenção de deixá-la saber sobre Mei, mais agora que Hinata havia descoberto não dava pra voltar atrás, o jeito era tentar explicar.

Sentia as lágrimas quentes e salgadas molhando seu rosto, mais não conseguia encontrar uma explicação plausível para elas estarem ali ou para a sensação de traição que pareceu engolfá-la ao deparar-se com aquela cena, no mínimo, humilhante. Sentou-se na cama e se encolheu como um animal acuado, era algo surreal, mais a mágoa que sentia naquele momento era ainda maior do que o avô havia provocado com seus olhares ou palavras mordazes. O barulho da porta foi ignorado, assim como os passos no piso de madeira, podia senti-lo ali e a descoberta dessa nova percepção aguçada foi apavorante.

- Hinata...

- Saia daqui.

O pedido foi feito em um sussurro, mais ele ouviu as duas palavrinhas nitidamente, sentindo-se estranhamente miserável pelo sofrimento que havia causado.

- Precisamos conversar...

- SAIA DAQUI!

O grito foi mais um pedido desesperado de compaixão do que um ato de rebeldia. Madara podia sentir o cheiro de medo que escapava do corpo dela, e a mágoa refletida naqueles olhos o surpreendeu. Magoada e furiosa, a morena continuou a gritar, recebendo em troca apenas o olhar inexpressivo do marido e uma pose altiva e fria, que deixavam-na cada vez mais fora de controle.

- Eu te odeio... E desejo nunca ter tido o desprazer de conhecê-lo, você é um monstro insensível...

As últimas palavras, no entanto, tiveram o poder de atiçar e acender a ira do Uchiha, e como na noite anterior, ele só precisou de um único golpe para silenciá-la e derrubar o corpo esguio e trêmulo na cama, colocando-se por cima dela e imobilizando-a.

- O que p-pretende agora? M-me matar?

A ousadia e coragem, contidas naquelas perguntas o deixou pasmo por alguns instantes, então o lindo anjo Hyuuga tinha garras? Pois ela descobriria por bem ou por mal que em se tratando dele o melhor era recolhê-las. Lentamente ele aproximou os rostos, deixando escapar um sorriso miúdo quando Hinata virou o rosto, tentando escapar de algo que ela sabia ser inevitável.

- Isso tudo são Ciúmes? – _Ele perguntou, deixando a respiração quente bater no pescoço desnudo e provocar arrepios á morena._ - Sabe querida esposa, estou começando a achar tentador seu pedido para ser devolvida á seu Clã, é nítido que uma menininha mimada como você é incapaz de satisfazer um homem como eu!

Aquelas palavras, acompanhadas das carícias e dos beijos quentes deixados por toda a extensão de seu pescoço e rosto tiveram o poder de fazê-la sentir-se a pior das mulheres. A morena fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter ás novas lágrimas, não cairia na armadilha que eram aquela voz e aquele corpo, e principalmente, não se permitiria chorar ainda mais na frente daquele monstro.

- Minha incapacidade limita-se apenas á você... – _Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos._ – Você me enoja Uchiha, preferia qualquer outro homem á você.

- Você agora é minha mulher! – _Ela manteve os olhos fixos nos dele_. – Se descobrir que está apaixonada por outro, ou que sequer pensou em outro... Eu mato á ambos, entendeu? Agora, eu vou terminar o que comecei á noite passada.

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram em entendimento, e antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita o Uchiha a beijou, não havia o cuidado ou a delicadeza da noite passada, era um beijo intempestivo e possessivo, que exigia que seus lábios correspondessem com o mesmo ardor ao assalto. Pânico tomou conta de seu ser quando o viu rasgando violentamente o tecido do quimono, desnudando suas curvas para bel-prazer e humilhando-a ainda mais.

Apesar dos movimentos frenéticos, os toques eram como labaredas de fogo, e lhe proporcionavam prazer, mesmo que ínfimo e longínquo. Chocada consigo mesma, a morena ouviu-se deixando escapar um gemido baixo e tímido, e com uma olhada para o próprio corpo constatou que um dos seios estava amostra, assim como parte do abdômen e uma das pernas.

- Parece que não é tão indiferente ao meu toque quanto pensa. - _Havia um humor negro cintilando naqueles olhos._ - E sua encenação é digna de prêmio.

Com um puxão violento, Madara rasgou a seda do Obi, abrindo o quimono e deleitando-se com a textura da pele nívea e os contornos do corpo sinuoso. Céus, estava a ponto de perder o controle com aquela mulher! Foi então que seus olhos alcançaram os dela, e o medo ali causou uma sensação estranha no coração que ele julgava não ter.

Os sinais eram imperceptíveis, mais ele notou que estavam todos ali: O corpo retesado, os soluços, as lágrimas... Mais principalmente o medo e desolação refletido naquelas duas pérolas. Naquele momento um sentimento novo o invadiu, era um desejo insano e desenfreado de protegê-la e afastar aquele sentimento de seu olhar, mais a única coisa que fez foi abandonar o quarto e deixá-la sozinha e chorosa uma vez mais.

* * *

><p>Após um merecido banho, o líder dos Uchiha dirigiu-se ao salão da mansão, tomando seu lugar ao centro e recebendo olhares especulativos dos conselheiros e de algumas outras pessoas á sua volta. Os cochichos eram intermináveis e ele sabia que em algum momento alguém se arriscaria a perguntar sobre sua esposa.<p>

- Madara, onde está a menina?

Praguejando baixinho, o líder Uchiha voltou seu olhar para a irmã mais nova, a única pessoa que o conhecia suficientemente bem naquele Clã e a única que era louca o suficiente para fazer uma pergunta como aquela e esperar resposta, e a quem, ironicamente não conseguia negar uma.

- Acredito que esteja nos aposentos dela.

- Ela é sua esposa... Devia estar aqui, conhecendo sua família e provando as delícias de Mikoto-chan!

Ao olhar para o recém chegado, Madara voltou a praguejar, o dia havia começado mal e aparentemente terminaria péssimo. De braços dados com a esposa, Hashirama cumprimentava as pessoas presentes á mesa enquanto procurava um lugar para si mesmo. Depois de acomodado e servido, o Hokage embrenhou-se em uma conversa desnecessária e sem sentido sobre os benefícios do casamento com os conselheiros do Clã, tendo o apoio da esposa tagarela e Mikoto.

- Mikoto, quero que vá buscar Hinata... Ela precisa se alimentar! _Sussurrou para a Uchiha, que o olhou torto_.

Mais antes que a mulher pudesse contestar ou sequer atender o pedido do irmão, Hinata apareceu na porta do salão. As marcas em seu rosto haviam sido disfarçadas com pó de arroz, e as que marcavam seus braços cobertas pelo quimono lilás que usava. Havia um sorriso tímido em seu rosto quando encarou o Hokage, um gesto cordial que provocou uma fúria desconhecida no Uchiha ao notar aquele detalhe.

- Ohayo Hinata-chan! - _Hashirama a cumprimentou efusivamente_. - Mito e eu viemos visitar os recém casados!

Somente naquele momento os olhos da morena voltaram-se para Madara, e o sorriso tímido foi morrendo aos poucos, restando apenas tristeza e algo que o Uchiha não conseguiu entender. Notando a atmosfera de tensão que pairava entre os recém casados, Mikoto levantou-se de seu lugar com um sorriso no rosto, guiando gentilmente á cunhada para o lugar destinado a Ela ao lado do irmão.

- Então Hinata-chan, o que tem achado da vida de casada até agora? _Mito perguntou com um sorriso afetuoso._

Os olhos perolados imediatamente desviaram-se para o homem imponente sentado á seu lado, estava nítido que ele não diria absolutamente nada, e assim como a esposa do Hokage, esperava uma resposta. Segundos preciosos se passaram até que seu cerébro processasse a pergunta e articulasse alguma resposta satisfátoria.

- Acredito que seja cedo para dizer... - _A morena começou, e o olhar negro caiu sobre si imediatamente_. - Mais por enquanto, tem sido uma manhã repleta de descobertas.

A resposta provocou um sorrisinho conspirador em Mikoto e um eufórico na esposa do Hokage, mais Hinata estava atenta as ações do marido, e por alguns segundos pôde perceber nitidamente a contração dos músculos das mãos e a irritação que cruzou seu olhar, Madara não havia gostado da provocação.

- Madara é um pouco assustador á primeira vista, mais com o tempo você vai acabar se acostumando!

A morena esboçou um sorriso amarelo para Mito, mais a perspectiva de ter que passar mais tempo com Madara a aterrorizava, tinha medo do marido e achava impossível que algum dia aquela impressão se apagasse, Madara pareceu ler seus pensamentos naquele momento, pois seus olhos encontraram os dela e o ódio estampado ali só serviu para amedrontá-la ainda mais. Numa tentativa de escapar do escrutínio ônix, a morena ocupou-se em servir-se e em manter a boca cheia, assim evitaria ter de responder as perguntas indesejadas de Senju Mito.

Do outro lado da mesa Hashirama assistia a forma como os recém casados se olhavam, a tensão entre os dois era algo palpável, e o medo que a Hyuuga demonstrava era nítido. Com um olhar ganhou a atenção do Uchiha, e com um movimento da cabeça os dois se levantaram e saíram, atraindo os olhares curiosos dos presentes á mesa.

**- oOo -**

Já no escritório do Uchiha, Hashirama tentava encontrar uma maneira menos complicada de explicar ao amigo sobre a situação de Hinata e o que o levará a aconselhà-lo a se casar com a moça, mais antes que alguma explicação plausível iluminasse seus pensamentos, Madara rompeu o silêncio.

- Ela será devolvida. - _O Hokage manteve-se calado, sabia que havia mais a ser dito._ - E, antes que diga qualquer coisa sobre a aliança que firmou com os Hyuuga, eu espero que tenha consciência, assim como eles, de que em momento algum eu aceitei uma mulher maculada!

- Como descobriu?

- Minha _esposa_ me contou.

- Entendo. - _Hashirama cruzou os braços e levou uma das mãos á boca, refletindo_. - E você vai permitir que esse casamento acabe por pura hesitação? Ela não teve culpa Madara, e se você devolver a moça, mesmo que a pedido dela, irá acabar com qualquer chance de que ela venha a contrair um novo casamento!

- Isso não é da minha conta Hashirama, e ela deveria ter pensado nisso quando aceitou se casar comigo. - _Irritado, o Uchiha prosseguiu_. - E você, que se diz meu amigo não deveria ter escolhido uma mulher promíscua para ser minha esposa.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? - _O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha_. - ... Sobre ela já não ser mais virgem!

- Só sei que ela não é a esposa virginal que eu esperava que fosse.

Hashirama pareceu confuso por alguns breves instantes, mas de repente seu olhar ganhou um brilho estranho, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo extraordinário.

- Você tem razão Madara, eu errei! - _O Uchiha ficou confuso com aquela confirmação._ - Mais ao contrário do que você imagina, eu acho que Hyuuga Hinata é uma mulher boa demais para alguém como você!

Em silêncio, o líder da vila abandonou o cômodo, deixando o moreno confuso com suas palavras e ações. Havia um mistério rondando Hinata, e a tentação de desvendá-lo era insuportável.

* * *

><p>Finalizado!<p> 


	4. Black Wolf

**Cap III – Black Wolf**

* * *

><p><em>... Os dias posteriores á minha noite de núpcias tem se mostrado uma agradável surpresa, no Clã Uchiha todos me tratam de maneira gentil, e os olhares que me lançam são de boas vindas. <em>_Tão diferente dos olhares acusadores e dos comentários desagradáveis, que eu estava acostumada enquanto ainda vivia no Clã Hyuuga. _

_... A pouco descobri que Terumi Mei é uma criatura mesquinha e cruel, e posso afirmar com toda a certeza de que aprendi o que é o Ódio quando conheci essa mulher detestável. Suas insinuações são desagradáveis e os toques indiscretos que destina ao meu marido tem como objetivo me humilhar, diante do Clã e de todos. Ela não se importa com o lugar ou com as pessoas que podem vir a vê-los, ela só quer que eu saiba que é com Ela que Madara vai estar durante ás noites... Tocando, Beijando, Possuindo... _

_De manhã, acordei chorando. Ultimamente, tem sido sempre assim, e a cada vez que sou obrigada a ver os dois juntos, sinto um pouco da minha coragem me abandonando e lágrimas traidoras se acumulam em meus olhos.__ Já nem sei se meu pranto é de tristeza ou desesperança. Acho que meus sentimentos se foram com as lágrimas._

_... Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado, mais o castigo tem sido uma tortura cruel._

_Trechos do diário de **Uchiha Hinata.**_

* * *

><p>Fechando os olhos, Hinata tentou conter a onda de auto-desprezo e sufocar suas lágrimas, o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta pareceu sufocá-la, e um gemido de desespero abandonou seus lábios no mesmo instante em que seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu no chão. Madara a odiava, e ainda assim se recusava a devolvê-la a família. Ele parecia se banquetear com seu sofrimento, e em seus olhos era nitída a aversão que sentia por ela.<p>

- Devia gastar suas energias com algo útil ao invés de se afogar em lágrimas e viver trancada nesse quarto como se fosse uma prisioneira.

A voz fria veio de suas costas, e a morena não precisou se virar para saber de quem se tratava. Lembrava-se vividamente daqueles olhos verdes, carregados de desprezo desde que havia flagrado aquela mulher com Madara, fato que havia se tornado constante. Nos poucos dias, após o casamento.. Dias em que estava aprendendo a rotina do Clã Uchiha, aquela mulher havia forçado sua presença a ela e mostrava-se uma figura frequente e desagradável, que em pouco tempo havia despertado na Hyuuga um sentimento que julgava não ter por mais ninguém, além de seu algoz: O ódio, puro e latente.

- Você deveria bater antes de entrar. _Disse a morena, sem sequer olhá-la._

A ruiva sorriu presunçosa e manteve o queixo erguido enquanto a encarava como se fosse um inseto, indigno de quaisquer atenção, então, dando mais um passo a frente disse:

- Você não passa de um estorvo Hyuuga... Uma imposição de Hashirama e do conselho Uchiha. - _A ruiva disse, raivosa._ - Madara pode ter se encantado com você, mais eu lhe garanto que ele logo vai cansar...

- Como cansou de você, Mei?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida, e antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa ou avançar para a morena como era sua intenção, a porta do quarto foi aberta e Madara passou por ela, olhando as duas mulheres num misto de curiosidade e irritação. Mei, no entanto, foi a primeira a falar e sua voz ganhou um tom meloso que irritou profundamente á Hinata.

- Madara-kun, te procurei por todo o castelo.

Hinata fez uma careta de desgosto ao ouvir a voz patética e irritante da mulher, em seguida, baixou os olhos e voltou a atenção para o jardim e as pessoas lá fora.

- O que faz aqui Mei? _Sua voz era grave e seu olhar estava fixo na esposa._

- Te procurando, já disse!

Segurando a ruiva fortemente pelo braço, ele a trouxe mais perto e sussurrou para que somente ela pudesse ouvir.

- Se eu souber que anda importunando minha esposa, vou fazê-la se arrepender, entendeu?

Temerosa, Mei simplesmente assentiu, sendo guiada porta a fora pelas mãos potentes do Uchiha. Ainda em silêncio, Madara observou as costas da esposa, ela resguardava silêncio e ele sabia que estava com medo. Ao se aproximar, o moreno notou os olhos fechados e os rastros de lágrimas secas.. Mei havia aprontado.

- O que ela disse? _Perguntou simplesmente_.

Madara chegou a pensar que ela simplesmente não responderia sua pergunta, mais a resposta veio, segundos depois em forma de sussurro.

- Nada que eu já não soubesse.

Aquela resposta o perturbou por alguns segundos, e sem saber como responder ou agir, ele simplesmente deu as costas a ela e saiu do quarto, sabia que perderia a cabeça se continuasse ali, e a ultima coisa que queria naquele momento era se envolver em mais uma briga com Hinata. Tudo o que desejava era impedir que lágrimas voltassem a manchar aquele rosto de fada, a razão daquele desejo, no entanto, ainda lhe era desconhecida.

* * *

><p>Os dias passavam de forma lenta, e a saudade da mãe e da irmã só fazia crescer, oprimindo o coração da morena. Caminhando pelos jardins do Clã Uchiha, ela notava com tristeza as drásticas diferenças entre aquele povo e os Hyuuga. Era sempre cumprimentada com mesuras respeitosas, felicitações pelo casamento, lindas flores e conversas agradáveis, as quais respondia com entusiasmo e sorrisos tímidos.<p>

Depois de uma agradável conversa com uma senhora, a morena notou uma pequena comoção formada por cinco meninas, de no máximo sete anos de idade, as pequenas sorriam e colhiam flores de um dos canteiros, enquanto entoavam canções que deviam ter aprendido com as mães, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao se lembrar que ela própria já havia sido igual aquelas meninas, feliz e livre preocupações.

Hinata se aproximou, ganhando imediata atenção das pequenas, umas lhe sorriram, mais a que aparentava ser a mais nova se escondeu nas costas de uma delas, ocasionando um novo sorriso na morena, fazendo-a recordar de si mesma e da maneira como costumava se esconder de todos atrás do pai.

- Ohayo meninas.. - _Ela cumprimentou sorrindo_. - O que estão fazendo?

- Colhendo flores! _Disse uma delas, sorridente_.

- Vamos fazer coroas com elas. _Completou a outra, extasiada._

- Você é uma fofoqueira Tomoé!

- Prometo que não conto a ninguém! _ Hinata apressou-se a dizer, ganhando a atenção das meninas._

As pequenas se entreolharam, e desviaram simultaneamente o olhar para a silhueta esbelta da Hyuuga. Depois de sussurros nada discretos como "_Ela é muito bonita pra ser malvada_" ou "_Ela pode nos ajudar com Mikoto-sama_" as pequenas finalmente voltaram sua atenção para a morena.

- Tem que prometer que não conta pra ninguém! _Hinata limitou-se a assentir_.

- É um segredo.. E, se Mikoto-sama descobrir que estamos colhendo suas flores arranca nossas cabeças!

- Nee-chan, eu não quero ficar sem a cabeça! _A pequena murmurou, ainda escondida atrás da maior._

- Yugao, deixa de ser chorona. _Uma das meninas disse a ela, irritada_.

Hinata sorriu e balançou a cabeça, era bem típico da irmã mais nova de Madara usar aquele vocabulário para meter medo nas pessoas, apesar de nunca cumprir as ameaças e sempre terminar as broncas com um sorriso conciliatório nos lábios.

- Eu não quero ficar sem a minha cabeça!

- Mikoto-obaa-chan não vai arrancar sua cabeça Imouto, eu prometo.

Incerta, a mais nova acabou abandonando o refúgio que eram as costas da irmã. Yugao, não devia ter mais do que três anos, e algumas lágrimas não derramadas brilhavam nos olhinhos negros enquanto uma expressão chorosa se instalava no rostinho infantil.

- Prometo que não vou deixar Mikoto-san fazer nada com você. - _A morena disse, com um sorriso afetuoso nos lábios_. - A nenhuma de vocês.

Com um sorriso terno, a morena se abaixou até a pequena e afagou os sedosos fios negros, recebendo em troca um corpinho pequeno que se atirou em seus braços assim que a tocou. As crianças do Clã Hyuuga costumavam ser mantidas bem longe dela, - _uma medida de precaução, diziam os conselheiros_. - e agora aquela pequena se jogava em seus braços como se ela fosse a resposta para todos os problemas do mundo!

Céus, aqueles bracinhos pequenos, e afetuosos firmemente atados a seu pescoço, tiveram o poder de apagar - _por momentos mágicos_. - a maioria das mágoas que haviam se instaurado em seu coração tão quebrantado! Somente depois de algum tempo o aperto afrouxou, e os lindos olhos negros da pequena se voltaram para ela, ainda úmidos pelas poucas lágrimas derramadas, mais sorridentes. Depositando a pequena no chão e controlando a própria vontade que tinha de chorar, Hinata sugeriu:

- Que tal se eu ajudasse vocês com as coroas!

Gritinhos extasiados escaparam das pequenas, e munidas de todos os tipos de flores, começaram a confeccionar as coroas que enfeitariam seus cabelos.

* * *

><p>Da varanda de umas das salas da mansão, Mikoto deixava que um sorriso terno se formasse em seus lábios enquanto observava a nova cunhada brincando com as pequenas, fazia tempos que não via aquelas meninas se divertindo tanto, e até a destruição do jardim mostrava-se algo fútil em comparação aqueles sorrisos tão espontâneos e ingênuos.<p>

Lembrava-se de Itachi e Sasuke ainda pequenos.. Sempre correndo e sorrindo para tudo e todos. Ah, como sentia saudades dos filhos! Agora dois homens fortes e responsáveis, lutando ao lado do pai, e sob a liderança de Madara. Desejava que o tempo passasse logo, queria abraçar a ambos e enchê-los de beijos.

- Mikoto. - _Aquela voz autoritária a despertou._ - Onde está minha esposa? Eu a procurei pela casa toda.

Com um aceno leve de cabeça, a Uchiha indicou a direção, vendo pela primeira vez em anos um minúsculo sorriso de canto formar-se nos lábios do irmão, enquanto observava a esposa sorrindo e se divertindo com as pequenas.

- Ela será uma mãe afetuosa para seus filhos Nii-sama!

Um tanto perturbado pelas palavras da irmã, e sem dizer nada, o moreno desceu para o gramado e caminhou em direção a esposa e as meninas que faziam companhia a ela. Ao se aproximar o suficiente, Madara constatou que o riso de Hinata tinha o mesmo som de guizos e era tão resplandece quanto o que o encantou da primeira vez que a virá. Madara manteve-se a uma distância segura, onde poderia ouvir a conversa, - _motivo de tanto riso_- sem ser visto.

- ...Mikoto-sama diz que ele é um lobo malvado que come criancinhas levadas!

Uma das pequenas disse, e Madara soube imediatamente que a conversa se tratava dele, então era por isso que as crianças mantinham distância dele? Bom, Mikoto teria muito para explicar.

- É verdade, minha okaa-san também me disse. _Reiterou outra._

O sorriso de Hinata era caloroso, e ela mantinha a mais nova das meninas em seu colo, enquanto acariciava os fios negros da menina, adornado por uma coroa de flores coloridas e prestava máxima atenção as palavras das outras, Madara mostrava-se ansioso por ouvir a resposta que ela daria aos comentários das pequenas.

- Não é educado dizer isso das pessoas. - _Ela disse, sendo interrompida por uma chuva de objeções_. - Madara-sama é meu marido meninas, e eu saberia se ele realmente gostasse de comer criancinhas levadas!

Os rostinhos infantis demonstravam confusão e incredulidade, e uma vez mais Hinata teve vontade de sorrir. A espontaneidade e sinceridade daquelas meninas a divertia.

- Mais a senhora é muito novinha pra ser casada! _Disse Suzumi, como se fosse óbvio_.

- E muito bonita! _Reiterou Yugao, abraçando-a novamente_.

Depois de retribuir ao abraço da pequena e sorrir das observações, no minímo hilárias que elas faziam a respeito de Madara, a morena resolveu pôr fim aquele medo sem sentido, sem saber porque se importava com o que aquelas pequenas achavam de Madara e inconsciente de que era atentamente observada.

- Madara-sama é um homem justo. - _Depois de alguns segundos refletindo, ela completou_. - É um general competente e também muito bonito.. Aquele rosto sério pode meter medo em vocês, mais eu garanto que se vocês olharem bem no fundo daqueles olhos... Vão perceber toda a bondade escondida neles.

Segundos de silêncio se seguiram depois da resposta da morena. Ela, por estar confusa demais com as próprias palavras, e as meninas por estarem pensando em mais perguntas a serem feitas.

- A senhora ama o General?

- Okaa-san diz que as pessoas se casam quando estão apaixonadas!

Aquelas palavras pegaram-na desprevenida, e sentindo-se um tanto nervosa a morena ruborizou, e foi naquele momento que a figura que esteve dominando seus pensamentos se materializou diante de si. Vestido de negro e com uma expressão enigmática no rosto, Madara a olhava de maneira diferente da que havia a encarado naquela mesma manhã, muito similar a noite de núpcias, antes dela estragar tudo contando a ele que já não resguardava pureza alguma no corpo.

- Bom dia meninas! _Ele cumprimentou_.

As pequenas olharam para o líder do Clã e em seguida para Hinata, buscando nela a coragem para responder ao cumprimento dele. E surpreso, Madara viu a esposa endereçando a elas um sorriso encorajador, antes dela mesma se erguer e cumprimentá-lo com uma mesura respeitosa e totalmente desnecessária na opinião dele, mas que Madara percebeu mais tarde ser apenas um estímulo para as pequenas. Formando uma fila, as cinco garotinhas repetiram o gesto de Hinata, e em coro entoaram:

- Ohayo Madara-sama!

Havia ainda certa relutância, mais com um sorriso discreto brincando em seus lábios, o General teve que admitir que aquela era uma mudança e tanto, já que toda vez que as meninas o viam se escondiam ou saíam correndo. Depois de minutos mergulhados em um silêncio incômodo, Hinata assistiu uma por uma as pequenas se distanciarem, inventando desculpas ou indo simplesmente brincar em outro lugar.

A morena sentiu-se aterorrizada ao notar que estava sozinha com o marido, mais bastou lembrar dos momentos agradáveis que havia passado na companhia das pequenas para se lembrar que deveria ter coragem e rogar que ele não a impedisse de voltar a vê-las, mais antes que quaisquer palavras pudessem abandonar seus lábios, Madara quebrou o silêncio.

- Haverá uma festa em nossa casa hoje á noite.

- Uma f-festa?

- Exatamente. - _Suspirando irritadiço, o moreno completou_. - Aparentemente só descubro sobre esse tipo de coisas no último instante..

- Como assim?

- Parece que o Hokage tem certa tendência em marcar festas e casamentos antes de avisar aos noivos e aos anfitriões! - _Olhando-a agora, o moreno disse_. - Sua família e toda a vila estarão presentes, e eu espero que se comporte e evite dores de cabeça desnecessárias.

- E-eu prometo me comportar!

- Ótimo. Quanto mais rápido se convencer de que agora me pertence, melhor para você!

O moreno havia se virado e chegou a dar alguns passos até que as delicadas mãos da esposa o detiveram, mais surpreso do que curioso ele voltou-se para encará-la e uma vez mais teve que freiar o desejo que tinha de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la.

- Sobre.. Sobre as meninas. - _Ela começou, hesitante_. - Existe algum problema, se eu voltar a vê-las?

Aquela pergunta o confundiu, havia notado medo no tom de voz de Hinata e a constatação o perturbou. Será que ela achava que ele seria tão cruel a ponto de proibi-la de ver as crianças?

- De maneira alguma. - _E antes que pudesse se conter, viu-se perguntando._ - Por que a pergunta?

Os olhos dela revelavam alívio e certo medo ao mesmo tempo, e depois de segundos reunindo coragem ela confessou.

- Medidas de precaução. -_ Vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha, ela se explicou._ - O conselho do Clã Hyuuga proibiu as crianças de se aproximarem de mim... Eu não... Não era uma boa influência!

- Eu não sou o conselho do Clã Hyuuga. - _Madara respondeu, ríspido_. - Sou seu marido!

- Eu sei!

Sem que ele pudesse detê-la, a morena se jogou em seus braços, murmurando inúmeras desculpas e agradecimentos. O breve contato teve o poder de fazê-lo sentir-se um homem afortunado, e sem quebrar o contato, Madara afastou-a um pouco de si, olhando-a nos olhos e tomando aqueles lábios carmim em um beijo atordoante e cheio de paixão que teve o poder de envolvê-lo e atá-lo ainda mais a aquela mulher.

Um beijo que espelhou ira nos olhos verdes que os observavam desde que havia abandonado Mikoto, para juntar-se a Hinata e as pequenas, olhos que banharam-se de lágrimas ao notar a ternura com que tocava e beijava a aquela maldita feiticeira Hyuuga.

Madara pertencia a ela, e o amor dele deveria pertencer a ela!

* * *

><p>Olhando-se no enorme espelho que tomava uma das paredes de seu quarto, Hinata teve que admitir pela primeira vez em muito tempo que gostou do que viu. A maquiagem, os cabelos, o semblante brando e principalmente o quimono com adornos em dourado que usava, uma peça negra que mais parecia uma obra de arte de tão lindo. Um sorriso suave cruzou seus lábios antes da morena abandonar o quarto e seguir para o jardim, onde os festejos já haviam se iniciado.<p>

Seus passos cadenciados e silenciosos a levaram para o jardim, decorado com algumas centenas de lâmpadas e mesas coloridas. Mais toda a plenitude pareceu esfumaçar no momento em que seus olhos cravaram-se na cena mais adiante. Mei, de braços dados com seu marido e um sorriso luminoso enfeitando os lábios carnudos, recebia aos primeiros convidados como se fosse a anfitriã da festa e esposa de Madara.

A mulher foi a única a vê-la, e em seus lábios um sorriso desdenhoso se formou, enquanto em seus olhos brilhava o Triunfo. Com os lábios trêmulos e os olhos inundados de lágrimas, a morena abandonou o jardim, correndo para o portão dos fundos e sumindo por entre as árvores do bosque. Medo e desolação subjugavam-na, e quando suas forças se esvaíram, o som de água lhe chamou a atenção.

Uma magnífica queda d' água desembocava numa espécie de piscina artificial. O tempo abafado e aquela água cristalina diante de si faziam um convite irrecusável a um mergulho. E sem pensar nas consequências ou em qualquer outra coisa, a morena começou a se despir, para em seguida se posicionar em uma das pedras e saltar para um mergulho perfeito em direção as profundezas reconfortantes daquele pequeno paraíso.

Madara com certeza estaria ocupado demais com Mei para sentir falta dela, e as outras pessoas com certeza se ocupariam de bajular o Hokage ou fofocar sobre o sumiço da esposa do general e o descaramento do mesmo e da amante dele, exibindo diante de todos o caso que ainda mantinham, apesar da recente união.

Já fora da água e abraçando a si mesma, a morena notou um barulho discreto atrás de si, e virando-se em alerta notou que a escuridão do bosque ocultava alguém. Somente seus dois olhos vermelhos podiam ser notados detrás das árvores e arbustos. Pânico a invadiu, e flashes de uma noite longínqua invadiram sua memória, retesando seus músculos e assombrando-a. A criatura revelou ser um lobo, um lobo majestoso com um porte imponenete e até atrevido, muito maior do que qualquer outro que ela já tivesse visto antes. A pelagem acinzentada ganhou um brilho azulado com o reflexo da luz da lua, enquanto uma sagacidade incomun brilhava em seus olhos, agora negros.

Com seu andar gracioso o animal se aproximava cada vez mais, enquanto a morena mantinha-se parada no mesmo lugar, os olhos atentos ao animal e o corpo congelado pelo medo. Amaldiçoou-se por ter sido impulsiva e por ter abandonado o território Uchiha sem a escolta necessária. Tinha certeza de que morreria.

* * *

><p>Cruzando o jardim pela centésima vez, e olhando ao redor em busca da esposa, Madara começava a impacientar-se pela ausência de Hinata, todos perguntavam por ela e as desculpas começavam a ser ineficazes. Ele sabia que Hinata fazia aquilo para irritá-lo, e o que de fato o irritou, foi perceber que a tática que ela usava estava funcionando.<p>

- Madara-kun, o que está acontecendo?

O Uchiha não se incomodou em responder, a única coisa que queria fazer naquele momento era ir atrás de Hinata e trazê-la até aquela maldita festa, arrumada ou não. Com um movimento brusco, e nem um pouco discreto, o patriarca Uchiha abandonou a ruiva e a passos duros seguiu para o interior da mansão, faria aquela mulher se arrepender por tê-lo deixado esperando e principalmente pela irritação que o acossava naquele momento.

Ele a faria entender que pertencia a ele e ao Clã Uchiha, nem que tivesse de possuí-la para demonstrar.

* * *

><p>Ironicamente, o único nome que cruzava sua mente conturbada naquele momento era o de Uchiha Madara, Hinata sabia que ele a protegeria! Seu pânico só fez crescer quando o animal lhe lançou um rosnado, como se a advertisse de que ainda estava ali, se aproximando cada vez mais e cercando-a. Làgrimas lhe turvaram a visão e seu corpo nu arrepiou-se quando um vento gelado atravessou a clareira.<p>

**- xXx -**

Furioso, o líder dos Uchiha golpeou a porta do quarto da esposa ferozmente. Sua paciência havia chegado ao limite, e se Hinata não o atendesse logo, colocaria aquela porta abaixo. Segundos de golpes insistentes e raivosos se passaram até que o moreno perdesse completamente as estribeiras e colocasse a maldita porta abaixo. Frustração o invadiu quando constatou que o cômodo estava vazio e em silêncio.

O General Uchiha, conhecido por seu auto-controle e sangue frio espumava raiva e estava completamente fora de controle. Havia buscado Hinata por todos os cômodos da casa, mais a mulher parecia ter simplesmente evaporado. Sua agitação logo foi percebida pelos convidados, e num instante os melhores homens de Hashirama e Madara estavam em uma busca frenética pela esposa do General.

- Eu vou matá-la Mikoto! - _O moreno disse, possesso_. - Eu juro que quando encontrá-la eu vou matá-la.

O olhar amedrontado da irmã se agravou, e cada novo minuto sem notícias só servia para inflar sua raiva, e inflamar sua corrente sanguínea. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Mikoto via o irmão naquele estado de nervos, e mesmo que para algumas pessoas suas palavras tenham soado como uma sentença de morte, ela sabia o real motivo para tamanha exasperação. Hinata havia dado um golpe certeiro no ego gigantesco de Madara, e o general não veria aquilo com bons olhos.

Ela só rezava para que o irmão controlasse a besta dentro dele e não cumprisse a ameaça! Mais suas esperanças caíram por terra quando ela o viu seguir para o bosque, e num salto transformar-se na criatura assassina e mortífera que ela sabia que ele era.

- Que Kami te proteja Hinata-chan!

* * *

><p>Congelada até os ossos e aterrorizada com a figura assassina á sua frente, a única coisa que Hinata conseguiu fazer foi rezar baixinho e deixar que lágrimas silenciosas lhe banhassem os olhos. Madara, aquele nome se repetia em seu cérebro como um mantra. Precisava do marido, da força dele e do refúgio que seus braços lhe proporcionariam. Mais um rosnado amedrontador escapou da garganta do animal, e no minuto que ele tencionou atacar um segundo lobo saltou dos arbustos, colocando-se em sua frente e impedindo o ataque.<p>

Aquele animal enorme e negro lhe transmitia uma sensação de segurança que a confundiu por alguns instantes, e depois de um rosnado temível do gigante negro, o outro animal pareceu amedrontado e fugiu. Os olhos dele voltaram-se para Hinata, e ao perceber sua nudez, um sentimento muito similar ao desdenho instaurou-se em seus olhos avermelhados.

As patas traseiras começaram a transformar-se, o corpo curvado do animal foi se tornando ereto e as patas dianteiras virando mãos humanas, em segundos aquele animal imponente e ameaçador transformou-se em seu marido. Em toda sua gloriosa nudez, Madara encarava a esposa com o cenho franzido e a raiva borbulhando em seu interior, Suijiro quase a havia matado por achar que se tratava de uma invasora, e se ele não tivesse chegado teria encontrado apenas os restos de Hinata, só de pensar que poderia tê-la perdido já o amedrontava e encolerizava na mesma proporção.

- O que é você?

Os olhos se apertaram com força e a expressão antes impassível tornou-se sombria. Apertando os braços da morena com força e olhando diretamente nos olhos perolados, o moreno respondeu.

- Sou seu pior pesadelo!

Dominada pelo pânico, e paralisada pela ira que escapava daquelas esferas ônix, Hinata esperou pelo pior. Havia escutado histórias sobre aquele homem desde que era uma menina. As pessoas o chamavam de desumano e sangüinario, e as meninas haviam dito que ele era um lobo que comia criancinhas, Hinata jamais pensou que aquilo fosse verdadeiro, até vê-lo transformando-se em homem diante de si, até agora aquilo tudo ainda parecia muito fantasioso.

- Como.. O que v-voccê .. ?

- Eu estava disposto a mudar.. - _Ele começou, sério_. - Mais ao que parece você me fez de tolo uma vez mais. Eu deveria ter dado ouvidos ao seu avô e me mantido longe de uma mulher promíscua e imunda como você!

Aquelas ofensas, lançadas com tamanho ódio destruíram-na por inteiro.

- É fácil lançar acusações, mais nada disso teria acontecido senão fosse você e aquela mulher com quem anda agarrado. - _As sobrancelhas de Madara arquearam-se, ela o estava desafiando?_ - Você não se importou de mostrar sua concubina á todos, nem de deixar que Ela ocupasse o meu lugar!

Sua mão envolveu o delicado pescoço com força, enquanto seu olhar mantinha o dela cativo. Não havia medo nos olhos dela, apenas orgulho ferido e algo mais, algo que ele jamais pensou que encontraria em uma criatura tão meiga e dócil quanto ela.

- Mei é digna e honesta. - _Ele disse, imperioso e sombrio_. - Em outras palavras, ela é a mulher que você nunca será, Hyuuga Hinata.

A morena manteve-se calada, aquele golpe doerá mais do que havia imaginado. Saber que Madara dividia a cama com Mei havia sido perturbador, mais descobrir que ele a amava era... Era como estar entre a vida e a morte. Sua boca abriu-se e fechou-se uma dezena de vezes antes da morena simplesmente virar-se para recolher as próprias roupas, vesti-las e caminhar pelo mesmo caminho que havia a levado até ali.

Atrás dela Madara mantinha-se em silêncio, sabia que havia exagerado e sabia o que havia dado a entender, mais não abriria mão daquela mulher.. Nunca.

* * *

><p>Recomposta graças a ajuda de um batalhão de servas, organizadas por Mikoto, Hinata chegou ao jardim de braços dados com Madara, algumas pessoas encaravam-na com curiosidade, algumas mulheres com inveja e outras com pena. Um nó se formou em sua garganta quando avistou a mãe ao longe, Hyuuga Emi lhe endereçava um sorriso afetuoso e cheio de carinho, á seu lado Hiashi, Neji e Hanabi mantinham as expressões neutras, mais um sorriso miúdo se formou nos lábios dos dois últimos Hyuugas ao vislumbrar a morena.<p>

Seus braços abandonaram os do marido, e seus pés apressaram-se em direção á família, sentia saudades de todos, mais sentia ainda mais falta do abraço caloroso que somente Hyuuga Emi poderia lhe dar. Um sorriso enfeitava o rosto bonito da matriarca Hyuuga ao receber a filha em seus braços, podia senti-la tremer e suspirar com o que lhe pareceu alívio.

- Meu anjo.. Meu pequeno e adorado anjo! _A mais velha murmurou, carinhosa._

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta okaa-san..

A morena revelou num sussurro, ainda abraçada a mãe e com o rosto escondido no pescoço da Hyuuga. Madara observava a cena com interesse, a fragilidade da esposa o chocou, e por alguns segundos achou que ela se entregaria ao choro diante de todos, mais com a mesma determinação com que o desafiará, Hinata segurava as lágrimas e se agarrava firmemente ao corpo da mãe.

Uchiha Hinata o enlouquecia, e aquilo era simplesmente Fascinante!

Com uma postura firme, digna de uma princesa ela se apartou da mãe e envolveu a irmã e o pai em um abraço apertado, mais o que de fato o perturbou foi o sorriso cândido que deixou escapar quando o homem de olhos perolados que acompanhava os Hyuuga sorriu a ela, antes de elevá-la e rodopiá-la no ar, sustentando-a firmemente e mantendo-a sempre perto de seu corpo, como se o lugar dela fosse aquele.

_- Tenho certeza que não quer uma mulher que já não é mais inocente... Não há pureza em mim._

Aquelas palavras repetiam-se em sua mente, enquanto seus olhos seguiam fixos nos dois. Hinata havia entregado a aquele homem o que devia ter sido dele por direito, e a descoberta mostrava-se um martírio interior capaz de sobrepujar qualquer sentimento que não fosse o ódio ou a ira que cresciam desenfreadas em seu interior, implorando por liberdade.

Sem que ele pudesse se conter suas mãos fecharam-se em torno do braço de Hinata, afastando-a daquele homem e trazendo-a para perto de si. Seus olhos negros cravaram-se nos perolados do desconhecido, que o encaravam com tanto ódio quanto ele próprio.

- Madara. - _A voz suave teve o poder de abrandar parte da raiva._ - Esse é Hyuuga Neji, meu primo!

A explicação não o fez odiar menos ao Hyuuga, mais serviu para abrandar a vontade que tinha de ver o sangue daquele maldito correndo por suas mãos. Sem que o Uchiha pudesse perceber, uma mão pesada pousou sob seu ombro e a voz do Hokage encheu seus ouvidos.

- Vejo que Hinata-chan está bem! -_ Dirigindo seu olhar para a morena, ele completou_. - Deu um susto em todos nos Hinata!

- Gomen ne Hokage-sama, não se repetirá!

Havia alívio e preocupação no tom de voz de Hashirama, e aquela constatação perturbou o Uchiha. Havia algo acontecendo entre aqueles dois, as trocas de olhares e palavras gentis eram claras e óbvias demais.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos á:<strong>

_Itami - FranHyuuga - Elzinha - Chicamun - Mikarim - Catherine3 - Millah-san -_

* * *

><p>Muito Obrigada pelas reviews lindas e por estarem gostando da Fic. Quanto aos meus outros projetos, o único que tem previsão de atualização é A Proposta, o quinto capitulo da Fic já está re-feito e só falta ser revisado.<p>

**P.S:** _Itachi e Sasuke vão aparecer no Fic sim, e já adianto que o primogênito vai dar dor de cabeça ao tio quando colocar os olhos na doce Hyuuga._

Bjos e até o próximo!


	5. Sonho

**Cap III – Sonhos.**

* * *

><p><em>...Uma vez mais eu fui estúpida, e me entreguei a ele de corpo e alma, sem me dar conta do mal que fazia a mim mesma, e sem saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabaria me magoando. E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu, Madara me magoou, não uma, mais dezenas de vezes. Suas insinuações e acusações eram lanças afiadas e certeiras, que sempre acertavam em cheio ao alvo: Eu, e meu tolo coração.<em>

_... As vezes me pego admirando-o de longe, observando seus movimentos com a espada, a força de suas mãos, o tom imperioso de sua voz e os cabelos sedosos e negros que dão a ele um ar misterioso capaz de me levar a loucura. Então me lembro de seus toques, seus beijos e carícias, e amaldiçoo a mim mesma por desejá-lo tão intensamente, mesmo sabendo que aqueles toques jamais se repetirão, e que Ele busca o amor nos braços de outra. Madara me abomina, e seus olhares e gestos são bastante eficazes em me demonstrar isso, levando a mim e a meu espírito para a solidão total, longe de seus toques, de seus beijos..._

_Foi então que **Ele** surgiu das águas, em toda sua gloriosa nudez, fazendo meus olhos prisioneiros de tamanha beleza e perfeição. Quando seu olhar negro encontrou o meu, e aquele sorriso riscou-se em seus lábios, eu soube que jamais o esqueceria. Voltar a vê-lo foi como encontrar um farol em meio a tempestade._

_Seu sorriso devastador está gravado a fogo em minha memória. _

* * *

><p>As últimas pessoas abandonavam o jardim, quando Hinata voltou-se para encarar o marido. Seus olhos negros e analíticos mediam-na de cima a baixo, enquanto vencia lentamente a curta distância que os separava. Seus dedos roçaram a pele de seu rosto com uma ternura que a surpreendeu, e entregue aquele contato tão íntimo, a morena fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com a sensação abrasadora despertada.<p>

- Aquele lobo na clareira? -_ Seus olhos abriram-se para observá-lo_. - Como você...?

- Uma maldição recaiu sobre mim e meu Clã, dando a nos o poder de nos transformarmos em lobos. - _Ele olhou para a lua durante um segundo_. - Durante a noite nossos poderes chegam ao ápice, isso é tudo!

A morena entendeu que não receberia nenhuma outra informação sobre o assunto e se deixou levar pelo carinho sútil que recebia, aquele era um momento raro e não queria desperdiça-lo com perguntas tolas.

- Me pergunto como pude ser tão cego. - _Seu tom de voz era baixo e suave, e suas mãos continuavam acariciando-a_. - Você me enfeitiçou com esses olhos e esse corpo, e eu me rendi á você!

- Eu não... _Ele a interrompeu, pousando o dedo sob os lábios carnudos. _

- Seu único erro, querida esposa, foi ser descuidada e permitir que eu descobrisse sobre seus amantes! _A voz suave ganhou um tom mordaz, e seus olhos abriram-se._

- Meus amantes?

A surpresa em seu semblante parecia genuína, mais Madara não cairia novamente na armadilha que eram aqueles olhos! Aos poucos, as pequenas mãos caíram ao lado de seu corpo e ela se afastou, deixando que o choro que havia reprimido por toda a noite a dominasse, lágrimas grossas e cristalinas que ele teve vontade de secar.

- Porquê... Porquê me mantém aqui, se tem uma opinião tão contrária a meu respeito? - _Sua voz não passava de um sussurro esganiçado._ - O que o impede de me devolver aos meus pais?

- Absolutamente nada. - _Um sorriso sádico formou-se em seus lábios rígidos_. - A não ser o fato de me deliciar vendo-a tão miserável!

Torcendo as mãos nervosamente, a morena voltou a fitar o chão. Madara tinha todo o direito de se vingar, e se aquele era o desejo dele, a única coisa que ela poderia fazer era aceitar as consequências por seus atos e suas próprias mentiras. Ela havia sido fraca, havia mentido e se submetido á um casamento de conveniência com um desconhecido por razões fúteis.

- Eu acho justo!- _Por um segundos os olhos negros se arregalaram em surpresa._ - Eu trouxe desgraça e vergonha ao seu Clã, e se Madara-sama acha que minha infelicidade o redimi de alguma forma, eu aceito meu destino.

As palavras dela fizeram-no sentir-se o mais imundo dos homens. Havia orgulho em sua voz de fada e seus olhos estavam banhados em lágrimas, ainda assim ela arqueou-se em uma mesura respeitosa antes de abandoná-lo no jardim, agora escuro. Os minutos pareceram séculos, mais no momento em que ela sumiu por uma das portas da mansão, a voz de Mikoto chamou sua atenção.

- Quanto tempo mais pretende fazer essa menina sofrer?

- Isso não é da sua conta Mikoto.

A mais nova, porém, limitou-se a encará-lo por longos segundos, e quando voltou a falar, sua voz assemelhava-se fielmente ao ralhar de uma mãe furiosa.

- Hinata-chan é uma menina inocente e bondosa, e você vai se arrepender por magoá-la tanto.

- Eu não me arrependo de nada Mikoto!

O tom rude a fez estremecer, mais era a única naquele Clã, além de Itachi e Sasuke, que tinham coragem suficiente para desafiar e falar qualquer coisa a Madara, sem temer suas represárias.

- Então a morte de Izuna foi apenas um meio, para chegar ao fim que você tanto desejava?

- Não fale de Izuna.

- Ele também era meu irmão, e eu também o amava... Tenho certeza de que Izuna-chan não gostaria do homem cruel que você se tornou, ele o venerava..

- Já Chega Mikoto!

A ira espelhada nas esferas ônix do mais velho, e o aumento considerável no tom de voz fizeram-na calar, Mikoto sabia até onde o irmão suportaria uma provocação, e seus olhos vermelhos a alertavam de que ele já estava no limite de sua paciência.

- Pense no que eu te disse, Madara... Ela não é como Mei, Hinata-chan é especial!

* * *

><p><em>- Não adianta se esconder minha pequena flor! Eu vou encontrá-la...<em>

_Desesperada e com o coração a mil, a morena correu o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam. A cada segundo seu olhar voltava-se para trás, na esperança de ver-se livre de seu perseguidor. Mais a cada vez que voltava o olhar, mais perto aqueles olhos amarelos estavam. Então, sem que soubesse como, ou quando, as mãos daquela criatura abominável agarraram seu braço com força e brusquidão, levando seu corpo ao chão com um impacto doloroso que a deixou tonta e nauseada por alguns instantes._

_- Agora, seja uma boa menina Hinata-chan!_

**- xXx -**

Os gritos de pânico e agonia escapavam do quarto de Hinata e enchiam cada um dos cômodos da Mansão Uchiha, acordando a todos e deixando o general em alerta. Com um movimento brusco e violento, o moreno abriu a porta e preparou-se para tudo, menos para a cena diante de seus olhos. Hinata estava banhada em suor e lágrimas, suas mãos agarravam os lençóis com força e vez ou outra arranhavam a si mesma tentando se livrar de seu perseguidor anônimo, seus gritos eram agonizantes e súplicas escapavam de seus lábios em forma de sussurros.

- Iie.. Onegaii..

Paralisado, o moreno assistiu a esposa se debater e lutar contra seus demônios interiores, incapaz de mover-se, de segurá-la e de sequer impedir que continuasse se machucando. Ele queria arrancá-la daquele pesadelo e dizer que tudo estava bem, mais o cheiro do medo dela o deixou atônito, tamanha era sua intensidade e força. A voz de Mikoto veio do corredor, e ao adentrar o quarto, a Uchiha cobriu os lábios com compaixão.

- NÃOOO.. _Ela gritou da cama, agarrando-se aos lençóis como se eles pudessem salvá-la de algo ou alguém._

Então eram a aqueles pesadelos que Hyuuga Emi havia se referido? Havia achado a descrição da mulher um exagero quando haviam conversado durante a festa, mais agora, vendo a pobre menina tão descontrolada e assustada, Mikoto entendeu a preocupação da outra. Aproximando-se com cautela e chamando a morena pelo nome de forma firme e carinhosa, a Uchiha conseguiu segurá-la por breves instantes, antes de ser rechaçada por um empurrão violento e mais gritos de pânico.

- Madara, faça alguma coisa. - _Somente naquele momento o líder Uchiha despertou do torpor_. - Alguém precisa contê-la e acordá-la antes que se machuque mais!

Com passadas largas, Madara atravessou o quarto e esmagou o pequeno corpo entre seus braços, impedindo-a de mover-se e sussurrando em seu ouvido para que acordasse, longos minutos se passaram até que Hinata parasse de se debater e o choro compulsivo cessasse. Quando os olhos perolados finalmente se abriram, amedrontados e vermelhos, o líder Uchiha sentiu alívio inundando-o.

- O que houve?

A resposta da morena, entretanto, foi ocultar o rosto choroso no toráx desnudo e envolver o marido em um abraço desesperado, necessitava de alguém por perto, ou a noite seria um martírio solitário e infindável, repleto de criaturas assustadoras dispostas a devorá-la.

- Não me abandone, Onegai!

- Jamais... Eu prometo.

Hinata o fitou e, lentamente, saiu do transe, tremendo. Sentindo-lhe os braços frios, Madara começou a friccioná-los, mais o terror ainda era nitído no olhar perolado da esposa.

- Está tudo bem... Tudo bem... Foi só um sonho ruim! _Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, tentando acalmá-la._

_Ela, entretanto, sabia que não havia sido só um sonho._

Olhando ao redor, o moreno deu-se conta de que Mikoto já não estava mais lá, e que a porta do quarto estava fechada. Seu olhar recaíu novamente na figura frágil e amedrontada entre seus braços, e foi impossível evitar estreitá-la ainda mais, afastando todo o medo e garantindo a ela a segurança que buscava nele. Por fim, a morena parou de tremer.

Madara ainda estava abraçado a ela, e vez ou outra tremores sacudiam o pequeno corpo, despertando nele um instinto primitivo de posse e, um desejo de mantê-la sempre protegida que o assombrou. Hinata não tinha forças para soltá-lo, encontrava-se ainda envolvida e amedrontada por aquele sonho aterrorizante. Desejava deixar o passado para trás, mais aquele homem havia a marcado fundo demais, e garantido que jamais esquecesse.

Entretanto, as palavras abandonaram seus lábios sem que ela pudesse contê-las.

- Faça amor comigo... _- Ele a olhou, incrédulo._ - Faça amor comigo agora, e me faça esquecer Madara...

Atônito, o líder Uchiha a encarou, imaginando se ela sabia o que estava dizendo, pedindo. Afastando-a somente o necessário para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos, ele viu a determinação e firmeza, nitídos em seu olhar antes tão amedrontado. Erguendo a mão, ele afastou os cabelos sedosos do rosto alvo e secou as gotículas de suor de sua testa, o olhar dela não se desviou dele em momento algum, reforçando o pedido de segundos atrás.

Ambas as mãos seguraram o rosto afogueado, e seus lábios encontraram os dela em um beijo suave e terno, enquanto a fazia recostar-se contra os travesseiros, tomando o cuidado de não assustá-la e perder o controle. Podia ver, através do fino tecido da camisola, o contorno de seus seios rígidos, a sombra escura de desejo brilhando em seus olhos perolados e os ofegos que deixava escapar entre um beijo e outro. Se Ela o desejava, quem era ele para questionar tamanha dádiva dos deuses?

Entretanto, ele viu-se detendo as carícias e se afastando dela, não suportaria ser rechaçado novamente e não sabia se teria forças para recuar se ela o repelisse. Preocupava-se com Hinata, e a última coisa que desejava era ter de forçá-la a aceitá-lo.

- Madara?

Ele voltou-se para encará-la, vendo as lágrimas começarem a se formar nos cantos dos olhos, ante a possível rejeição. Porque era tão difícil dar as costas aquela mulher? Porque não conseguia ignorá-la como fazia com Mei? Ela se aproximou cautelosamente, pousando as pequenas mãos em seu peito e deslizando-as até sua nuca, trazendo-o cada vez mais perto.

- Eu não vou me deter Hinata! _Ele avisou, sombrio._

Ela sustentou seu olhar, dizendo sem palavras tudo o que ele necessitava saber. Sua boca tomou a dela de maneira possessiva, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo delgado, conhecendo e desvendando cada um de seus segredos mais íntimos. Quando ele a despiu, e beijou todo seu corpo, o medo que a invadirá em todas as outras vezes não esteve presente, só havia a certeza de que aquilo era o certo e de que ele não a magoaria.

Sua respiração era irregular. Parecia que ele tinha intenção de dizer algo, - _algo que poderia estilhaçar seu coração._ - mais nenhuma palavra abandonou seus lábios, a não ser o gemido gutural e animalesco que deixou escapar antes de voltar a beijá-la com uma paixão que a incendiou por inteiro. A extensão de seu corpo desceu sobre ela, e seus dedos contornaram os lábios inchados e avermelhados pela paixão com ternura, antes de voltar a tocá-los com os próprios.

Inebriada e completamente entregue, Hinata abriu sua boca para a invasão de sua língua e não conseguiu deter o gemido de puro deleite que escapou de seus lábios ao senti-lo roçando-lhe a ereção. Ele era seu protetor, um lobo selvagem que a fazia sentir-se segura e... Amada? Suas mãos fortes e calejadas percorriam-na tão meigamente, que ela pensou que poderia enlouquecer. Quando essas mãos encontraram seus seios rijos, um gemido cheio de necessidade escapou de sua garganta.

Inundada por sensações indescritíveis, Hinata arqueou o corpo de encontro a boca faminta, deixando que Madara se banqueteasse em seu corpo, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam de leve a pele morena do dorso do marido, enviando uma corrente de excitação por todo o corpo masculino, resultando em um gemido alto muito similar a um uivo, que teve o poder de excitá-la ainda mais. Quando ele interrompeu o beijo para olhá-la, ela sorriu, deixando que suas mãos vagassem terna e delicadamente pelo rosto másculo.

- Se fizermos isso, você será minha e eu jamais a deixarei ir.

Ela viu o temor brilhando em seus olhos e oscilando o som de sua voz, e acariciou sua mandíbula tensa, detendo naquele gesto todo o amor e respeito que sentia por aquele homem. Não queria que ele a deixasse, jamais.

- Nada me faria mais feliz do que pertencer á **Você!**

Ela o desarmou com aquelas palavras, e o beijou até que ele sentisse a verdade de sua declaração em seu coração. Um sorriso de satisfação riscou-se nos lábios do moreno, e ele deixou que suas mãos percorressem o corpo curvilíneo de sua esposa até deter-se nos seios uma vez mais, massageando-os com delicadeza, sugando-os e mordiscando-os até que a teve ofegando debaixo dele.

- É uma mulher preciosa!

Madara fechou seus lábios ao redor do mamilo sensível, estimulando-o e roçando sua língua até enrijecê-lo. Deixando que um gemido alto escapasse de seus lábios, a morena entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos negros e o segurou contra seu peito, querendo prolongar a sensação indescritível proporcionada pelos lábios experientes do marido.

Quando ele passou sua língua sob seu estômago, Hinata se levantou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para ver o que ele ia fazer. Sua língua deixava rastros de fogo sob sua pele, e suas intenções se revelaram quando os olhos negros encontraram os perolados, sedentos e carregados de desejo. Ela quis afastar-se, mais a idéia de senti-lo ali era excitante demais para negar-se. Ele afundou seu rosto entre suas pernas, acariciando-a e excitando-a com a língua e com os dedos, arrancando-lhe gemidos e súplicas de posse. Depois, segurando-a firmemente pelos tornozelos, ele as abriu mais amplamente, expondo-a completamente á sua boca faminta.

Hinata choramingou, dominada pelo êxtase. Sentiu que fechava os punhos nos cabelos dele enquanto seu corpo se sacudia em espasmos violentos. No ápice do prazer, ela gritou seu nome e o observou sorrir com deleite enquanto se colocava entre suas pernas. Seu olhar prendeu o dela, e palavras não foram necessárias para que Ela soubesse o que viria a seguir. A morena fechou os olhos e sentiu-o entrar lentamente em seu corpo. Não havia lágrimas, não havia dor e não havia principalmente aqueles olhos dourados aterrorizando-a.

- Abra os olhos Hinata! - _Ele ordenou, autoritário_. - Eu quero que me veja, e que saiba quem está lhe proporcionando prazer!

Controlando-se, o moreno manteve-se imóvel até que ela acatasse sua ordem. Quando os olhos de Hinata finalmente se abriram, Madara a beijou com paixão, enterrando-se profundamente em seu interior e saindo com a mesma lentidão enlouquecedora. Ele a amou tão lenta e tão suavemente, que a morena chegou a pensar que o tempo havia parado, para que ambos desfrutassem plenamente do momento.

A morena sentia a excitação inundando seu corpo cada vez mais, deixando que o desejo obscurecesse sua razão e a dominasse inteiramente. Suas pernas envolveram o corpo musculoso do marido, e suas unhas contornaram cada uma das cicatrizes orgulhosamente expostas em suas costas. Seus olhos se fecharam, quando a força do segundo ápice a atingiu, e maravilhada, ela observou aquela mesma boca que a beijará segundos atrás curvarem-se em um soriso pecaminoso antes que Madara enterasse a cabeça em seu pescoço e derramasse em seu interior sua semente.

Mais tarde, Madara observava o rosto do anjo adormecido em seus braços. Sua mão delicada repousava sob seu peito e seus cabelos índigo se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, enquanto uma fina camada de suor grudava a farta franja em sua testa e brilhava com os reflexos da lua. Ele capturou a pequena mão e a levou aos lábios, depositando ali um beijo casto. Havia feito amor com aquela mulher, e tudo o que desejava era senti-la rendida e entregue em seus braços novamente.

* * *

><p>O som do aço se chocando encheu os ouvidos da dama adormecida entre os lençóis, enquanto, tímidos raios de sol invadiam o cômodo e interrompiam seu sono. Suas mãos tatearam a cama, ansiavam pelo corpo másculo e quente que a tinha protegido durante a noite, mais depois de segundos, a morena entendeu que estava sozinha, seus olhos se abriram e neles se refletiram todo o desgosto que sentia de si mesma. De sua fragilidade, da esperança de tê-lo ao seu lado, de ter se entregado completa e ternamente á um homem que talvez não se importasse com seus sentimentos, ou que simplesmente os ignorasse.<p>

_- Mei é digna e honesta... Em outras palavras, ela é a mulher que você nunca será, Hyuuga Hinata._

_- Seu único erro, querida esposa, foi ser descuidada e permitir que eu descobrisse sobre seus amantes! _

_- Absolutamente nada... A não ser o fato de me deliciar vendo-a tão miserável!_

As palavras dele seguiam fixas em sua mente, acossando-a, desestruturando todas as certezas que tinha em relação á ele e em relação a si mesma. _Céus, estava apaixonada por um homem cruel, que provavelmente riria enquanto lhe arrancava o coração!_ Estúpida, disse a si mesma, finalmente se levantando e cobrindo a nudez com o robe de seda que continuava ao lado da cama. Seu corpo estava dolorido em diversas partes, inclusive em lugares que ela jamais imaginou que estariam.

Seus passos vacilantes lhe levaram á janela, e descobriu os sons que a haviam despertado. O pátio central do Clã havia se transformado em uma arena, as pessoas, que geralmente estavam empenhadas em suas tarefas diárias formavam um círculo ao redor dos combatentes, aplaudindo e torcendo. Seu corpo tencionou ao notar o homem que batalhava junto ao soldado, tratava-se de ninguém menos que seu marido, tinha uma katana em cada mão e parecia concentrado no combate.

Quando as espadas se chocaram, Hinata prendeu a respiração. Os movimentos de ambos eram rápidos, e pelas faíscas que se desprendiam das lâminas cada vez que se chocavam, ela sabia que eram golpes potentes. Seus olhos se perderam no guerreiro feroz que era o marido, nos contornos rígidos de seus traços, nos músculos potentes de seu abdômen e braços, nos cabelos negros e sedosos que lhe chegavam á cintura, na voz, forte e imponente...

Deixando que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, apoiou-se no marco da porta que dava para a sacada. Seus olhos seguiam fixos em Madara, e em determinado momento ele parou e a olhou de longe. Um olhar cáustico, que a surpreendeu, tamanha era sua intensidade. Mei, surgiu de entre a multidão, seus braços o envolveram e seus lábios procuraram os dele. Ali, diante de todo o Clã Uchiha, Madara rendeu-se a maldita beldade ruiva, humilhando-a uma vez mais, esfregando diante de si o quão insignificante era para ele.

Aparentemente, nada mudou! Foi o que disse a si mesma, sentindo-se uma tola por albergar alguma esperança. Derrotada e a beira das lágrimas, a morena entrou totalmente no quarto, deixando que o roupão caísse a seus pés enquanto seguia para a casa de banho anexa a seu quarto. Um sorriso triste riscou-se em seus lábios, e ao invés de seguir para a terma, viu-se envolvida em uma yukata a caminho da cachoeira onde quase havia morrido na noite anterior.

Estava apaixonada, e completamente perdida!

* * *

><p>- Idiota, deixa de moleza! Temos que voltar o quanto antes...<p>

- Não, não temos. - _Afirmou o moreno_. - Você é o certinho, e se te incomoda o atraso que eu represento, me deixe para trás!

Sasuke bufou, apesar de ser o irmão caçula, era sempre ele quem tinha que dar cobertura as infantilidades desnecessárias de Itachi. Estava a meses longe do Clã Uchiha, tinha saudades de casa e sobretudo da mãe. Adorava Mikoto, sua voz doce, seus traços angelicais, seu sorriso carinhoso e seus braços reconfortantes. Sorriu com indulgência, dessa vez deixaria seu irmão consertar as próprias burradas, e se explicar para Madara.

Com uma inclinação de cabeça, os soldados que os acompanhavam o seguiram, estavam a alguns metros de distância do Clã e em poucos minutos chegariam lá. Provavelmente Madara sequer notaria a falta de Itachi, e se os boatos sobre o casamento do líder Uchiha estivessem corretos, o tio não os receberia naquele dia.

- Vamos.. - _Ordenou, firme_. - Deixem esse idiota sofrer as consequâncias de suas ações sozinho!

Com um sorriso de pura satisfação, Itachi observou seu otouto afastar-se. Provavelmente deveria ensiná-lo a aproveitar mais as belezas da vida, ao invés de resmungar o tempo inteiro como um velho caquético. Mais do que satisfeito com o silêncio ali, o moreno livrou-se de cada uma de suas roupas, abandonando-as em um canto e jogando-se nas águas límpidas e refrescantes da cachoeira. Havia sonhado com aquilo durante todo o tempo que esteve fora, e só o que pode fazer foi suspirar com deleite antes de afundar uma vez mais.

**- xXx -**

Com os olhos marejados, a morena caminhava com a cabeça baixa. Mesmo tendo feito aquele caminho uma única vez, recordava-o perfeitamente bem. Um grupo de soldados lhe chamou a atenção, mais tinha necessidade de manter a distância de todo e qualquer ser humano, por isso manteve o semblante baixo e continuou seu caminho, sem destinar a aqueles homens um segundo olhar.

Sasuke olhou a misteriosa dama de branco com curiosidade, havia levantado minimamente o semblante para olhar a guarnição, e com aquele pequeno gesto havia mostrado um rosto branco como a porcelana, e olhos de um cinza peculiar. Os cabelos índigo brilhavam vividamente na luz do sol, e ocultaram seus traços majestosos justo quando ele entrecerrou os olhos para enxergá-la com mais clareza.

_Linda_, pensou o moreno, enquanto assistia a bela fada se afastando cada vez mais.

Pondo-se em marcha, Hinata alcançou seu destino final poucos minutos depois, deixando que um suspiro de puro deleite escapasse por seus lábios, no mesmo momento que seus olhos se entrecerravam de prazer. A água sempre havia sido um elemento agradável para ela, atuando muitas vezes como um bálsamo tranquilizante. Agachando-se na beira, a morena afastou as mangas do quimono e molhou os ombros, deleitando-se apenas em sentir a água gelada sob o corpo, as sandálias que cobriam seus pés foram esquecidas á um lado, e no instante seguinte expirou com deleite, sentindo a água gelada agora na sola dos pés.

Foi então que um movimento no centro da cachoeira lhe chamou a atenção. Com braçadas fortes e decididas, a criatura situou-se alguns centímetros longe dela, submergiu somente para emergir poucos segundos depois, revelando uma cabeleira negra, um torso esculpido e um rosto digno de um deus. Itachi secou os olhos com as mãos e afastou o cabelo do rosto, a água cobria seu corpo da cintura para baixo, e ele não estava certo sobre abandonar aquele lugar maravilhoso e voltar para o tédio que era o maldito Clã Uchiha.

As chateações dos malditos anciões reverberavam em seu subconsciente, arruinando toda a paz que havia encontrado naquelas águas pacíficas e reconfortantes. Com uma inalação profunda, o moreno inalou o delicado cheiro de sândalos, fechou os olhos, deleitando-se com a essência calmante.

Um ofego lhe chamou a atenção, e ali na margem, ele avistou uma deusa. Seu sorriso foi involuntário, e ignorando a própria nudez, ele deu um passo em direção ao anjo de cabelos índigo.

* * *

><p>Os soldados recém chegados foram recebidos com aplausos e abraços apertados de seus familiares e amigos. Do portão do Clã, Sasuke já podia ver o sorriso cálido da mãe, e foi impossível conter o que se desenhou nos próprios lábios. Alcançou-a em segundos, envolvendo o corpo miúdo em seus braços e elevando-o alguns poucos centímetros do chão.<p>

- OH meu amor! - _Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, emocionada. - _Senti tanto a sua falta.

Ele também havia sentido, no entanto, não era necessário verbalizar. Aquele abraço dizia tudo. A contragosto se afastou dela, mais foi incapaz de quebrar o contato. Logo a presença poderosa de seu tio se fez presente, e o menino saudoso deu lugar ao homem decidido que era.

- Onde está Hinata?

Quem era Hinata? Perguntou-se o moreno, curioso.

- Da última vez que a vi estava adormecida, em seus aposentos. - _Então, o semblante sereno transformou-se._ - O que fez a ela dessa vez nii-san?

Havia um quê de maldade e repreensão na voz de Mikoto, um tom intimidante que Sasuke conhecia e que ainda hoje lhe dava medo. Sua mãe era uma criatura adorável e pacifíca, mais se transformava em uma harpia mortífera quando alguém a aborrecia ou não seguia suas regras tal e como ela gostaria que fosse. Madara era o único que nunca pareceu se intimidar, mais naquele momento estava branco como cera e olhava alternadamente de um lado para o outro em busca de algo, possivelmente uma desculpa para escapar do olhar fulminante da irmã.

- Não tive a oportunidade de fazer nada como supõe Mikoto. - _O olhar do líder Uchiha endureceu._ - Mais o terei.. Assim que encontrá-la!

- Quem é Hinata?

Somente naquele momento, Madara pareceu se dar conta de quem estava diante de si. Seus olhos negros esquadrinharam o sobrinho com atenção, em busca de hematomas ou feridas, se orgulhou de não encontrar nenhum. Silencioso, Madara procurou ao redor, e Sasuke irritou-se, a pergunta que ele esteve temendo viria a seguir.

- Onde está Itachi?

* * *

><p><em>Hello pessoal!<em>

_Mais uma atualização fresquinha.. Devo demorar para postar novos capitulos nessa e em outras Fic's, o tempo não tem estado do meu lado ultimamente, então, peço um pouquinho de paciência!_

_Bjos._

_**Agradecimentos á**:_

_Catherine3 - Itami - Mikarim - Millah-san - Ale-chan_


	6. Um Pedaço do Paraíso

**Cap V - Um pedaço do paraíso.**

* * *

><p><em>... Minha existência se tornou vazia, e olhando ao meu redor, eu finalmente posso perceber que nada mais vale a pena e que o meu sofrimento, por maior que seja, nunca vai ser o suficiente. O amor é uma armadilha cruel, um embuste traiçoeiro que me faz recordar o quão miserável eu seria sem Ele. Em meu interior já não há calor, só uma realidade oca e insensível, uma tristeza profunda que nem mesmo as lágrimas são capazes de aliviar.<em>

_... Itachi, esse nome tem o poder de mexer com minhas estruturas e somente o dono dele é capaz de arrancar de meus lábios um sorriso verdadeiro. Sua voz é como bálsamo para meus ouvidos, seu toque é suave como uma pluma e seus olhos são um convite para a perdição, assim como seus lábios._

_Lábios que eu tive, lábios que eu ainda desejo!_

_Trechos do diário de **Uchiha Hinata.**_

* * *

><p>Os cabelos índigo balançavam junto a brisa, desprendendo o doce aroma de sândalo da pequena fada, enquanto flores de cerejeira dançavam ao redor do corpo sinuoso, formando um pequeno e cálido redemoinho. Itachi sentia-se preso aquela visão celestial, incapaz de desviar os olhos, tamanha era a perfeição nos traços e no corpo daquela mulher.<p>

Aquela linda fada era a encarnação de todos os seus desejos.

Os cabelos longos e brilhantes, os lábios carnudos e rubros como o sangue, a pele branca como a porcelana, que incitava seus admiradores á um toque, e olhos que carregavam uma tempestade. Kami, aquela pele era tão macia e delicada quanto parecia ser? Qual seria o sabor daqueles lábios?

Sem poder se deter, e em um piscar de olhos, o moreno estava diante dela, incapaz de desviar o olhar ou sequer piscar, tamanho era o medo de ver desvanecendo diante de seus olhos aquela linda criatura, com dedos trêmulos, ele percorreu o rosto pálido, deixando que um sorriso de alívio se desenhasse em seus lábios quando sua musa continuou diante de si, provando a ele que não se tratava de uma ilusão criada por sua imaginação fértil. Sua mão descansou na base do pescoço alvo, e seus olhares jamais se desviavam.

- Me diga seu nome, Doce Anjo!

_Doce Anjo?_ Hinata pensou que poderia morrer só para ouvir aquelas palavras tão ternas, e em um tom tão afável e sedutor de novo, mais dos lábios de outro homem. Algum dia Madara seria capaz de dizer palavras como aquelas para ela? Algum dia ele a perdoaria por mentir? Algum dia ele a amaria? Não, ele tinha sido bastante claro quanto a isso, mais ainda assim doía, uma dor tão pálpavel que as lágrimas começaram a se formar nos cantos de seus olhos.

Atordoada, a morena deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do corpo másculo daquele desconhecido e preparada para voltar ao Clã Uchiha, no entanto, ao dar o primeiro passo sentiu um aperto firme no braço. Com os olhos marejados e um pouco assustada, a morena voltou a olhar para o desconhecido, focando sua atenção naquelas duas pedras ônix tão determinadas... Tão estranhamente familiar.

- Por favor, me diga seu nome.

Havia algo na voz e nos olhos daquele estranho que lhe despertavam uma sensação prazenteira de segurança, e sem que ela pudesse frear a si mesma, viu-se respondendo.

- H-hyuuga Hinata!

Somente depois de pronunciar aquelas duas palavrinhas foi que a morena se deu conta do erro que havia cometido, no entanto, ele não deu a ela tempo de corrigir-se ou pronunciar uma única palavra sequer. Tão rápido quanto havia se aproximado da primeira vez, ele a tomou nos braços e capturou seus lábios, um beijo terno e suave que lhe rendeu todo o fôlego. Um contato fugaz, mais não menos atordoante.

Com a testa apoiada na dela, Itachi observava maravilhado, as expressões que se desenhavam no rosto de porcelana. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, parecendo um pouco confusa. Sem querer assustá-la ainda mais, Itachi permitiu que ela se afastasse, e quando ela virou-se e começou a correr, ele não fez absolutamente nada para tentar impedi-la.

Sem dar ao misterioso homem a chance de encuralá-la e beijá-la novamente, Hinata correu o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiram, pondo distância entre os dois e se amaldiçoando interiormente por aquele gesto covarde, inconsciente do sorriso que se desenhou nos lábios do moreno.

- Eu vou encontrá-la Hyuuga Hinata.. - _Ele disse, enquanto a via se distanciar_. - Vou encontrá-la e você vai ser minha!

**- xXx -**

Lágrimas grossas corriam livres pelo rosto alvo da morena, enquanto corria desenfreada para o Clã Uchiha. Lugar que uma vez havia sido uma chance de recomeçar, e que agora nada mais era do que uma prisão tão pior quanto os Hyuuga, não pelas pessoas que viviam ali, mais única e exclusivamente por Madara. As palavras do estranho faziam eco em sua mente, mexendo com cada uma de suas certezas e confundindo ainda mais seus sentimentos.

Quem era aquele homem? E porque ele a confundia daquela maneira?

Havia ansiado o toque daquelas mãos, havia desejado as promessas apaixonadas ocultas naqueles olhos ônix, havia cobiçado a posse inebriante que aquele corpo majestoso prometia, e ambicionava os beijos luxuriosos que aqueles lábios poderiam ofertar. Mas, aquilo tudo estava errado. Ela era uma mulher casada, e mesmo que Madara não a amasse, Ela o amava. Havia entregado ao líder Uchiha seu corpo e sua alma, e somente um toque daquelas mãos era capaz de incendiá-la.

Os guardas do Clã arquejaram em mesuras respeitosas quando a morena cruzou os portões, entretanto, seus pensamentos estavam distantes demais para responder ao cumprimento ou sequer notar o pequeno burburinho de homens e mulheres que havia se formado no pátio principal do Clã Uchiha. Suas mãos friccionavam os braços repentinamente frios, enquanto a morena alcançava a varanda principal, no entanto, seu corpo bateu em algo rígido que não deveria estar ali e quando seu olhar se voltou para o obstáculo, Hinata perdeu o fôlego.

- Vo-você?

* * *

><p>Olhando a seu redor, Madara se deu conta de que todo o contingente de soldados de seu Clã, deixados aos cuidados de seus sobrinhos estavam vivos e sem nenhum rastro de ferimento grave. Aquela constatação o agradou, e apesar de saber que nenhum ser humano normal era páreo para seus soldados, a preocupação por sua gente sempre o açoitava durante a noite.<p>

Foi então que ele a viu cruzando o pátio, os pés descalços e o rosto perdido em pensamentos. Os olhares de alguns de seus homens se voltaram para Ela, demorando-se nas curvas acentuadas pelo quimono. Algo dentro dele estalou, uma vontade incontrolável de arrancar os olhos de cada um daqueles homens, e arrastá-la para o quarto, onde ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo poderia admirar e beijar cada centímetro daquele corpo sinuoso.

Havia pensado que uma noite ao lado dela bastaria para aplacar o desejo insano que sentia, mais ao que parecia seu corpo reagia de uma maneira completamente diferente, bastava sentir aquele cheiro inebriante que ela deixava escapar, tê-la no mesmo cômodo ou simplesmente sentir seus dedos percorrendo-o com curiosidade e uma inocência excitante para enlouquecer de desejo.

- Veja, ali está Hinata-chan!

Os olhos de Sasuke finalmente encontraram a mulher apontada por sua mãe, a mesma que ele havia visto apenas alguns minutos mais cedo quando chegava. A linda fada era esposa de Madara? Como o tio havia obtido êxito em conquistar uma mulher linda como aquela, ele não sabia, a única coisa que desejava era ver o rosto daquele anjo misterioso uma vez mais.

* * *

><p>Hinata estava atônita, encarando fixamente o homem que vira apenas alguns minutos atrás na cachoeira. Como ele sabia que ela vivia ali? Ele a seguirá? Como ele conseguirá chegar ali antes dela? Demônios, porque os guardas não o detiveram?<p>

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Os dois perguntaram em uníssono, encarando-se com genuíno assombro quando as palavras pareceram fazer algum sentido. Recuperando o controle e deixando cair sobre o semblante uma máscara de falsa tranquilidade, o moreno encarou Hinata por alguns segundos em completo silêncio, antes de suspirar e voltar a falar.

- Achei que não quisesse voltar a me ver anjo, você saiu correndo. - _O bom humor cintilava em suas palavras._ - Mudou de idéia?

O semblante confuso deu lugar a uma expressão de raiva contida, as bochechas brancas ganharam um tom avermelhado que a fez ainda mais deliciosa. Um sorriso sexy se desenhou nos lábios do moreno, enquanto esperava pelo ataque, que ele sabia que viria. A gatinha tinha garras, e nada poderia ser mais excitante!

- Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan, estamos aqui!

No centro do pátio, Mikoto berrava seu nome e gesticulava. Madara estava a seu lado, junto a um segundo homem que ela não lembrava de ter visto alguma outra vez. Um muxoxo escapou de seus lábios e sem se importar com os pés descalços, ela caminhou em direção a forca. Madara concerteza a mataria por estar descalça e naqueles trajes obscenos, na frente de uma dúzia de homens que ela não sabia de onde havia saído.

- Querida, venha conhecer meu filho!

Antes que ela os alcançasse, Mikoto a interpelou, guiando-a pelas mãos até os dois homens e sorrindo orgulhosa enquanto apresentava-lhe o filho caçula. Nervosa, a morena percebeu que o misterioso homem da cachoeira a seguia com um sorriso descarado, e diferente do que havia pensado, nem Mikoto ou sequer Madara acharam aquilo estranho.

- Filho, está é Uchiha Hinata, esposa de Madara. - _Com um sorriso, Mikoto seguiu as apresentações_. - Hinata-chan, esse é meu filho Caçula, Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi sentiu o mundo a seu redor desabar! Esposa? De Madara? Como uma criatura como aquela poderia estar casada com um homem como o tio? Sasuke deve ter sentido o mesmo choque, porque seus olhos estavam fixos na beleza morena, e desviavam-se vez ou outra para o tio, esperando que ele esclarecesse a confusão de Mikoto e explicasse que aquilo não passava de um mal entendido, entretanto, nada daquilo aconteceu, e ao invés de negar as palavras da mãe, Madara envolveu a mulher pela cintura e a estreitou entre os braços, possessivamente.

- Itachi, que bom que se juntou a nós!

- Oh, meu querido, te procurei por todos os lados, onde se escondeu?

- Eu estava por aí Okaa-san... _Seus olhos fixaram-se na figura diminuta e sinuosa que era Hinata._

_- _Está é Uchiha Hinata, esposa de Madara_. - Mikoto parecia genuinamente orgulhosa da mulher. - _Hina-chan, esse é Itachi, meu primogênito!

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Uchiha-sama!

- Tenha certeza de que o prazer é todo meu Hinata-san.

O delicado rosto voltou a corar graciosamente, e num gesto tímido, a linda fada buscou refúgio nos braços de Madara, só para, segundos depois se dar conta do que havia feito e se afastar abruptamente, como se acabasse de ter sido queimada. Como uma mulher delicada como aquela poderia estar casada com... Com um homem como Madara?

Havia tensão entre os dois, aquilo era nítido para qualquer idiota, e o pescoço alvo não ostentava a marca dos dentes de Madara, o que significava que ela continuava sendo pura, ou que o tio ainda não a havia marcado. Numa sociedade lupina como a deles, as fêmeas eram marcadas por seus machos, pequenas marcas de mordida, geralmente dadas na base do pescoço, com o intuito de afastar possíveis rivais e acrescentar o cheiro do marido no corpo da mulher. A marca significava a união entre os dois, uma espécie de aliança de casamento.

- Peço licença a todos...

- Não vai a lugar algum agora. - _Madara disse, soando como o homem duro que era_. - Existem pessoas que ainda não conhecem minha mulher!

- Não tenho vontade de conhecer niguém por agora! - _Os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram, Mikoto deixou escapar um som de agonia, enquanto Sasuke piscava, incrédulo._ - Que tal chamar sua preciosa gueixa? Tenho certeza que Mei vai adorar ocupar o meu lugar... Outra vez!

- Não me provoque, Hinata!

- Você provocou isso, marido! - _A última palavra estava carregada de désdem_. - Quando exibiu sua preciosa amante diante de todos..

- Ciúmes? _Madara perguntou, em tom mordaz._

- Asco.. - _Ele se tornou o homem cruel de outrora_. - De você, das suas atitudes e principalmente de seu toque! Eu exijo que me devolva aos meus pais.

- Você exige? - _Ele repetiu, sardônico._ - Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso é impossível!

- Não, não é..

- Oh sim! Eu havia me esquecido que você...

Hinata se virou antes que ele terminasse a sentença, não suportaria as ofensas que ele provavelmente diria. Determinada, ela tencionou afastar-se, mais antes que desse o primeiro passo, seu braço foi firmemente segurado pelas poderosas mãos do Uchiha, ao voltar-se para encará-lo, pôde perceber o ódio que cintilava de seus olhos, agora vermelhos.

- O que pretende agora, Madara... Me espancar na frente da sua família?

Hinata simplesmente não conseguia frear a língua, e muito menos controlar a raiva que sentia. Estava ciente dos olhares de Mikoto, seus filhos e aparentemente de metade das pessoas ao seu redor, mais nem mesmo isso seria capaz de impedi-la, não daquela vez. Ela havia se entregado aquele homem, e Madara havia a humilhado diante de todos na manhã seguinte, esquecendo-se completamente de tudo o que havia acontecido entre os dois, e entregando a Mei o que deveria ser dela. Seu coração doía, e os pequenos cacos se tornavam cada vez menores.

- Nii-sama, já chega!

O apelo de Mikoto pareceu surtir algum efeito, e um sorriso maldoso se instalou no semblante do moreno, enquanto ele a segurava com força pelo braço e cruzava o pátio, sem se deter, ignorando completamente os murmurios de Mikoto.

- Dessa você não escapa.. Esposa!

As palavras eram uma promessa de retaliação, e Hinata imaginou se não teria ido longe demais com sua língua afiada e sua atitude intempestiva. Estava louca de ciúmes, isso era verdade, mais também estava dominada por uma fúria fulminante, motivo pelo qual havia tido aquele ataque de coragem e dito tudo o que sentia, sem se importar com quem poderia ouvir.

* * *

><p>- Kami-sama, dessa vez ele vai matá-la! <em>Mikoto murmurou, apreensiva.<em>

- Como assim, _dessa vez_?

A pergunta de Sasuke pareceu arrancar Mikoto de seu atordoamento, e lançando um último olhar na direção em que Madara tomará com Hinata, ela encarou os dois filhos, incapaz de esconder o medo em seus olhos. Medo por Hinata, medo pelo que Madara poderia fazer e pelas retaliações que os Hyuuga certamente tomariam se descobrissem metade das coisas que aconteciam dentro dos domínios do Clã Uchiha, com a primogênita de Hiashi.

- As brigas são constantes.. - _Os dois encararam a mãe com atenção_. - Apesar de Hinata-chan sempre aguentar tudo calada.. Os insultos, os gritos... Ela nunca me pareceu tão determinada e furiosa como dessa vez.

- Porque ela está casada com ele?

Mikoto encarou o primogênito com surpresa. Havia fúria nas palavras de Itachi, e seus olhos haviam ganhado a coloração púrpura que só era possível quando o lobo dentro dele estava desperto e pronto para atacar. Com um sorriso amarelo, Mikoto direcionou as mãos ao coração e respondeu:

- Senju Hashirama e o Clã Hyuuga formaram uma aliança. - _Ela começou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer._ - Os Hyuuga se alojariam permanentemente em Konoha e fariam parte do contingente da vila, em troca, Hinata-chan seria dada como esposa para Madara.

- Uma chantagem para forçá-la a aceitar.

Mikoto encarou o promigênito, e deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse de seus lábios antes de voltar a falar.

- Não.. Hinata-chan aceitou tudo de boa vontade, Madara garantiu isso.. - _Mikoto pausou, parecendo refletir sobre algo._ - Mais alguma coisa aconteceu durante a noite de núpcias, nii-sama amanheceu no quarto de Mei, e, desde então, os dois não ficam no mesmo ambiente em que o outro está sem começar uma briga.

Esperança espelhou-se nos olhos de Itachi, talvez não fosse impossível ter a seu lado a mulher que ele queria, e se ele precisasse matar Madara e todo o Clã Uchiha para tê-la, ele faria, sem nenhum arrependimento.

* * *

><p>Com um empurrão agressivo, Hinata foi lançada na cama de seu quarto, observando enquanto Madara fechava a porta atrás de si e trancava-a, logo em seguida dando passos lentos em direção a ela. Seus olhos estavam fixos em suas cruvas, demorando-se na pele exposta de suas pernas, subindo lentamente para o decote de seus seios e atento ao palpitar de seu coração.<p>

- Nunca mais questione minhas ordens diante de meus homens e de minha família, entendeu?

A voz de Madara era rouca e seu timbre carregava um misto de raiva contida e... Desejo? Hinata ignorou aquele último lampejo e ergueu o queixo ao encará-lo, acovardar-se agora só garantiria a ele o quão fraca ela era. Endireitando o corpo e sentando-se ereta sob a cama, a morena o encarou, resguardando o silêncio e irritando-o profundamente com aquela atitude .

- Entendeu Hinata? _Ele repetiu, impaciente._

- Você não é meu dono...

Antes que a morena pudesse terminar a sentença, a pouco distância entre os dois se tornou nula e suas palavras morreram em sua garganta. As respirações se mesclaram enquanto seus olhares mantinham-se fixos, Madara mal conseguia controlar o animal dentro si, que implorava por liberdade e ansiava por aquela mulher cativante e desafiadora. Seus dedos seguraram o quadril com firmeza, deslizando para a cintura e apertando-a ali, nem mesmo aquela distração serviu para fazê-la desviar o olhar. Determinado, o Uchiha subiu ainda mais suas mãos, contornando o seio volumoso e deixando que um grunhido irritado escapasse de seus lábios quando a ânsia de tocá-la mais intimamente se tornou insuportável.

- Me desafiar não é uma idéia muito inteligente, esposa.

A última palavra foi dita com torturante lentidão, e num tom tão rouco que a arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Usando o peso do próprio corpo, Madara obrigou-a a deitar-se na cama, cobrindo-a com o corpo e enchendo-se de orgulho masculino ao constatar o desejo que se espelhou quase que de imediato naqueles olhos vítreos. Ele começou a se aproximar cada vez mais dela, seus lábios a centímetros e os olhos entrecerrados.

- Saía de cima de mim. - _Ela tentou empurrá-lo, sem sucesso. _- Eu preciso me levantar.

- Não vai a parte alguma, Hinata.

O hálito quente de Madara bateu em seu rosto, frustrando sua tentativa de detê-lo. Sem dar a Hinata a chance de questionar ou voltar a rechaçá-lo, Madara tomou-lhe os lábios, impingindo seu ritmo e deliciando-se com os suspiros e gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios rubros.

_- Eu vou me certificar de que se arrependa da mentira que me contou até o ultimo dia de sua miserável vida._

Aquelas palavras invadiram a mente de Hinata, e seu ardor diminuiu consideravelmente. Ele a amaria só para esfregar sua amante no nariz dela diante de todos uma vez mais? Aquilo era apenas uma forma de castigá-la?

_- Seu único erro, querida esposa, foi ser descuidada e permitir que eu descobrisse sobre seus amantes! _

Suas mãos deixaram de acariciá-lo e caíram a seu lado, entretanto, os lábios de Madara continuaram a percorrer seu corpo, deixando trilhas de fogo, aquecendo a pele onde tocavam.

_- Eu deveria ter dado ouvidos ao seu avô e me mantido longe de uma mulher promíscua e imunda como você!_

Os lábios dele voltaram a procurar os dela com abandono, reivindicando tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer. Incapaz de se controlar, Hinata deixou que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios e voltou a empurrá-lo, mais aquele pequeno gesto de rebeldia não pareceu surtir efeito, porque Madara simplesmente voltou a beijá-la, fazendo-a desejar por alguns segundos mais, aquele contato.

_- Mei é digna e honesta... Em outras palavras, ela é a mulher que você nunca será, Hyuuga Hinata._

Aquela declaração rodopiou por sua mente como a pior das torturas, era o mais próximo que Madara chegaria de uma declaração de amor, no entanto, as palavras haviam sido direcionadas a outra. Lágrimas lhe turvaram a vista e a morena voltou a empurrá-lo, dessa vez usando toda sua força. Ele se afastou somente o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos, sentindo-se culpado ao notar os olhos lacrimejantes.

- O que houve? _Madara sussurrou, notando as lágrimas_.

As palavras eram um sussurro, e Hinata podia jurar que havia um tom de agonia na pergunta. Ou aquilo era apenas um reflexo do que ela ansiava? Ela tentou se libertar dele, proteger-se do que sentia e manter alguma distância, mais o líder Uchiha manteve-se imóvel, esperando o que viria. Lágrimas de frustração banharam seu rosto, e quando ele esticou as mãos para secá-las, as emoções dentro dela explodiram, uma a uma, desestruturando sua mente e destruindo suas certezas.

Somente uma coisa manteve-se em evidência: O amor que Madara sentia por Mei.

- Me largue.. E, nunca mais volte a me tocar. - _Ela gritou, empurrando-o e finalmente conseguindo se libertar de seus braços._ - Eu o odeio!

Desesperada para pôr alguma distância entre os dois, Hinata correu para a porta, mais foi novamente impedida por Madara. Ele a segurou com firmeza, girando seu corpo com um movimento rápido e abrupto, prendendo-a entre o corpo musculoso e a madeira da porta. Frustrada, a morena usou as unhas para tentar se livrar do agarre, deixando um aranhão no rosto másculo e sentindo-se culpada quando gotículas de sangue cobriram o pequeno ferimento.

Praguejando baixinho, Madara usou a mão direita para segurar ambas as mãos dela, enquanto a erguia e a trazia para mais perto com a outra, encaixando os corpos e deliciando-se com as curvas sinuosas. Hinata sentiu o corpo sacudir-se com sofreguidão, esperando avidamente pelos toques que ela sabia que viriam. Quando os lábios dele entraram em contato com sua pele, a morena ofegou, deixando-se dominar por ele e pelas sensações que ele despertava nela.

- Kami, seu gosto é sublime.. Eu a desejo tanto!

Desejo! Aquela palavra acertou-a como uma lança e rondou por sua cabeça. Madara limitava-se apenas a desejá-la, e Hinata queria mais do que aquilo. Queria que ele a amasse, que a beijasse com ternura, a abraçasse e afasta-se todos os demônios que a aterrorizavam durante a noite. A dor de ter os sentimentos ignorados uma vez mais destruiu o delicado fragmento que era seu coração.

_Terumi Mei._

Aquele nome sobrepujou todos seus pensamentos e ganhou supremacia em sua mente. Era aquela mulher que Madara amava, era Mei que ele beijava e acariciava ternamente, era a **Ela** quem Madara ansiava com a mesma intensidade que Hinata o queria. A constatação feria fundo, destruindo de uma vez por todas suas tolas esperanças.

- Você não me ama...

O sussurro débil teve o poder de retesar todos os músculos do corpo que a mantinha cativa, e Madara a soltou sem dizer uma única palavra, incapaz sequer de auxiliá-la quando seu corpo deslizou violentamente para o chão. Ele não ofereceu conforto quando o choro silencioso se tornou audível, ele não a tocou quando ela implorou silenciosamente por um abraço. Ele manteve-se parado, como uma estátua de mármore, frio, distante.. Inalcançável.

- Hinata..

O que quer ele tivesse a dizer magoaria, e a morena não estava disposta a ouvir a enxurrada de insultos que ele certamente derramaria sobre ela, não naquele momento. Envolvendo o corpo com os braços ela o encarou com seus olhos chorosos, e em mais um rompante de coragem, sussurrou:

- Apenas vá.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção parecendo incerto sobre o que fazer, mais hesitou e finalmente abandonou o cômodo, deixando-a sozinha, mergulhada nos próprios lamentos e dúvidas, incapaz de oferecer de bom grado o que ela implorava silenciosamente: Um abraço, e a garantia de um futuro melhor.

* * *

><p>Confuso não era suficiente para descrever o estado em que ele se encontrava naquele momento. Tudo por causa daquela mulher, pelo cheiro que se desprendia dela, os lábios carnudos, os olhos sinceros e repletos de inocência. Ela o deixava louco! No entanto, tudo o que queria naquele momento era voltar naquele maldito quarto e acalmá-la, afastar todas as dúvidas que se refletiam em seu olhar e dizer que a amava.<p>

Sim, ele a amava!

Era absurdo, inesperado e incômodo. Mais era real, tão real que ele estava disposto a esquecer que ela se entregará para outro, esquecer os erros que ambos haviam cometido desde o começo daquela união. Ele a queria, necessitava do calor de seu corpo, dos toques carregados de desejo, dos sussurros que deixava escapar no auge da paixão.

Determinado, Madara decidiu o que fazer. Primeiro: Daria um jeito de se livrar de Mei, depois se entenderia com Hinata. Com um sorriso de satisfação cruzando seus lábios, o moreno se dirigiu para a onsen, tomaria um banho, se juntaria a família para o jantar e depois notificaria Mei a respeito de sua decisão, o que seria um tanto desagradável e cansativo. Ainda sentia os ouvidos zumbirem da choradeira interminável quando informará sobre o casamento com Hinata.

* * *

><p>Do marco da porta e procurando não ser notada, Hinata observava a agitação no salão de festas da mansão Uchiha. As crianças corriam sorridentes, enquanto algumas mulheres serviam, alegres, aos recém chegados. Madara ocupava um lugar de destaque, seu semblante era impassível e suas vestes negras só contribuiam para confirmar seu humor sombrio.<p>

Ironicamente ela também havia escolhido um quimono negro naquela noite. Uma peça sóbria, com flores cuidadosamente bordadas em fio dourado nas bordas, havia dispensado maquiagem pesada, destacando apenas os lábios e os olhos, os cabelos estavam envolvidos numa rede de complexas tranças e alguns fios soltos davam charme ao penteado.

Tão lindo... Ela pensou, deixando que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios enquanto marchava na direção dele, ganhando imediata atenção de todas as pessoas ali reunidas. Algumas das mulheres que ela já conhecia sorriram em sua direção, e alguns dos recém chegados lançavam olhares de admiração em sua silhueta, mais somente quando ela levantou os olhos foi que percebeu um olhar tão intenso que parecia despi-la da cabeça aos pés, um olhar que queimava enquanto passeava por seu corpo.

Itachi.

A morena estacou e sustentou o olhar do moreno, quando ela finalmente conseguiu se livrar do torpor que a envolveu, seus olhos procuraram por Madara. Ele sequer parecia tê-la notado, seus olhos estavam fixos em Mei e os dois saíam juntos da sala, atraindo a atenção de algumas das pessoas ali reunidas. Mikoto apareceu naquele momento, e seu semblante estava carregado de pesar, sentimento que só serviu para provocar ódio na morena.

- Hinata-chan, eu sinto muito!

- Não deveria.

Sem dar a Mikoto a chance de se explicar pelo irmão, Hinata deu as costas a mulher e se retirou da sala a passos largos, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes e deixando que pensasem o que quisessem da estúpida esposa de Madara. Ao que parecia Madara cumpria as promessas que fazia, por que Hinata não se lembrava de se sentir tão miserável como naquele momento!

* * *

><p>Sombrio e com semblante neutro, Madara analisava a mulher diante de si. Mei era linda, inteligente, tinha um corpo capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um e lábios tentadores, mais nenhuma daquelas qualidades eram suficientes para satisfazê-lo ou capazes de acender seu desejo, ela não tinha cabelos índigo ou olhos perolados, nem aquela pele de alabastro ou a doce fragrância do sândalo.<p>

Mei usava uma máscara de ingenuidade, enquanto Hinata era sua personificação. Não havia uma maneira justa de comparar as duas, porque a Hyuuga era tudo o que ele sempre desejará, e se dar conta disso transformou seus sentimentos de maneira irrevogável. Ele havia estado furioso com ela, mais aquela fúria se transformará em um instinto primitivo de proteção quando ela acordará de um pesadelo buscando a proteção dele, e modificando-se logo em seguida para amor, quando a tiverá rendida pela primeira e única vez em seus braços.

- Yagura, mizukage de Kirigakure a quer de volta á sua vila de origem. - _Madara a encarou, sério_. - Shisui e Kaguma vão te acompanhar na viagem de volta amanhã, e se assegurar que chegue em segurança.

A pose sedutora se desvaneceu quando as palavras fizeram sentido, e os olhos esmeraldinos marejaram com as lágrimas não derramadas, tamanho fora o golpe. Um silêncio tenso se instaurou entre os dois, e somente o som da respiração acelerada e entrecortada da ruiva era escutado.

- Vai se livrar de mim por causa de uma maldita mulher que só lhe trouxe desgosto? _Seu tom era ácido e magoado._

- Não vou permitir que insulte minha esposa...

- Claro que não. - _Ela o interrompeu, aumentando o tom de voz._ - Você se ocupa disso pessoalmente, e com bastante empenho!

Temerosa, a ruiva deu um passo atrás quando o moreno se levantou, em seus olhos púrpureos e nos punhos cerrados estava espelhada a fúria que ele sentia naquele momento. Contrariando as emoções em seu olhar e gestos, Madara manteve-se em silêncio, rumou para a porta, e sem se virar disse:

- Não quero voltar a vê-la hoje, mandarei Mikoto levar seu jantar em seu quarto. - _Depois de um suspiro cansado, completou._ - Arrume suas coisas, amanhã bem cedo meus homens estarão a sua espera.

Mei esperou que ele saísse para derramar as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos, ódio e ressentimento brigando pela supremacia de suas emoções. Ele não dissera palavras doces de despedida, não se importaá com os sentimentos dela, e ao que tudo indicava ele sequer hesitara ao mandá-la embora. Tudo graças a aquela maldita Hyuuga!

* * *

><p>Com um semblante lúgubre, Hinata sentia o coração bater descompassado dentro do peito, e mesmo ansiando, as lágrimas consoladoras se recusavam a banhar seus olhos. Era como se Madara tivesse lhe arrancado tudo, deixando apenas uma sombra do que ela realmente era. Seus pés alcançaram os portões que delimitavam os limites do Clã, os guardas não pareceram se importar com ela, continuando sua ronda.<p>

A morena não soube por quanto tempo ela andou, mais quando deu por si, estava em um lugar afastado e desconhecido. Um olhar para o céu lhe mostrou o brilho da lua cheia, um brilho que a intimidou por alguns instantes, como se quisesse alertá-la sobre alguma coisa. Ignorando aquela sensação mórbida, ela continuou seu caminho, aquela era uma chance de libertar-se.

Uma chance que ela não desperdiçaria!

* * *

><p>Atualizado.<p>

Um beijo a quem está acompanhando, e tem deixado reviews lindas.

Quanto aos momentos _ItaHina _dessa fic, eu resolvi me aprofundar no relacionamento dos dois e nos ciúmes do Madara a partir do próximo capitulo, e talvez entre em detalhes sobre o que, de fato, aconteceu com a Hinata.

Big bjos e até a próxima!

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong>

_Catherine3 - FranHyuuga - Ale-chan - Millah-san - Mikarim - Itami_


	7. Fall In Pieces

**Cap VI** - **Fall in Pieces**.

* * *

><p><em>... Mikoto me avisou, mais eu me recusei a ouvir seus conselhos, eu estava tão desesperada por demonstrar minha força, que acabei extrapolando todos os limites impostos, atraindo a fúria de meu marido, e como resultado, eu recebi um castigo que me deixou marcas.. Feridas que eu julgava fechadas foram reabertas e sangravam novamente.. <em>

_... Eu não merecia amor, nem muito menos a felicidade, mais nada me impediu de desejá-los com todas as minhas forças. E eu fugi, só para ser reduzida a nada e voltar ao inferno que eram os braços de Madara, uma tortura agridoce que me tirou tudo e me magoou tanto quanto qualquer outra coisa. Eu o amava, mais depois daquela noite esse amor começou a morrer.. Pouco á pouco, assim como eu e minhas tolas esperanças._

_Ele foi cruel, desumano e não se importou em aniquilar tudo que tocou!_

_... Aquela floresta ainda me assombra, e aparece em meus pesadelos durante a noite, segurando meu corpo, atrasando minha marcha e retardando cada um dos meus movimentos, ferindo minha pele e deixando-o cada vez mais próximo. Meus gritos e lágrimas não o comovem, e em seu olhar só existe uma fria determinação em castigar. Punir-me pelo meu atrevimento._

_... No entanto, eu faria tudo de novo, e meu único arrependimento e ter de ver uma vez mais as lágrimas e o tormento refletidos nos olhos de minha Okaa-san enquanto observa meu corpo ferido uma vez mais. Minhas esperanças se tornaram fumaça, e minha única saída e a morte!_

_Trechos do diário de **Uchiha Hinata.**_

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Emi deixou que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios ao olhar o jardim de sua nova casa, mesmo a noite podia notar o intenso colorido que lhe aquecia o coração. Sua pequena Hinata amava as flores, e em seus lindos olhos se acendia uma centelha de calor quando se via rodeada por elas. Por muito tempo, as flores haviam sido uma espécie de refúgio para aplacar as lembranças ruins da primogênita, um abrigo colorido repleto de aromas encantados.<p>

Ela sentia saudades da filha, de seus gestos delicados, de sua voz suave e de sua eterna inocência. Madara estaria a tratando como ela merecia? E se não estivesse, Hinata buscaria por refúgio no Clã Hyuuga? Por Kami, aquelas dúvidas estavam lhe comprimindo o coração e lhe dando ânsias de entregar-se a um choro desesperado que vinha contendo desde que a filha se casará.

- Emi-sama.. - _Uma criada lhe chamou a atenção, nas mãos uma bandeja de prata_. - Hyuuga-sama mandou que trouxesse chá para a senhora.

- Arigato Naoko.

Novamente sozinha, a matriarca Hyuuga admirou a lua com fascinação e estendeu os dedos para alcançar a xícara de chá quente deixada pela empregada, no entanto, antes que seus dedos tocassem a porcelana da delicada xícara, uma rachadura fina atravessou-a de cima a baixo, enquanto seu braço voltava para o lado de seu corpo e o pânico se apoderava de todo seu ser.

Algo não ia bem.

* * *

><p>Sentindo-se satisfeito, e deixando toda a irritação de segundos atrás esvair-se, Madara embrenhou-se numa conversa agradável com seus soldados, enquanto aguardava impaciente pela chegada de Hinata. Algumas pessoas começavam a se recolher quando a paciência do líder Uchiha finalmente se esfumou, lançando um olhar na direção de Mikoto, que simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça negando.<p>

- Onde ela está? _Perguntou, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos._

- Hinata-chan apareceu quando você estava saindo com Mei..- _Mikoto respondeu, trêmula_. - Disse que não tinha fome e que não se sentia bem.

O moreno se levantou, e Mikoto rezou mentalmente para que pelo menos daquela vez o encontro dos dois não terminasse em briga. Com passadas largas e uma determinação de ferro, Madara cruzou a sala e rumou para o quarto da esposa, quarto que apartir daquele momento eles dividiriam. A satisfação se espelhou em seu semblante e se manifestou na forma de um sorriso de canto.

Impaciente, Madara bateu na porta somente para alertá-la de sua chegada e entrou sem rodeios. O ambiente estava vazio, e o cheiro de sândalos característico de sua esposa não impregnava o ar como de costume. Enfurecendo-se, Madara vasculhou cada um dos cômodos da mansão em busca da morena, e somente depois de organizar uma busca por toda a mansão foi que a notícia chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Hinata-sama saiu faz algumas horas. - _Explicou o guarda_. - Tentei perguntar onde ia, mais a senhora estava distraída demais e pareceu não me escutar.

- Itachi, Sasuke e Shisui procurem pelos arredores do riacho. - _Lançando um olhar ao resto de seus homens, ele comandou._ - Vocês três vem comigo, vamos procurar pela floresta.

- Nii-sama, tente ser um pouco delicado..

- Delicado? - _Ele repetiu, furioso_. - Aquela maldita mulher foge e você me pede para ser delicado?

- Isso não teria acontecido se ela não tivesse te visto saindo com Mei.

As palavras o atingiram, mais não diminuíram a fúria em seu peito. Ele havia se livrado da amante para ficar com ela, havia admitido para si mesmo que a amava e estava disposto a esquecer tudo para que pudessem ter um casamento harmonioso. Mais uma vez mais Hinata colocará as garras para fora, fugindo bem debaixo do nariz dele.

- Essa é a última vez que essa mulher me engana.

E num salto gracioso e predatório, ele transformou-se no lobo temerário de pêlo negro, sumindo portão afora, sem dar a Mikoto a chance de voltar a falar e tentar acalmá-lo. Seu objetivo final era alcançar Hinata e fazê-la se arrepender de tê-lo enganado.

* * *

><p>A floresta estava escura e sua vegetação densa assustava-a. Podia pressentir algo se aproximando, e aquela percepção só serviu para aumentar ainda mais seu pânico. Ao longe, pôde ouvir nitidamente um uivo, e seguido do primeiro outros dois, cada vez mais próximos, e Hinata só podia imaginar o que aconteceria se Ele a alcançasse. Aquele som pertencia a Madara? Ela esperava que não. Mais os sons estavam cada vez mais perto, tão nítidos quanto o barulho das folhas secas sob seus pés.<p>

A lua cheia não era sua aliada, e seu brilho servia apenas para aumentar os poderes de seus perseguidores. Levantando o quimono, Hinata conseguiu aumentar o ritmo de sua corrida. Estava andando a horas, como eles a alcançaram em um espaço de tempo tão curto? Sem que pudesse perceber, a raiz de uma árvore prendeu seu pé e a morena foi de encontro ao chão, torcendo o tornozelo e esfolando o queixo.

Sangue.

O líquido quente e rubro em seu joelho e queixo só serviria para atrair e aumentar suas chances de ser descoberta. Deixando escapar um choramingo e ignorando a dor o máximo que podia, a morena voltou a correr, agora de forma mais lenta, impedida de aumentar o ritmo devido a queimação provocada pelas feridas. A alguns metros de distância, conseguiu distinguir entre a vegetação uma pequena caverna.

Aquela era sua última chance de escapar, e sem perder tempo a morena correu até o abrigo, um sorriso de alívio estampado nos lábios enquanto procurava se esconder o mais rápido possível. Sabia que lobos e animais que eram caçadores por natureza poderiam farejá-la pelo sangue, mais aquilo se aplicava á Madara? Envolvida pelo medo, ela rogou aos céus que não.

**Madara**, sem dúvida a mataria por ter fugido!

Amedrontada, a morena se encolheu atrás de uma pedra, mantendo-se imóvel e agarrada aos joelhos, escutando atentamente os sons de pegadas que se iniciavam do lado de fora da caverna. Um lobo de pelagem branca foi o primeiro a cruzar aquele caminho, o animal farejou e remexeu na terra por alguns instantes, á procura do rastro da morena, desistindo ao não encontrar sinal dela. Assim que o animal desapareceu outros dois apareceram, ambos com pêlos marrons, e assim como o primeiro não deram sinal de tê-la detectado.

Minutos se passaram até que Hinata se sentisse totalmente segura para abandonar seu esconderijo, e o arrependimento se abateu sobre seu corpo no mesmo instante em que ficou de pé, deparando-se com o único lobo que ela quis realmente evitar.

O pêlo negro era brilhante a luz da lua, e seus olhos vermelhos encaravam-na com desdém, cintilando em seu interior a inteligência de um humano. Ela se endireitou, e quando tencionou voltar a correr e colocar alguma distância entre os dois, um rosnado sombrio abandonou a garganta do lobo, alertando-a sobre a estupidez da idéia, enquanto os caninos faziam-na se encolher cada vez mais, aceitando o fato de que não havia escapatória.

A transformação aconteceu diante de seus olhos, e a forma humana daquele lobo serviu apenas para aumentar ainda mais o pânico que já sentia em relação aquele homem. Aqueles olhos negros, tão frios e vazios que encaravam-na com ódio.. Um ódio que era recíproco, pois fora com aquele homem que ela descobrirá o que era odiar uma pessoa, justamente ela, que se achava incapaz de odiar ou ter pensamentos ruins em relação as outras pessoas!

- A vontade que tenho agora esposa, é matá-la! _Ele disse, o tom de voz frio e autoritário._

Hinata se manteve calada, o corpo todo tremia de frio e medo, e ela lutava bravamente contra as lágrimas de frustração que teimavam em querer cair. Ele deu um passo adiante, fazendo a morena recuar dois e bater as costas na parede da caverna, encurralada entre o corpo do marido e a pedra. As mãos dele voaram para seu pescoço, segurando-o de maneira indelicada e dolorosa.

- Seja rápido! _Ela pediu, quase sem ar._

Madara afrouxou o aperto e sorriu, um sorriso cruel que serviu apenas para amedrontá-la ainda mais, levando seu grau de pânico ao extremo.

- Oh, não... - _Ele disse de repente_. - Matá-la seria fácil demais, e eu prefiro vê-la agonizando a cada novo dia de sua miserável vida ao meu lado... **Esposa.**

A ênfase e o tom desdenhoso utilizados na pronúncia daquela última palavra, lançou arrepios ao longo de sua espinha, fazendo a morena se encolher ainda mais, aterrorizada com o olhar cruel direcionado á ela. Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, ela jamais seria capaz de suportar aquele olhar gélido, com um soluço afogado, desviou os olhos, buscando qualquer coisa que não fossem aquelas duas pedras ônix.

A mão que agarrava seu pescoço subiu, segurando seu maxilar com força desnecessária e obrigando-a a sustentar o olhar intimidador do marido. Nada, salvo aquela fúria cega escapava daquelas piscinas negras, e o soluço que escapou de seus lábios serviu apenas para aumentá-la, como se ele não fosse capaz de suportar sua fragilidade e medo. Sem aviso prévio, sentiu o impacto doloroso em seu rosto, lançando seu corpo frágil e machucado no chão de terra, o gosto metálico de sangue invadiu seu paladar, e deslizando os dedos sob os lábios, ela descobriu que tinha um pequeno corte.

Ante aquele gesto, as lágrimas que aparentemente haviam secado, molharam sua tez clara e mostraram a seu seviciador o poder que tinha sobre ela.

_- _Sugiro que guarde suas lágrimas para quanto eu terminar..._ – A ameaça assustou. – _Elas serão mais úteis do que agora!

A parte dianteira do quimono foi rasgada com um único puxão violento, deixando á mostra o corpo curvilíneo que o tinha enlouquecido desde a primeira vez em que a virá. Suas pequenas mãos tentaram afastar o corpo dele, quando, enfim, a morena de seu conta da verdadeira intenção do marido.

_Perpetuar um casamento, que desde o início estava fadado ao fracasso._

Deitando-se sob o corpo feminino, o moreno inclinou-se, prendendo facilmente as mãos que tentavam afastá-lo e colocando uma perna sobre as dela, imobilizando-a completamente. Usando a mão livre, ele afastou o tecido que cobria os seios alvos, e sem mais delongas cobriu a saliência rosada com voracidade, arrancando mais lágrimas e um grito de pavor da mulher abaixo de si.

- Solte-me. O-oneegai!

- Não minha bela esposa, é muito tarde para rogos. - _Com um olhar raivoso, completou._ - Você se entregou a outro, e agora se entregará a mim!

- Eu não tive escolha!

- Todos temos escolha esposa.. Só que você preferiu ser a vagabunda que eu sempre soube que você era!

Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, mais em uma tentativa desesperada de evitar o toque dele, Hinata virou o rosto, aumentando a cólera do marido, que voltou a segurá-la com força pelo maxilar, capturando seus lábios com violência e impingindo sua vontade ante ela. O pânico crescente quase a fez desfalecer, enquanto flashes de um noite longínqua passavam como um filme diante de seus olhos.

E, como daquela vez o medo lhe deu forças. Desesperada, a morena sacudiu-se e retorceu-se de tal modo, que não se deu conta que ele tinha metido os joelhos entre suas pernas e se inclinava sobre ela. Quando ele baixou o próprio peso, anulando de uma vez por todas seus inúteis esforços de se ver livre, Hinata soube que estava presa e sem a menor esperança de escapar.

- Finalmente está onde eu queria.. Esposa!

- Iie! - _Ela sussurrou chorosa_. - Kami-sama, onegai, de novo não..

Entretanto, o débil rogo foi ignorado, e com um único movimento firme e fundo, ele a penetrou. Proclamando-a como sua esposa e companheira, sentindo as unhas dela cravando-se em suas costas e arrancando gotículas de seu sangue. Um grito de dor e agonia reasgou o silêncio da noite, afastando os animais ao redor e alertando aos outros que a fugitiva havia sido encontrada por seu líder.

Com os braços estendidos um pouco acima da cabeça e o olhar desfocado coberto por lágrimas secas, Hinata sentia os impulsos vigorosos do marido sem sentir absolutamente nada, a não ser a falta de esperança no mundo ao seu redor. O choro soluçado havia se tornado silencioso, até se transformar em um silêncio opressor e submisso, quebrado apenas pelos gemidos de Madara.

Com um uivo, ele fincou os dentes no pescoço da esposa, marcando a pele alva e deixando que seu corpo cobrisse o de sua esposa enquanto sua semente se derramava dentro dela. Minutos se passaram até que ele finalmente se recuperasse, e foi com espanto que vislumbrou o resultado final de sua fúria.

O rosto de porcelana estava arroxeado, sujo de terra, e com rastros de lágrimas e sangue secos, mais o que o surpreendeu foram os olhos, sempre tão cintilantes e cheios de vida, agora opacos e inexpressivos. Ele se levantou, vendo-a se encolher imediatamente, envolvendo o corpo com os braços e os restos de seu quimono, muito semelhante a um animal assustado.

_Ela estava quebrada e a culpa era dele._

- Me pertence agora, Hinata... E eu cuido daquilo que é meu!_ – Ele disse, inacapaz de sustentar o olhar. – _E bom se lembrar disso antes de tentar fugir de mim novamente!

Com um uivo assustador, Madara reuniu o bando novamente. Estavam muito afastados de Konoha e provavelmente teriam de armar acampamento na floresta aquela noite, no entanto, aquela situação não conseguiu irritá-lo como normalmente faria, estava preocupado com Hinata e com o silêncio mórbido no qual ela mergulhará. Mais a cada vez que se aproximava, mais ela se encolhia e tremia.

_Kami-sama, ela tentará fugir, e quase havia conseguido!_

Só de pensar que talvez ela tivesse conseguido se livrar dele já o enfurecia novamente, mais vê-la tão machucada e assustada daquele jeito, o fez sentir-se o mais imundo dos homens. Ele a amava, e havia conseguido demonstrar aquele amor abrigando-a a aceitá-lo? Era resposta era não, e Madara sabia que nunca se perdoaria por aquilo!

* * *

><p>Com escoriações no rosto, braços e pernas, a morena mancava enquanto era firmemente segurada pelo braço e escoltada de volta aos domínios do Clã Uchiha. O quimono que outrora havia sido uma obra de arte estava totalmente destruído, cobrindo parcamente o corpo sinuoso da jovem. Um burburinho de pessoas se formou assim que chegaram ao pátio principal do Clã, e sem se importar, Madara a privou de seu apoio, deixando que a morena caísse indelicadamente no chão, com os olhares atentos de todos pregados em ambos.<p>

- Você agora é **minha** mulher, tente escapar de mim novamente.. E eu garanto que o castigo será ainda pior, me ouviu bem?

Reunindo a pouco força que ainda tinha no corpo debilitado, a morena se apoiou nos braços debilitados e o encarou, o ódio refletido em seus olhos perolados. O sangue seco no canto de seus lábios, ou as manchas feias e roxas nos braços, pescoço e rosto diminuíram a beleza da morena em qualquer aspecto, fazendo Madara preguejar baixinho quando uma onda de auto-recriminação o acometeu.

- Eu **nunca** vou desistir de me livrar de você, e se a única maneira de conseguir isso for morrendo.. Pode ter certeza de que morrerei feliz.

Um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios femininos, quando, com brutalidade Madara a agarrou pelos cabelos e fê-la ficar de pé, em seus olhos haviam aquele mesmo brilho avermelhado, e neles espelhava-se uma promessa silenciosa de retaliação á aquelas palavras desafiadoras, mais, contrariando as certezas da morena, ele simplesmente sorriu com escárnio e deixou-a cair no chão novamente.

A essa altura, uma dezena de pessoas se aglomeravam em volta do casal, assistindo o líder do Clã agredir novamente á esposa. Itachi sentia os punhos queimarem com a necessidade de golpear o tio, mais o grito agoniado de Mikoto serviu para abrandar, por hora, seus instintos assassinos. Atordoada, Mikoto ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hinata, segurando o rosto machucado com ambas as mãos e sussurrando palavras de conforto á morena.

- Por Kami-sama Madara, o que você fez a essa pobre criatura?

- Não me perturbe com suas perguntas estúpidas e fora de hora Mikoto. - _Disse irado_. - E leve-a daqui antes que eu a mate.

Com delicadeza, Mikoto ajudou Hinata a se por de pé, ofegando quando percebeu o pé inchado e roxo da morena. Olhando ao redor, encontrou o primogênito, e bastou um olhar em sua direção para que Itachi acatasse suas ordens silenciosas imediatamente.

- Não deveria provocá-lo daquele jeito Hinata... - _A Uchiha sussurou, observando o filho se aproximar._ - Madara não suporta que o desafiem, e você não possue a força necessária para revidar aos ataques do meu irmão.

- Minha esperança é que ele me mate!

- Eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de mandar a alma dele pro inferno se voltar a tocá-la.

Aquele sussurro profundo veio de suas costas, e antes que morena pudesse se dar conta, estava nos braços de Itachi, sendo levada para interior da mansão sob os olhares atentos de todos ali.

- Não diga asneiras menina. _Ralhou a mais velha, enquanto abria caminho para o filho_.

* * *

><p>Depois de cuidar dos ferimentos de Hinata e ajudá-la a se banhar, Mikoto entoou canções de ninar, afim de acalmá-la e deixar a morena tranquila e adormecida. Os vários cortes pelo corpo haviam sido tratados e os mais graves envolvidos em ataduras limpas, o pé ainda levaria alguns dias para melhorar completamente. Com um suspiro, a Uchiha depositou um beijo na testa da morena e deixou o quarto, prepararia algo quente e leve para quando a cunhada acordasse.<p>

O que não deveria demorar muito, já que a pequena tinha o sono leve e acordava a cada segundo. Já no corredor e pronta para voltar para os próprios afazeres, Mikoto deu de cara com Madara, seu semblante transmitia o cansaço evidente de seu corpo.

_-_ Como ela está?_ Havia preocupação em sua voz._

_-_ Por que faz isso Madara?_ - Mikoto não deixou que ele respondesse. - _Ela é sua esposa, e você deveria começar a tratá-la como tal!

Sem dizer nada, e furiosa demais para esperar uma resposta, Mikoto deixou o irmão sozinho no corredor. Receava não controlar a língua e acabar deixando escapar o que não deveria, Hinata era a única que poderia e deveria contar ao Uchiha o que havia acontecido a ela. Era um assunto pessoal, e só dizia respeito aos dois.

Absorto nos próprios pensamentos, e confuso demais com o turbilhão de emoções dentro dele, Madara ficou encarando a porta do quarto da esposa por longos minutos, inacapaz de entrar e igualmente incapaz de manter distância. Frustrado, o moreno apoiou a testa na porta, cerrando os punhos e dandos batidinhas leves na madeira, e somente depois de ter certeza que Hinata dormia, ele se sentiu confiante para entrar no quarto.

O suor cobria a pele pálida, sua respiração era ofegante e entrecortada, enquanto lágrimas cristalinas e abundantes molhavam o travesseiro. Aos poucos, palavras desconexas começaram a abandonar os lábios inchados e feridos, e mesmo que ele fosse incapaz de lhe ver os olhos, Madara sabia que ela estava com medo, prova disso eram os tremores que sacudiam o pequeno corpo.

- Iie! - _Ela gritou de repente, contorcendo-se sob a cama e lutando com seus monstros invisíveis_. - Onegai, eu juro.. Eu juro que não direi nada á Otou-san.. Só me deixe ir..

As últimas palavras não passaram de um sussurro afogado, um último pedido de misericórdia, que havia sido aparentemente ignorado. Os perolados abriram-se de repente, e num rompante, a morena sentou-se ereta na cama, secando o suor do rosto e fazendo careta quando passou as mãos, de maneira indelicada, num dos ferimentos do rosto.

- Quem estava tentando machucá-la Hinata?

Os perolados se abriram como pratos e a morena quase caiu da cama ao tentar se afastar ao máximo possível dele. O pânico em seus olhos era intenso e com dimensões fora do normal, Madara amaldiçoou-se uma vez mais por não ter controlado a própria fúria e ter magoado ainda mais aquela mulher. Preocupado, ele notou o exato momento em que o medo foi substituído pela dor, aparentemente a esposa havia esquecido o pé magoado.

Levantando-se de imediato, Madara a tomou nos braços, e só notou o erro que havia cometido quando seus braços rodearam o corpo dela. Um tremor violento sacudiu o corpo sinuoso, e a pequena parecia estar a quilómetros de distância dali, mesmo que ele a tivesse retida em seus braços.

- E-eu quero que saía...Onegai.

A voz de Hinata não passava de um sussurro, e Madara percebeu o rogo embutido em cada uma das sílabas emitidas pela esposa. Ela estava com medo, e a culpa era toda dele.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Emi, adentrou os domínios do Clã Uchiha sem se importar com nada, salvo a filha. A noite havia sido uma tormenta de espera interminável, e só não tinha ido até Hinata por que Hiashi a proibirá de abandonar os domínios do Clã Hyuuga em plena madrugada e sozinha, prometendo acimpanhá-la a uma visita a primogêbita na manhã seguinte.<p>

Insatisfeito por ter sido coagido, ou melhor, obrigado a estar ali, o patriarca Hyuuga caminhava ao lado da esposa, tranquilo e sóbrio, um constraste cômico quando comparado com a mulher frágil e irritadiça ao seu lado. Assim que chegaram ao pátio principal do Clã Uchiha, Mikoto os avistou, deixando cair a bandeja que tinha nas mãos e confirmando as suspeitas de Emi, algo havia acontecido com Hinata.

Assim que os olhos perolados se prenderam aos de Mikoto, uma lágrima solenciosa molhou a tez clara de Emi, enquanto suas pernas a levavam cada vez mais próxima da mulher, rogando que a preocupação e pesar que se espelhavam nos olhos negros da Uchiha se tratasse apenas de uma febre ou um dos pesadelos da filha. Próxima o suficiente, Emi a segurou pelos braços, e sua voz não passou de um murmuro quando as palavras, enfim, abandonaram seus lábios.

- Onegai.. Diga que minha pequena está bem!

- Ela está bem.. - _O olhar perolado se iluminou, somente para voltar a se ofuscar quando Mikoto completou._ - Agora.

- Hyuuga-sama.

A voz de Madara despertou ambas as mulheres do torpor, e novamente fortalecida pela esperança de rever a filha, Emi o encarou, deixando que cada uma de suas emoções mais doces e amorosas com relação ao seu bebê se desprendessem de seus olhos tristonhos.

- Minha filha Madara-sama.. Eu necessito ver minha filha!

- Hinata teve uma noite longa Hyuuga-sama, e agora está dormindo em nossos aposentos.

As palavras do Uchiha continham uma indireta sutil, mais o nervosismo que se apossará de Emi só se esvairia se ela tocasse sua pequena e comprovasse por ela mesma que Hinata estava bem. Hiashi avançou alguns passos e envolveu a esposa pelos ombros oferecendo apoio silencioso, lançando um olhar sinistro ao líder Uchiha.

- Hinata é nossa filha Uchiha, deve entender que Emi sente saudades dela.

- Sim, eu entendo.. Só não acho que seja um bom momento, como disse antes, a noite foi longa.

Os três riscos no rosto de cal chamaram a atenção do líder Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo em que um antigo alarme insistia em zumbir nos ouvidos de Hiashi.

- E eu imagino que o ferimento em seu rosto seja resulta dessa noite! - _Havia sarcasmo no tom de voz do Hyuuga. - _Me prometeu que não a magoaria Madara-sama!

Madara o encarou em silêncio por longos e tenebrosos segundos, podia sentir a tensão crescendo e oscilando no corpo do Hyuuga, podia sentir os inconfundíveis desejos de ferir que floresciam no homem, mas acima de tudo, podia ver o medo que brilhava nítido naqueles olhos frios e distantes, tão diferentes dos da esposa.

- Prometi não magoar uma esposa pura e virginal, o que sua filha certamente NÃO ERA!

Um soluço alto escapou dos lábios da matriarca Hyuuga, e sem ter a chance de prever seus movimentos ou sequer detê-la, a mulher se entregou a uma corrida louca ao interior da Mansão, gritando o nome da filha em uma busca desesperada e fora de controle, abrindo portas e invadindo salas sem se preocupar com nada, salvo Hinata.

E, no exato momento em que os olhos perolados de Emi pousaram no corpo encolhido e machucado de sua filha, ela deixou que lágrimas de arrependimento banhassem seus olhos e caiu de joelhos no meio da habitação, cobrindo os lábios e se arrastando de encontro ao corpo inerte em meio aos lençóis. Seus dedos passearam trêmulos e suavemente pelos lábios partidos, pelo lindo olho agora um tanto arroxeado, pelas dezenas de cortes que cobriam a pele nívea e sedosa..

Era culpa dela, culpa de sua maldita submissão e de seus ânseios egoístas em agradar ao marido, suas ações haviam gerado consequências, e quem pagrá o preço pela sua estupidez fora a filha.. Uma criatura doce e já tão castigada pela vida!

- Emi.. Nós.. Eu não..

- Já chega Hiashi, isso tudo é culpa sua e daquele maldito Clã. - _Os olhos do homem se arregalaram, perplexos_. - Minha filha vai embora comigo imediatamente...

- Hinata é minha esposa, e se tentar arrancá-la de mim eu não medi...

- Não me importa o que pretende ou não fazer Uchiha-sama.. Minha filha NÃO MERECIA PASSAR POR ESSE PESADELO DUAS VEZES.

- Duas vezes? Senhora, do que está falando?

A pergunta confusa a pegou desprevenida, e ao olhar para o homem que havia magoado sua pequena, Emi contemplou as dezenas de dúvidas que saltavam daqueles olhos negros. Ele não sabia! Kami-sama, aquela história era ainda pior do que ela imaginará.

- Hashirama-sama não lhe contou? _A pergunta veio de Hiashi, tão surpreso quanto á esposa_.

Madara limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça em um negativa, mais antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser dita, movimentos frenéticos na cama chamaram a atenção dos três, assim como um grito ensurdecedor e carregado de medo invadiu e tomou conta de todo o recinto.

- ONEGAIIII, EU LHE IMPLORO... APENAS DEIXE-ME IRRR...

Os anos de convivência com aquele pesadelo deram a Emi a força de que necessitava para agarrar os braços da filha e impedir que ela machucasse a si mesma e as pessoas ao redor dela. Aqueles ataques partiam seu frágil coração e sempre a reduziam a nada, sentindo-se cada vez mais incapaz de proteger sua pequena preciosa, uma linda peça de decoração, mais uma completa inútil! Como seu sogro gostava de salientar diariamente.

- Hinata, sou eu.. Sua Okaa-san, acorde por mim meu anjo!

Madara estava perplexo com a força com que os braços e o corpo diminuto da Hyuuga conseguiam conter os impulsos violentos de Hinata, estava atônito, uma vez mais impossibilitado de avançar e oferecer á Hinata o que ela pedia silenciosamente á ele: Apoio, refúgio.. Sentia-se sujo, indigno de voltar a tocar naquela mulher, naquela pele de porcelana e em toda a perfeição que aquele corpo resguardava.

- Okaa-san.. Por Kami-sama, é você? Madara te trouxe até mim? Ele me devolveu?

- Shh.. Se acalme meu amor, okaa-san está ao seu lado e isso é tudo o que importa!

A voz doce tinha um quê de desespero, e seus olhos varreram o cômodo em busca de alguma diferença, deixando que um suspiro de alívio escapasse quando notou que ainda estava no Clã Uchiha, então o notou ali, um semblante carregado de culpa e pesar, mais que expressava ao mesmo tempo um sentimento totalmente oposto aos outros dois, algo tão surpreendente que a chocou por alguns segundos.

Uchiha Madara, o causador de sua desgraça, e mesmo apesar da raiva, aquele ainda era o homem que ela descobrirá continuar amando mais do que a si própria. As lágrimas queimaram os pequenos cortes em seu rosto, quando a compreensão a maldisse, e aterrorizada, a morena o ocultou na curva do pescoço da mãe, soluçando e sentindo-se Estúpida uma vez mais.

Madara nunca a amaria! Ele amava Mei!

- Acredito que precisamos conversar Uchiha-sama. - _Hiashi disse, sua expressão era lúgubre_. - Acho que o Hokage deixou de dividir com o General informações preciosas á respeito de minha filha!

Madara limitou-se a assentir, abandonando o cômodo o mais rápido que pôde, incapaz de manter-se naquele lugar sem afastar Emi de sua esposa e tomá-la nos braços ele mesmo.

- Meu escritório é o lugar perfeito para esse tipo de conversa!

* * *

><p><em>Atualizado!<em>

_Eu queria ter estendido ainda mais esse capitulo, mais aí teria ficado grande demais e muito enfadonho, por isso resolvi dividi-lo em duas partes e acrescentar algo mais no próximo, como os momentos ItaHina, que eu não coloquei neste capitulo, mesmo dizendo que colocaria! Autora, lerdinha! Desculpas por isso._

_Bom, resumindo.. Espero que tenha ficado bom e que vocês, **Meus Queridos Leitores** tenham curtido! _

_Bjos e Até o próximo._


	8. Yagura

**Cap VII - Yagura.**

* * *

><p><em>... Seu pedido de perdão tocou fundo no meu coração, e mesmo que pequena, uma chama de esperança se acendeu em meu interior. Aquela mulher ia embora, e eu não teria mais que vê-la ou ouvi-la enquanto caminhasse pelos cômodos ou jardins da MINHA CASA. Eu não me forçaria a imaginar as cenas de amor entre ela e meu marido, por que Madara pertenceria somente á mim. E seria ao meu lado, e em minha cama que ele passaria todas as noites!<em>

_... Meu peito se encheu de saudades quando Madara teve de partir, mais a companhia frequente e agradável de Itachi-san me alegrou, ele me fazia rir e me trazia flores todos os dias. Quando meu pé finalmente suportou meu peso, Itachi me fez companhia pelos jardins da mansão e pelas ruas da Vila. Me mostrando, me ensinando e aos poucos dominando cada um dos meus pensamentos. Ele começava a se tornar importante, e por mais que eu gostasse, aquele sentimento me amedrontava._

_... Eu ansiei por seus toques, eu desejei cada um de seus beijos roubados e me senti enciumada quando outras mulheres lhe lançaram olhares interessados. Eu quis me entregar a ele, mais quando olhei em seus olhos eu percebi que não era Itachi que eu desejava.. Madara estava longe, estranhamente afastado de meus pensamentos, mais ele ainda era o homem que eu amava, o homem que havia despertado meu amor e ganhado não só meu corpo, mais também a minha alma._

_Trechos do Diário de **Uchiha Hinata**._

* * *

><p>Enquanto Hyuuga Hiashi andava de um lado para o outro de seu escritório, Madara aguardava impacientemente que o homem dissesse algo, e finalmente o arrancasse da escuridão em que vivia quando o assunto era a esposa. Seus dedos finos tamboliravam impacientemente na madeira de lei de sua mesa, e quando Hiashi finalmente se sentou, havia culpa nos frios perolados.<p>

- Eu fiz todo o possível, para proteger minha família, principalmente minha esposa e filhas!

Com um movimento nervoso e o semblante cansado, Hiashi afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto, suspirando pesadamente e enfim, dando continuidade ao assunto que matava Madara de curiosidade pouco á pouco.

- Alguém penetrou as defensas inabaláveis de nosso Clã, e não só raptou minha filha como a obrigou... _Outras palavras eram desnecessárias._

As palavras eram carregadas de culpa, um fardo pesado demais para um homem orgulhoso como Hyuuga Hiashi, o moreno percebeu. Lágrimas quentes e silenciosas corriam pelo rosto do homem, e Madara se esforçou ao máximo para conter as próprias. Havia sido cruel, querendo castigar um anjo inocente que só merecia carinho e afeição, seus punhos se cerraram e chocaram com a madeira em um baque surdo, provocando uma pequena fissura no material delicado. Sentia-se sujo, uma criatura desprezível que não merecia o anjo adormecido no quarto ao lado.

- Por dias minha filha foi incapaz de tolerar o toque de qualquer outra pessoa... - A_ confissão não passava de murmúrio doloroso._ - Ela não comia, não falava e sequer esboçava reação.. E, semanas depois, quando perguntamos sobre seu seviciador, Hinata mergulhou em uma crise de medo e silêncio..

Madara seguiu calado, em seu interior queimava a chama do ódio e da esperança. Ódio pelo homem que havia ferido sua mulher, e esperança de que ainda estivesse vivo para que ele se encarregasse pessoalmente de mandar o infeliz ao inferno, lenta e dolorosamente.

- Se não fosse Orochimaru-sama, não sei o que teria acontecido com minha filha!

- Orochimaru? Quem é esse homem? _Madara perguntou, numa mescla de ciúme e expectativa._

- O responsável por encontrá-la ferida na mata e tê-la trazido até nós segura e a salvo!

* * *

><p>- Aqueles olhos amarelos Okaa-san.. Aqueles olhos estão por todo o lugar..<p>

- Se acalme meu amor, só estamos nós duas aqui!

- Iie.. Ele disse que viria por mim! - _A morena choramingou, amedrontada_. - Ele disse que me queria.. Que me teria.

O sussurro assustado da filha fez com que Emi a estreitasse com mais força, transmitindo naquele contato todo o carinho e devoção com que a amava, e quem sabe, fosse capaz de diminuir a culpa e incapacidade dentro de si mesma. Recostando-se na cabeceira, a mais velha a cobriu completamente com os lençóis da cama e a envolveu firmemente nos braços, cantarolando canções de ninar e balançando-a gentilmente.

- Precisa descansar minha rainha.. Seus olhos estão vermelhos.

Hinata manteve-se em silêncio por alguns momentos e fechou os olhos firmemente, no entanto, ainda havia uma coisa que a assustava mais do que aqueles pesadelos horríveis, e foi movida por esse sentimento que ela afastou-se abruptamente do abraço da mãe e perguntou, desesperada:

- **Ele** vai me devolver?

Emi encarou a filha com surpresa, assustada com o medo refletido nas palavras e nos olhos de seu pequeno anjo. Madara a havia magoado, e ainda assim Hinata tinha medo de perdê-lo? Só havia uma explicação para aquele medo, e Emi não queria sequer cogitá-la.

- Ele se recusa, mesmo tendo sido desafiado por mim e por seu pai á uma guerra contra o Clã Uchiha e Konoha por você!

Batidas suaves na porta despertaram ambas as mulheres, e dois homens adentraram o recinto. Hinata manteve seu olhar fixo em Madara e nas feições soturnas e distantes do marido, logo atrás dele estava Hiashi, o rosto sério e compenetrado como sempre.

- Quero falar com você Hinata, a sós!

A morena não se lembrava de alguma outra vez ter ouvido aquele tom de voz submisso saindo dos lábios de seu marido, por isso levou algum tempo para entender a pergunta, interrompendo as dezenas de negativas que Emi lançava na direção do Uchiha quando sua resposta veio em um sussurrado: _Hai._ Ela já imaginava o que ele tinha a dizer, o olhar duro de seu pai revelava as intenções de Madara, só que ela não seria devolvida sem antes lutar. Sentia medo, mais havia aprendido a chamar aquele lugar de lar, e era lá que ela queria ficar, e se não fosse pedir muito, desejava ficar ao lado do homem que se estendia diante dela, mesmo com o medo que ainda assolava seu coração.

Amava-o, e ter que se distanciar seria o mesmo que morrer!

A contragosto, a matriarca Hyuuga abandonou o quarto e foi escoltada pelos corredores da mansão Uchiha por Hiashi e uma solícita Mikoto. O cômodo manteve-se em silêncio enquanto Madara se aproximava, seus passos lentos e silenciosos rangendo a madeira de lei e acelerando o coração da morena, o olhava numa mescla de apreensão e expectativa. Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela na cama e envolveu suas mãos entre as dele, depositando beijos delicados nos nódulos de seus dedos e ainda em silêncio.

- O que o traz aqui Madara-sama? Veio me informar que serei devolvida ao meu Clã? _Seu tom de voz soou rude._

- É isso que quer?

Surpresa, a morena limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, negando. Feliz com a resposta e sentindo-se um animal completo por estar aliviado, Madara manteve-se os olhos fixos nela, incapaz de enxergar nada além da verdade de suas palavras e a beleza de seus traços. Seus olhos desviaram dos dela e prenderam-se no chão de madeira, Madara sabia o que tinha de fazer, mais tinha medo, pela primeira vez desde a morte de Izuna sentia medo de ficar sozinho, de não ser perdoado por aquela mulher, de não poder vê-la diariamente.. De não tocá-la.

- Você acha.. - _Seu olhar prendeu-se ao dela._ - V-você poderia me perdoar algum dia?

- Madara-sama.. _Ele a cortou, soando desesperado_.

- Eu sei que não mereço o seu perdão.. A única coisa que você merece é o amor, no entanto, tudo o que eu fiz foi magoá-la e descarregar minhas frustrações e ciúmes em você.. Quando deveria me sentir satisfeito por ter aceitado ser minha mulher, ter te amado todos os dias!

A morena sentou-se na cama, apoiando os pés no chão e olhando através da enorme janela, seus pensamentos estavam a mil, e todas as palavras que ela ansiava ter ouvido do homem que amava haviam sido proferidas, então, porque o vazio ainda a envolvia por dentro? Porque aquele dia ensolarado parecia tão frio? E, porque as lágrimas ameaçavam cair de seus olhos num momento que deveria ser de felicidade? Então ela notou, Madara mantinha-se distante, como se tivesse medo de feri-la se a tocasse.

- Me abrace.

As palavras não passaram de um sussurro, e ainda de joelhos, o moreno a abraçou pela cintura com extrema delicadeza, envolvendo-a como se fosse feita de um cristal frágil e valioso. Lágrimas silenciosas correram por seu rosto quando ele depositou um beijo cálido em sua testa, e de repente todo o frio desapareceu, restando apenas um calor agradável que a abrangiu e tranquilizou. Séculos poderiam ter se passado e a morena não teria se dado conta, estar nos braços daquele homem misterioso tinha sobre ela um efeito tranquilizante e abrasador, capaz de apagar tudo e todos ao redor, como se ela e Madara fossem os únicos no planeta.

- Vou ficar fora por duas semanas, Hinata!

Afastando-se somente o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, Hinata percebeu que não gostaria de tê-lo longe, mesmo que houvesse a tratado mal e forçado-a á algo que ela não queria, Ele continuava sendo importante, e seus toques despertavam confiança em seu interior apesar de tudo, não medo.

- O Mizukage Yagura deseja Mei devolta. - _Os olhos perolados se estreitaram em ciúmes_. - Eu e dois de meus homens iremos a Kirigakure entregá-la!

- Mei. - _Ela murmurou, derrotada e a beira das lágrimas_. - Sempre Mei!

Ela se afastou de seu abraço, encolhendo-se na cama e forçando-se a engolir o enorme nó que começava a se formar. Aquela gueixa seria sempre um empecilho entre os dois, uma barreira da qual ela não tinha forças para destruir ou lutar. Madara amava Mei, enquanto ela seguia sendo a esposa imposta pela vila e pelo Clã.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse, carinho? - _Ela o encarou, surpresa com o apelido._ - Mei vai embora, e acredito que Yagura deseja se casar com ela apesar de ter sido minha amante.

- Não devia deixá-la ir.. Vo-você a ama!

O moreno sorriu miúdo e afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos, um toque inocente e suave que provocou os milhões de borboletas que aparentemente haviam se mudado definitivamente para seu estômago.

- Eu sei o que dei a entender, Hinata.. E você não sabe o quanto me arrependo de ter mentido á você, por tê-la tratado mal e de tudo o que provoquei com esse casamento! Eu fui estúpido e peço mais uma vez o seu perdão!

Muda, ela acompanhou cada um dos movimentos dele até a porta. Kami, aquele homem não só tinha o poder de despertar seu corpo, como fazia cada célula de seu ser gritar por Ele, pela proximidade de seu corpo e pelo toque de seus dedos. Amor, aquele sentimento era mais forte do que poderia supor! Ele parou diante da porta ainda fechada e voltou-se para ela, sua expressão era séria, assim como sua voz.

- Quando voltar.. Quero que me fale sobre o homem que a machucou!

Não houve chance de resposta, Madara simplesmente abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a em seguida. Sua mão cobriu seu lábio tremente, e o choro de medo foi algo impossível de se controlar. Como ela poderia voltar a tocar naquele assunto? Como Madara havia descoberto? Aquele homem perverso havia prometido matá-la se ela dissesse.

* * *

><p>O sol começava a despontar no horizonte, quando o grupo abandonou os domínios do Clã Uchiha e minutos depois a Vila da Folha, aquela seria uma viagem longa e cansativa, principalmente por causa da ruiva irritável que caminhava na frente de todos. Sorrateiramente Madara havia invadido o quarto da esposa e lhe admirado o sono, depositando um beijo casto em sua testa e murmurando uma despedida em seu ouvido. Ela havia se mexido durante o sono, mais não dera indícios de que acordaria, o que o decepcionou, queria gravar a cor daqueles olhos em sua mente antes de partir.<p>

Nunca havia pensado em amar alguém, salvo a família, mais Hinata entrará em sua vida repentinamente e havia conseguido mudar cada uma de suas convicções, levando-o não só a amá-la, mais a protegê-la, a manter seus medos afastados e a desejá-la com uma ânsia nunca experimentada antes. A mulher era linda, mas não era só sua beleza exterior que o enlouquecia, ela era pura, verdadeira e inocente, um Anjo.

_O anjo dele!_

- O que sua esposinha fez para espancá-la daquele jeito? - _A voz venenosa de Mei o despertou do torpor_. - Estava se esfregando com um dos seus homens na floresta?

- Ela não é você, Mei. - _A ruiva se surpreendeu, e o moreno completou._ - Agora continue com seu caminho e não ouse voltar a falar da minha esposa.. As consequências podem ser drásticas!

Ultrajada, a ruiva limitou-se a obedecê-lo, ainda restavam dias de viagem e outras oportunidades para tocar no assunto sem correr o risco de sofrer algum dano físico permanente. Odiava a maldita Hyuuga, aquilo não era segredo pra ninguém, a sonsa não só havia casado com o homem que ela amava como ganhará o amor que ela tanto almejava. Amor que Madara havia se recusado a entregar a ela durante todos os anos em que haviam vivido juntos!

Observando-o agora, ela sentia o corpo arder de desejo. Mesmo com todas as palavras rudes, o tratamento frio depois de uma noite de amor, Mei ainda o amava! Adorava o modo como os fios negros e longos se moviam com a brisa, o modo gracioso e firme como andava, irrandiando poder e virilidade por todos os poros, mais amava acima de tudo o olhar avermelhado de fúria quando ele aniquilava os inimigos, Madara era a razão da vida dela, mais ironicamente, ele não parecia nenhum pouco incomodado em descartá-la da dele.

Ela nunca havia chorado, mais sentiu as gotículas cristalinas se formarem em seus olhos, deslizando sob seu rosto sem que ela tivesse controle e consolando seu coração machucado! Ao menos Yagura não havia desistido dela depois de todos aqueles anos.. Talvez o Mizukage ainda fosse apaixonado! Mei sabia que aquela era uma esperança tola, mais sua única chance naquele momento era se agarrar ao que havia restado do passado, e do amor de seu antigo prometido.

Yagura podia ser vingativo, mais Ele a amava, ou pelo menos havia amado! Tudo que Mei tinha de fazer era rezar para que ainda existisse algum resquício do antigo sentimento. Aquela seria a única maneira de evitar a cólera do loiro e ter alguma paz em Kiri.

- Apresse-se Mei, não temos o dia inteiro.

A ruiva praguejou e aumentou o ritmo dos passos, pondo-se novamente na dianteira do grupo e deixando que um sorriso satisfeito se riscasse em seus lábios enquanto a mente trabalhava afoita em um plano de sedução. Três noites seriam suficientes para convencer Madara a desperdir-se dela com toda pompa que ela merecia!

* * *

><p>Hinata acordou com incômodos raios de sol em seu rosto, não havia tido pesadelos aquela noite, só um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos. A morena sentou-se na enorme cama, espreguiçando-se e observando o cômodo, quando algo em sua mesa de cabeceira lhe chamou a atenção, uma rosa vermelha em botão, pequena e delicada. Ela não lembrava da pequena flor quando se deitará, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao imaginar Madara entrando em seu quarto sorrateiramente e deixando o delicado presente ali!<p>

- Vejo que gostou do presente!

A voz profunda veio da porta recém aberta, assustando-a por alguns segundos. Itachi sorriu do susto pregado acidentalmente, e seus olhos escuros revelaram a ternura e o carinho despertados por aquela mulher. Havia passado dezenas de vezes pelo quarto dela, mais sempre se afastava sem entrar, com medo de que a presença dele despertasse alguma reação desagradável.

- É linda, arigato.

- As meninas disseram que você adora flores.

Hinata sorriu com a menção as pequenas, lembrando-se do dia feliz e repleto de cores em que passará na companhia delas. Seus dedos tocaram as pétalas vermelhas delicadamente, sentindo a textura da flor e inebriando-se com o perfume magnífico. Itachi sentia-se hipnotizado com a beleza daquela mulher, beleza essa que nem mesmo os hematomas e cortes haviam sido capazes de apagar.

- Madara partiu essa manhã.

O olhar perolado desviou-se imediatamente do botão vermelho nas mãos de Hinata e fixou-se nos ônix de Itachi. Ela sabia que o marido partiria, mais havia imaginado que ele se despediria.

- Ele veio ao seu quarto, mais você estava dormindo..

As palavras soaram como um bálsamo para seus ouvidos, mais a inquietude por saber que Madara estaria ao lado de Mei não diminuiu com aquelas poucas palavras. Sua única saída foi voltar a atenção para o delicado botão em suas mãos e rezar para que as palavras do marido tivessem sido sinceras, porque ela simplesmente não aguentaria uma nova seção de humilhações.

A morena livrou-se do lençol e sentou-se na cama, o olhar perdido e as emoções em completa desordem. Sentia vontade de chorar, de gritar para todos suas frustrações e medos, mais aquele desejo se apagou ao sentir o colchão afundar ao seu lado e encontrar-se cara a cara com Uchiha Itachi. Os dedos do moreno afastaram os fios rebeldes em seu rosto e com suavidade acariciaram a pele machucada de seu rosto, deslizando os dedos pelos lábios inchados e demorando-se ali.

Uma força desconhecida prendeu seu olhar ao dele e tudo a sua volta desapareceu, restando apenas ela e Itachi. Desejo brilhava nos olhos ônix, e as intenções dele eram tão nítidas quanto água cristalina, Hinata assustou ao se dar conta de que também desejava aquele contato. Desejava sentir a textura daqueles lábios uma vez mais e apagar todas as lembranças ruins que ainda a assolavam.

- Eu não posso me conter. - _Ele murmurou, rouco_. - Quero beijá-la.

Aquilo era o céu e o inferno. Hinata sentiu sua respiração mesclando-se a dele, a proximidade dos corpos levando-a a um estado de torpor nunca antes experimentado. Itachi apoiou uma das mãos no pescoço da morena, encorajando-a silenciosamente a entregar-se ao momento. Quando os lábios finalmente se tocaram, hesitantes, uma descarga elétrica percorreu o corpo de ambos, intensificando o desejo e tornando os toques febris e desesperados.

Grudou-se ao corpo viril, obedecendo tacitamente aos comandos dos lábios tentadores. Correspondendo com uma carga densa de emoções que desconhecia ser capaz de sentir. Abandonando os últimos vestígios de autodefesa, enquanto enterrava os dedos nos cabelos negros e se colava com despudorada ansiedade à parede sólida do corpo musculoso.

Quando por fim Itachi lhe abandonou os lábios, estudou a sedosidade avermelhada dos dela por alguns segundos, desviando o olhar, por fim, para encontrar os olhos perolados estupefatos, antes de beijá-la de novo. Dessa vez deixou que a umidade quente de seus lábios abrandasse a pele levemente irritada de Hinata.

- Gostou disso.

Aquela era uma afirmação repleta de auto-satisfação, não uma pergunta. O olhar lento e intenso que Itachi fixara em seu corpo era o de um homem que sabia exatamente o efeito que produzia na mulher que tinha em seus braços. Os dedos longos se moviam lentamente em torno de sua cintura. O excitamento e um desejo pungente a fez arquear o corpo, em uma procura tácita por maior contato com sua fonte de prazer, mais o moreno se afastou, deixando-a desejosa e envergonhada consigo mesma.

Kami-sama, Ela era uma mulher casada, e havia se rendido e gostado do beijo de outro homem!

* * *

><p>Yagura observava o movimento da vila pela janela de sua sala, sabia que ainda levaria alguns dias, mais esperava impacientemente a chegada da única mulher que o havia feito de tolo. Terumi Mei, a sedutora que o havia enfeitiçado e abandonado. Havia procurado por ela durante anos, até descobri-la vivendo em Konoha como a amante particular de Uchiha Madara.<p>

O sangue do loiro ferveu e suas mãos se cerraram em punhos, acertando a madeira da mesa e quase partindo o material em dois. Faria aquela maldita pagar pela vergonha de ter sido abandonado, pelas noites de insônia e pela preocupação desnecessária. Mei havia sido tudo para ele, e como pagamento, ela fugirá e se entregará para outro homem.

- Mizukage-sama.

O chamado veio da porta, e impaciente, o loiro virou-se para encarar Ao.

- Chegou uma mensagem de Konoha essa manhã.. Mei-sama deve chegar dentro de três dias!

Com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios, Yagura voltou sua atenção para a janela, observando o movimento nas ruas e inundado de satisfação masculina. Enfim faria aquela mulher maldita pagar por tudo o que havia feito a ele.

* * *

><p>Já era noite quando Madara chegou a fronteira do País do Fogo, e sorrindo satisfeito, o líder Uchiha deu-se conta de que se continuasse naquele ritmo alcançaria Kirigakure em menos de um dia. Mal contendo o sorriso, o moreno lavou-se nas margens de um riacho próximo ao acampamento, tirando lentamente a pesada armadura de samurai e relaxando com a água fresca que corria ali.<p>

A lua nunca lhe pareceu tão linda quanto naquele momento, seu brilho etéreo lembrando-o da mulher que havia estado adormecida da ultima vez em que a virá, Hinata. Seus olhos se fecharam em busca das lembranças e do aspecto angelical que a esposa possuía. Os cabelos longos e sedosos, a pele nívea como alabastro, os lábios rubros como sangue e os olhos perolados que hipnotizava qualquer um que os olhasse.

Unhas longas subiram provocativamente por sua espinha, arrepiando-o e despertando todo seu corpo, no entanto, o moreno retesou os músculos ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Hinata não estava ali e ao abrir os olhos para encarar quem o tocava daquela maneira, Madara deixou que um grunhido assustador escapasse por sua garganta, o que só incentivou a mulher a se aproximar ainda mais e grudar-se ao seu corpo com um gemido provocante que levaria qualquer homem a loucura, exceto ele.

Mei não tinha olhos perolados e cabelos índigo, a pele dela não tinha a textura delicada da seda e seu toque só serviu para repugná-lo.

- O que faz aqui Mei? - _Ele perguntou, irritado_. - Mandei que ficasse no acampamento!

- Não pude me conter, sabendo que estaria completamente nu e a minha mercê! - _Ela murmurou, rouca de desejo_. - Me deve isso Madara!

Um sorriso de pura luxúria riscou-se nos lábios da ruiva enquanto ela desatava o nó do obi e deixava que o material delicado do quimono escorregasse por seu corpo e caísse silenciosamente no chão de terra, alcançando o corpo másculo e semi-desnudo a sua frente. Suas mãos acariciaram e aranharam levemente o tórax desnudo, parando sob seus ombros e embrenhando-se nos cabelos negros, enquanto seus lábios depositavam pequenos beijos em seu peito largo.

- Te quero tanto..

Pondo-se na ponta dos pés e apoiando o peso do corpo em Madara, Mei colou seus lábios aos dele.

* * *

><p><em>Enfim, mais um capitulo terminado! Ficou pequeno, mais o prometo que o próximo será maior..<em>

_Quanto ao Madara e a Hinata, eu preferi não dificultar ainda mais o relacionamento dos dois e tornar a reconciliação mais fácil, porque apesar de tudo ela ama o marido, mesmo ele sendo um completo idiota insensível. A Mei está aprontando todas, vamos ver até onde dura a paciência do Madara com a cara de pau da ruiva. __Bom, o próximo capitulo promete cenas mais calientes de ItaHina, eu até tentei algo menos agressivo nesse capitulo, mais não consegui e acabei deixando como estava. _

**Agradecimentos á:**

_Catherine3 - F - Ale-chan - Mikarim - Hisui Ai - Itami_


	9. Olhos de Ouro

**Cap VIII** - **Olhos de Ouro.**

* * *

><p><em>Voltar a ver aquele rosto me aterrorizou... Sentir sua presença e seus olhos pregados em mim constantemente eram como um castigo, um castigo que eu finalmente pude entender que não merecia. Otou-san achava que a presença daquele homem seria de alguma serventia, mais eu era a única que sabia a verdade... A verdade irrefutável sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite fatídica e o quanto aquele homem havia sido cruel. Eu o queria longe, mais meus desejos não seriam acatados sem uma explicação plausível. Uma explicação que por mais que eu quisesse, ainda não tinha coragem de dar... Pelo menos não sem Madara ao meu lado!<em>

_Então, em silêncio eu suportei meu medo e calei as vozes aterrorizantes que sussurravam em meu ouvido e me assustavam durante á noite. E, foi no momento em que eu quase desisti que Ele regressou; afastando meus medos e incertezas com seus beijos, mantendo-me segura no calor de seus braços. Os dias ao seu lado pareciam nunca ter fim... Seus beijos me entorpeciam e seus toques me levavam aos céus, trazendo luz para meus dias nublados e provando-me que eu não havia nascido para sofrer como julgará antes. Pela primeira vez, em todos aqueles anos eu estava Feliz, e o único responsável por isso era o Poderoso Samurai que havia roubado meu coração. _

_No entanto, minha felicidade estava ameaçada, e eu precisava de coragem para finalmente contar a verdade ao meu marido e me livrar definitivamente dos fantasmas de meu passado! A cobra dos olhos de Ouro pagaria pelo que havia me feito passar... _

_Trechos do Diário de __**Uchiha Hinata.**_

* * *

><p>Surpreso com a ousadia de Mei, o moreno permitiu que ela o beijasse, no entanto, seus lábios mantinham-se imóveis e não retribuíam ao assalto. Frustrada, a ruiva se separou do Uchiha e observou as linhas de tensão em seu rosto e a raiva que cintilava em seus olhos de obsidiana. Alguns meses atrás ele seria incapaz de resistir aos seus beijos e toques, mais agora era como se Ela o repugnasse com sua sedução.<p>

- Acho que fui bastante claro quando mandei que ficasse no acampamento. - _Sua voz era baixa e denotava ameaça_. - Eu não te quero Mei, quanto mais cedo se der conta disso, melhor.

- Eu abandonei tudo pra ficar ao seu lado! - _Ela gritou, inconformada. - _Minha vila, meus amigos, minha família e um homem disposto a mover céus e terras pra me ver sorrir!

- Esse é um problema só seu.. – _Ele disse lentamente_. - Nunca pedi que abandonasse nada por mim!

Aquelas palavras frias e desprovidas de qualquer emoção doeram, destruindo a pequena chama de esperança que ela ainda nutria e provocando as lágrimas traidoras. Mei queria transparecer força, mais o golpe fora certeiro, como Ela sabia que só Madara seria capaz, acertando em cheio seu tolo coração. Madara nunca havia a amado, e o carinho que ele nutria por ela simplesmente se apagou com a chegada da maldita Hyuuga. Hinata era a culpada por sua atual situação e eterna desgraça, e aquela ordinária pagaria por todo o sofrimento que ela sentia naquele momento e que viria a sentir quando Yagura finalmente colocasse as mãos nela. Mei a faria sofrer, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida!

- Vai se arrepender disso Madara. - _As palavras abandonaram seus lábios como uma promessa._ - E quem vai pagar pelos seus insultos e rechaços.. Será aquela maldita cadela!

Algo perigoso brilhou nos olhos do moreno, e em um piscar de olhos as mãos do Uchiha agarravam o pescoço da ruiva com força e raiva. Não se deixando intimidar e lutando por oxigênio, a ruiva deixou que um sorriso zombeteiro se formasse em seus lábios enquanto enfrentava o olhar assassino de Madara.

- Atreva-se a tentar magoá-la Mei, e eu me encaro pessoalmente de te matar.. Lenta e dolorosamente!

- Suas ameaças não me assustam, logo eu serei a esposa do Mizukage.. E, todo seu poder de general vai ser inútil!

Ele a largou, empurrando-a para longe de si antes de fazer uma loucura e dar um fim a vida daquela maldita mulher ali mesmo. O sorriso de satisfação não abandonava os lábios da ruiva e aquilo o aborreceu ainda mais, Mei sabia exatamente como irritá-lo e que palavras usar para levá-lo a loucura.

- Não conte com a proteção de Yagura, homens como ele só se permitem ser enganados uma única vez. - _Madara disse imperturbável._ –Além do mais, agora o Mizukage sabe o tipo de mulher frívola e egoísta que você é!

O sorriso se apagou lentamente, dando lugar a uma expressão de puro ódio pelas palavras ofensivas. Mei sabia que seria difícil reconquistar Yagura, mais estava disposta a tudo para vingar-se de Uchiha Madara e fazê-lo tão miserável quanto ela se sentia agora, ele havia se recusado dar a ela amor e um lar, mesmo depois de ela ter abandonado tudo para ficar ao lado dele, e Mei se certificaria que ele perdesse tudo, em especial a maldita Hyuuga.

- Eu vou viver para vê-lo sofrer Madara... - _Ela disse, sombria_. - Guarde bem as minhas palavras!

Madara não se deixou intimidar pelas palavras da mulher, e respirou aliviado quando ela lhe deu as costas para voltar ao acampamento. Agora, mais do que nunca ele estava decidido a chegar o mais rápido possível a Kirigakure, resolver os problemas diplomáticos com o Mizukage e voltar para os braços de Hinata o quanto antes. Aquele havia sido apenas o primeiro dia, e foi com surpresa que Madara sentiu os efeitos frustrantes que a saudade podia provocar.

A lua brilhava intensamente no céu, e o moreno se recordou que por anos ela havia sido sua aliada e um último sopro de esperança em centenas de batalhas que outros considerariam perdidas, no entanto, aquela mesma lua parecia querer torturá-lo naquele momento, exibindo seu brilho perolado e fazendo-o recordar dos olhos de Hinata. Olhos misteriosos que carregavam o mesmo brilho perolado daquela lua.

Durante todo o dia Ele havia pensado na esposa, assustado demais com as estranhas dúvidas e medos que o haviam assolado durante boa parte do dia. E se quando voltasse, descobrisse que Hinata o havia abandonado? E se Ela desistisse de tudo e simplesmente atendesse aos rogos da mãe, deixando-o para trás em sua existência vazia? E o mais importante, o que ele estava disposto a fazer para mantê-la por perto?

Foi com atordoamento que o líder dos Uchiha admitiu para si mesmo que já não era capaz de viver sem a esposa, e se por alguma razão obscura Hinata resolvesse abandoná-lo, ou Ele morreria ou dedicaria sua vida para trazê-la de volta para o calor de seus braços. Irritado com os estúpidos pensamentos, Madara resolveu deixar para se preocupar se aquilo realmente viesse a acontecer; de jeito nenhum ele permitiria que Hinata saísse de sua vida.

Ela lhe pertencia, e ele não deixaria que ninguém os afastasse... Nem mesmo Ela!

* * *

><p>Hinata acordou sentindo-se indisposta, um enjôo incômodo e uma tontura inexplicável a impediam de levantar-se da cama, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido e o coração parecia bater no pé magoado, evidenciando a dor e o inchaço. Sentou-se, arrependendo-se imediatamente assim que a tontura pareceu aumentar; acompanhada de uma súbita ânsia de vômito. Mikoto escolheu aquele momento para aparecer, e o cheiro do café que trazia serviu apenas para irritar ainda mais seu estômago já tão sensível.<p>

- Hinata-chan, está se sentindo bem?

A morena levantou-se de rompante da cama, esquecendo momentaneamente do pé torcido e apoiando-se nas paredes quando a dor a impossibilitou de seguir em frente. Cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos, a morena correu para o banheiro despejando a bili estomacal num recipiente esquecido em um canto do aposento. A garganta ardia e um gosto amargo invadiu seu paladar; Preocupada, Mikoto ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, segurando seus cabelos com uma das mãos e afastando a franja com a outra, enquanto divagava sobre qual seria o real motivo para aquilo e sentindo a quentura na fronte da morena.

- Melhor agora? _A Uchiha perguntou preocupada._

A morena se limitou a um meneio negativo de cabeça, voltando a mergulhar o rosto de porcelana na tina e esvaziando completamente o estômago. Minutos se passaram até que finalmente se sentisse melhor, e apoiada no corpo de Mikoto, à morena voltou ao quarto e deitou-se na cama, sentindo alguns segundos depois Mikoto refrescá-la com um pano úmido enquanto pouco a pouco o mal estar abandonava seu corpo. Uma sensação estranha lhe oprimia o peito e a quentura em sua testa pareceu se espalhar por todo seu corpo.

Onde estava Madara quando o necessitava tanto?

- Vou mandar alguém em busca de sua Okaa-san está bem?

Seus olhos pesavam e ardiam, sua respiração era quente e sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar, e a morena só foi vagamente consciente das palavras preocupadas de Mikoto, imitando um aceno positivo de cabeça enquanto assistia a silhueta escura da mulher abandonar o aposento e deixá-la imersa naquela névoa de intensa dor e mal-estar. O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

><p>Hiashi observava o homem diante de si com o cenho levemente franzido. Hyuuga Ko era uma das poucas pessoas que ainda conseguiam desestruturar seu perfeito controle emocional, levando-o muitas vezes a beira de um colapso nervoso. O velho maldito parecia se divertir enquanto ofendia a nora e as netas, e foi num misto de surpresa e desconfiança que Hiashi o ouviu naquela manhã. De onde vinha aquela repentina preocupação? Certamente o velho ardiloso tinha algum plano maquiavélico em mente.<p>

- Porque acha que ele pode ajudá-la?

- Orochimaru-sama já a ajudou uma vez.. - _A expressão no rosto do sênior era de puro deboche_. - Pode fazer de novo!

- Hinata já está bem, não precisa de ajuda. – _O Hyuuga disse resoluto_. – Além do mais, Mikoto-san a trata como a uma filha.

Uma risada abafada ecoou pelo ambiente, irritando o líder Hyuuga e aproximando-o do ponto de ebulição. Quem aquele velho odioso pensava que era? Hiashi enojou-se de si mesmo ao recordar que apenas alguns anos atrás; tinha admirado e almejado ser como aquele homem.

- Aquela menina precisa de ajuda 24 hrs do dia! - _O velho pausou, observando os punhos cerrados de Hiashi, e, com um sorriso de escárnio completou_. – E igualzinha a mãe e a irmã. Três completas inúteis...

- Não vou permitir que insulte... _A voz serena do Hyuuga o interrompeu._

- Não me interessa o que você permite ou não. – _Com ares superiores e um sorriso de deboche, o velho levantou-se de onde estava_. - Orochimaru-sama já está a caminho de Konoha!

Hiashi estreitou os olhos enquanto observava o pai abandonar seu escritório, inconsciente do sorriso perigoso que se desenhava nos lábios do sênior ao cruzar a porta. Não estava gostando daquela preocupação repentina do pai, e sentia que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer com sua primogênita, e como pai de Hinata, era sua obrigação resguardar e proteger as filhas e a esposa. Não poderia permitir que Hinata fosse magoada uma terceira vez!

- Mantenha os olhos e ouvidos atentos. _Hiashi disse ao vulto atrás de si._

- Não confio em Orochimaru.. Algo me diz que aquele homem sabe mais do que nos contou.

Hiashi se levantou, olhando diretamente para os olhos perolados tão parecidos com os próprios. Ele próprio havia desconfiado das boas intenções do shinobi na noite em que Hinata fora atacada, e pensando sobre isso agora, Hiashi deu-se conta de pequenos detalhes que havia deixado passar naquela noite, pensando tratar-se apenas do choque de sua primogênita. Havia medo nos olhos de Hinata sempre que ela encarava o homem, e a maneira fixa como a filha o havia encarado agora fazia todo sentido. Lembrou-se subitamente dos gritos na Mansão dos Uchiha...

_- Aqueles olhos amarelos Okaa-san... Aqueles olhos estão por todo o lugar._

- Mantenha-se próximo dela Neji, e garanta a segurança de Hinata!

* * *

><p>Quando tempo havia se passado desde que havia visto Madara? Ela não se recordava, e nem fazia idéia de quanto tempo esteve sendo mantida naquela cama. Os enjôos continuavam, e a febre cedia em algumas raras vezes, como agora. Seus dias eram tediosos e odiava estar confinada naquele lugar, sua única fonte de alegria era Itachi, com seus sorrisos devastadores e sua presença marcante. Ele era a única coisa que a impedia de enlouquecer e ser paciente em sua espera pelo retorno de Madara e por sua melhora.<p>

O som da maçaneta da porta lhe chamou a atenção e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios ao pensar se tratar de Itachi. Hinata sentiu todo o corpo se congelar em completo pânico ao vislumbrar o homem que entrava em seu quarto ao lado de Mikoto e Hiashi, aqueles olhos de ouro fixos nos seus e um sorriso trocista estampado em sua face ofídica. Deveria ter desconfiado que cedo ou tarde Hiashi mandaria buscá-lo na Vila da Fumaça, acreditando erroneamente estar ajudando-a. Lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos enquanto Orochimaru se aproximava e lhe lançava um sorriso de falsa preocupação, que seria capaz de enganar até mesmo Uchiha Madara.

- Ohayo Hinata-sama. _O homem disse, um sorriso de escárnio desenhado no rosto._

Hinata limitou-se ao silêncio, seus olhos brilhando com as lágrimas não derramadas enquanto seu olhar se desviava das pessoas ali presentes e se concentrava no céu azul lá fora. Havia sido uma tola por albergar qualquer esperança de um futuro Feliz ao lado de Madara, Orochimaru se encarregaria de destruir o pouco de si mesma que ainda havia restado de seu ultimo ataque há alguns anos atrás, e nada que o líder Uchiha fizesse seria capaz de restituí-la.

Ele havia dito que viria por Ela, e sua odiada presença naquele quarto só reforçava suas palavras!

- Fiquei feliz ao saber de seu enlace com o general Hinata-sama.

Hinata podia sentir ele se aproximando, podia diferenciar seus passos dos demais e saber por eles e pela altura de sua voz que estava cada vez mais próximo. A morena se encolheu instintivamente, ainda sem coragem de lançar um olhar fixo ou mais demorado ao homem, e quando sentiu as mãos de alguém a tocando, um arrepio intenso se espalhou por todo seu corpo pouco antes de a morena dar um salto para longe, afastando-se da pessoa e do contato.

- Não se assuste Hime, sou eu, Itachi.

Itachi estendeu as mãos na direção de Hinata, atraindo-a para si e sentindo-a trêmula ao ajudá-la a se erguer, havia pânico em seus lindos olhos, e o medo que ela sentia daquele desconhecido podia ser sentido a quilômetros de distância. Itachi voltou-se para o homem, observando-o com desconfiança e ódio, no entanto, seu inoportuno convidado não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado ou desconfortável com seu ódio aparente, ele até mesmo parecia... _Satisfeito_.

Agarrando com firmeza o pequenino corpo de Hinata e balançando-a gentilmente para frente e para trás, o moreno conseguiu acalmá-la, despertando-a de seu aparente torpor e afastando seus medos, mesmo que por apenas alguns breves segundos. Ele a amava, mais sabia que o único homem capaz de confortá-la integral e completamente era Madara! Os dois estavam ligados por laços que ele não poderia romper mesmo que quisesse, e sua única alternativa era aquela, entregar seu amor em silêncio e observá-la o quanto podia... _De longe_.

- Orochimaru-sama está aqui á pedido de seu avô. – _A voz de Hiashi a despertou e prendeu sua atenção_. – Ele veio para examiná-la e garantir sua saúde.

As palavras a atingiram em cheio, fazendo-a recordar de algo que havia jurado esquecer, pelo bem de seu clã. Hyuuga Ko era cúmplice de Orochimaru em toda aquela canalhice, e as palavras daquele homem, assim como tudo o que ele lhe fez naquela noite ecoou por sua cabeça quando os olhos finalmente se encontraram. Pérolas no Ouro, em um desafio mudo.

**- OroHina - oOo - OroHina - oOo - OroHina -**

_Mãos geladas e grandes cobriram seus lábios quando ela finalmente despertou, no entanto, seu medo desvaneceu ao notar que se tratava apenas de Orochimaru, um dos homens de confiança de seu pai e um importante médico, conhecido em todo o País do Fogo. Não havia motivos para se ter medo, no entanto, seu coração se recusava a se acalmar, como se pressentindo que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer._

_O homem manteve-a imobilizada entre seus braços, uma de suas mãos firmemente posta sob sua boca, calando qualquer débil protesto que ela poderia vir a fazer quando entendesse o que ele realmente pretendia. Silenciada e imóvel, Hinata foi carregada para fora de seu aposento, encontrando a figura sombria e circunspecta do avô em um dos corredores, naquela altura as lágrimas escapavam abundantemente de seus olhos, e um rogo silencioso se espelhou neles, o mais velho simplesmente sorriu._

_- Acabe com essa desgraçada. – Foi o que ouviu do avô. – Quero que a faça desejar a morte!_

_- Por que guarda tanto ódio da própria neta Ko-sama? _

_Ela ouviu a voz debochada de Orochimaru verbalizar o que ela mesma ansiava saber. O antigo líder dos Hyuuga sorriu; um sorriso gélido e desprovido de humor ou qualquer outro sentimento que fosse denominado bom, e naquele momento a morena finalmente entendeu que seria castigada por ter nascido mulher e fraca._

_- Porque essa daí é tão frívola e inútil quanto à maldita mãe!_

_- Oh, ainda rancoroso por que a deliciosa Emi preferiu seu filho á você!_

_Algo perigoso brilhou nos olhos do Hyuuga ao escutar a gargalhada desdenhosa de Orochimaru, algo que silenciou o homem e a petrificou com medo e desolação. Então ela seria castigada pelas escolhas da mãe? Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido, e a cada minuto que gastava tentando entender era como se tudo se misturasse de novo em seu cérebro. Desde quando seu avô tinha interesses amorosos em sua mãe? _

_- Saía daqui Orochimaru. – O Hyuuga avisou. – Antes que eu me arrependa desse plano e chame os guardas da mansão!_

_O homem lançou um último olhar na direção do sênior antes de saltar e mergulhar na escuridão. Entendendo que aquela era sua deixa para tentar se livrar daquele homem e gritar por socorro, a morena se debateu em seus braços e se surpreendeu ao notar o quão fácil havia sido se libertar do agarre do homem._

_- Eu adoro esses joguinhos meu doce anjo, como você adivinhou?_

_A voz de Orochimaru era suave e sarcástica, e sua gargalhada era alta e assustadora. A morena venceu o medo e correu, correu até achar que estava longe o bastante, mais os galhos das árvores diminuíam sua velocidade e a gargalhada daquele homem cruel estava cada vez mais próxima. Seus cabelos foram agarrados com violência e um corpo pesado cobriu o seu, levando-a ao chão, muito próxima da inconsciência e momentaneamente sem ar. _

_- Me deixe ir, onegai Orochimaru-sama... - A morena sussurrou com alguma dificuldade. - Eu nunca lhe fiz nada..._

_- Oh minha pequena flor. – Ele disse, enquanto corria os dedos por seu rosto. – Você ouviu seu avô... Eu preciso fazê-la desejar a morte!_

_- Não precisa fazer isso, onegai... –A morena pediu, aquela altura lágrimas, suor e terra manchavam seu rosto. – Eu juro que não direi nada á Otou-san, por favor, só me deixe ir!_

_- Nos vamos nos divertir muito minha querida!_

_Naquele momento Hinata soube que estava perdida e sem chances de escapar. A lembrança de seu pai, mãe e irmã foram às únicas coisas capazes de mantê-la, e ajudá-la a agüentar tudo aquilo com alguma esperança. Os tapas a feriram e a fizeram chorar, os punhos cerrados partiram seus lábios e lhe arrancaram sangue... A invasão ao seu corpo foi rude e dolorosa; e lhe arrancou brutalmente um pedaço da alma. Mais nada doeu tanto quanto saber que alguém de seu próprio sangue havia lhe desejado aquele destino. _

_Hyuuga Ko havia desejado que ela ansiasse a morte, como certamente desejaria agora!_

**- OroHina - oOo - OroHina - oOo - OroHina -**

- Não há necessidade alguma de um médico, muito menos de alguém tão importante para a Vila da Fumaça!

Hinata sentiu-se orgulhosa de si mesma ao proferir aquelas palavras, seus olhos ainda fixos no homem que quase havia a destruído. Orochimaru sorriu ao notar o desafio implícito nas palavras da pequena Hyuuga, havia sido divertido ver o medo nítido nos olhos dela a cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam, entretanto, agora já não havia aquele mesmo medo, só uma fria determinação em mantê-lo à distância.

- Creio que vai reconsiderar Hinata-sama, eu odiaria pensar que minha viagem até aqui tenha sido em vão!

Ele a viu vacilar por alguns instantes e sorriu satisfeito, sabendo que era apenas questão de tempo até que ela estivesse em pânico e começasse a gritar como ele tanto adorava, entretanto, seus olhos se estreitaram ao notar um sorriso miúdo no rosto níveo e um brilho de determinação brilhando nos olhos perolados.

- Já que insiste Orochimaru-sama, sua presença é muito _bem vinda_ em Konoha. - _Olhando-o agora nos olhos, a morena completou._ – Tenho certeza que Madara-sama vai adorar conhecê-lo!

Hiashi ocultou um sorriso de orgulho dos demais, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de manter Hinata protegida daquele homem, o qual ele já não confiava, os olhos do líder Hyuuga desviaram-se para o rapaz que abraçava Hinata protetoramente, encontrando ali a resposta para todas as suas preces, Uchiha Itachi a protegeria sem hesitar nem por um segundo.

* * *

><p>Mei observou os portões de sua vila natal com expectativa e apreensão, sentia saudades daquele lugar, mais seu corpo se arrepiava ao se lembrar de Yagura, do modo como o havia enganado e da vingança que ele certamente tinha preparado especialmente para ela. Aquele era o terceiro dia de caminhada, e a ruiva sentia-se parcialmente grata por finalmente estar de volta á Kiri. No entanto, ela sabia que não haveriam boas vindas!<p>

Ela conhecia os boatos que se espalharam como uma praga entre as Cinco Nações, boatos que contavam as perversidades a que Yagura submetia seu povo e seu contingente, dando a sua adorada vila o apelido de Névoa Sangrenta. Mei notou os olhares dos transeuntes pregados em si, em Madara e na pequena escolta que os acompanhava, eram olhares desconfiados; olhares tristes de pessoas que há muito já haviam perdido as esperanças.

- Não pode me abandonar nesse lugar Madara...

O moreno lançou á ela um olhar neutro, mais que para Mei significava muito. Lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos ao entender que Madara simplesmente a abandonaria ali, a mercê daquele homem e incapaz de proteger a si mesma.

- Suas escolhas e atos a trouxeram até aqui Mei, conforme-se!

Yagura os aguardava na porta do prédio usado pelo Mizukage, seus olhos violeta vidrados na mulher esguia e estonteante que se aproximava com Uchiha Madara e um pequeno contingente. Um sorriso de triunfo se desenhou no semblante do loiro ao sentir o pânico crescente de Mei, e sua satisfação triplicou ao saber que ela já imaginava o que lhe aconteceria. Havia muitos pontos a serem acertados, e aquela mulher pagaria caro pela humilhação que o havia feito passar diante de toda a vila ao fugir com o Uchiha, o mesmo que ironicamente agora a devolvia para ele.

- Espero que tenha feito boa viagem Uchiha-sama!

- Eu fiz, e como parte do acordo lhe trouxe sua mulher. – _Com um suspiro, o moreno completou_. – Agora, se não se importa, eu gostaria de resolver o assunto que me trouxe até aqui!

O moreno a segurou pelo braço, trazendo-a para frente e a empurrando em direção ao loiro, que sequer lhe dirigiu um olhar antes de ordenar friamente que alguém a acomodasse em um dos quartos da mansão do Kage. Mei lançou um último olhar de súplica em direção á Madara antes de ser arrastada por um dos "_capangas_" de Yagura para o interior do prédio do Kage, suas esperanças se esvaindo ao finalmente perceber que o líder Uchiha não moveria um único dedo para ajudá-la.

- Se instale e descanse Uchiha-san, conversaremos durante o jantar.

Yagura virou-se para entrar no prédio, acompanhado de seus homens, mais a voz do Uchiha o deteve, fazendo-o virar-se e voltar sua atenção para suas palavras.

- O que pretende fazer com Mei?

Um sorriso de escárnio se formou nos lábios do loiro ao pensar na mulher; Ainda não havia um plano, e Yagura desconfiava que continuasse assim por algum tempo. Mei sempre teve o poder de confundi-lo, e apesar de sua ira ter despertado ao voltar a vê-la, o loiro admitia que a desejou no minuto em que seus olhos encontraram os dela. Mei estava amedrontada, mais havia determinação e coragem em seus olhos.

- Ainda não tenho certeza do destino de Mei, Uchiha-san... – _Suas palavras foram controladas e suaves_. – E, também não consigo imaginar por que isso seria de sua conta!

- Ela não teve culpa Yagura-san, eu a seduzi!

- Tenho certeza que o fez. _O loiro retrucou debochadamente._

Yagura virou-se uma vez mais, desaparecendo das vistas do Uchiha, enquanto alguns dos shinobis de Kirigakure se prontificavam a acompanhá-lo e a seu pequeno contingente até as acomodações que ocupariam enquanto estivessem ali, o que o Uchiha planejava ser apenas aquela noite.

* * *

><p><em>Próxima atualização: A Herdeira.<em>


	10. Adeus

**Cap. IX – Adeus**

* * *

><p><em>Eu sempre acreditei que merecia os olhares hostis e cada uma das palavras cruéis que abandonavam os lábios daqueles que antes eu havia chamado de "Família", no entanto, toda dor e humilhação haviam sido deixadas para trás e substituídas por generosidade e respeito, então eu finalmente podia sorrir e almejar um futuro repleto de amor e plenitude, ao lado do homem que eu finalmente descobri que amava.<em>

_A alegria demorou a fazer parte de minha vida, mais de repente eu descobri que sou tão feliz e plena que tenho medo de que tudo não passe de um lindo sonho, um sonho do qual eu não estou disposta a abrir mão. Eu tenho uma nova família que me ama e um marido disposto á mover céus e terras para me ver sorrindo. Eu sei que sôo um tanto egoísta, mais não abriria mão do que possuo agora por nada no mundo. Eu sou uma mulher apaixonada, mais antes de tudo Eu sou uma Uchiha. _

_Uchiha Hinata, a esposa do general._

_Trechos do Diário de __**Uchiha Hinata.**_

* * *

><p>Mei observou o luxo dos aposentos reservados á ela com hesitação e curiosidade, o que Yagura planejava rodeando-a com todo aquele conforto? O medo do desconhecido se apossou de seu corpo, e a incerteza em toda a situação a fez sentir-se impotente pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Mais toda sua atenção foi desviada para porta ao escutar passos e logo após alguém entrando em seus aposentos; todo o medo dentro de si triplicou quando seus olhos encontraram os do Mizukage.<p>

- Vejo que foi muito bem acomodada, Mei. – _Yagura disse; os olhos varrendo todo o cômodo._ – No entanto, acho que tenha sido precipitado acomodá-la em um quarto como esse quando não tenho nenhuma intenção de ser hospitaleiro com uma vagabunda.

As palavras doeram por muitos motivos, no entanto, mesmo querendo a ruiva não conseguia nominar nenhum deles!

- Se minha presença é tão incômoda; Porque mandou que me trouxessem de volta? _A ruiva perguntou, entre amedrontada e furiosa._

- Não mandei. – _A voz de Yagura era firme e serena._ – Apenas acatei o pedido de um velho amigo... Ao que parece seu pai é um homem tolo o suficiente para desejar a companhia de uma víbora como você!

- Otou-san? _A ruiva sussurrou desnorteada._

Yagura manteve-se em silêncio, observando as emoções conflitantes que dançavam no olhar perdido da ruiva. Mei estava atormentada e sentindo-se culpada, mais perceber aquelas emoções naquela mulher não lhe despertaram quaisquer satisfação, muito pelo contrário, sentia-se culpado por ver o sofrimento que causava Terumi Mei.

- Não tenho qualquer intenção de mantê-la em minha casa por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário. – _O loiro começou, ganhando a atenção da mulher. _– Portanto, esteja pronta para partir com o nascer do sol!

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, mais assentiu submissa e manteve-se em silêncio. Com um aceno de cabeça, Yagura se despediu e se preparava para abandonar o quarto quando a voz de Mei o deteve.

- Você diz que não mandou que Madara me trouxesse... - _Yagura a encarou, curioso_. - Mais deixou subentendido ao Hokage e ao General que se casaria comigo, por quê?

Um sorriso de escárnio se desenhou nos lábios finos, e a ruiva se arrependeu de tê-lo detido.

- Mei... Aisuru. – _O tom de voz era cruel e sarcástico._ – Eu posso lhe assegurar que não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com sua volta á Kirigakure, e para provar minhas palavras, vou exigir ao seu pai que a mantenha trancafiada e bem longe do alcance dos meus olhos, eu não sei o que seria capaz de fazer com você se tivesse oportunidade!

Um estranho tremor sacudiu o corpo formoso de Mei, e todo o medo que já sentia multiplicou-se automaticamente ao vislumbrar a veracidade daquelas palavras brilhando nas íris violetas de Yagura. Ele a mataria sem pestanejar se tivesse uma boa oportunidade, o que ela não entendia era porque ainda não o havia feito.

- Seu pai sente saudades, e eu o admiro demais para negar-lhe um último momento com a filha!

O loiro respondeu, como que adivinhando seus pensamentos. Por fim Yagura se virou, dando-lhe as costas e abandonando definitivamente seus aposentos. Não havia resquício do homem bondoso e terno que havia sido seu noivo muitos anos atrás. Yagura havia se transformado em uma casca vazia, cheia de rancor e amargura, e a culpa de todo o sofrimento camuflado nos olhos dele era Dela.

Mei deixou que lágrimas salgadas e abundantes molhassem seu rosto, praguejando mentalmente por ter sido uma jovem impulsiva e egoísta, que pensava apenas e somente em si mesma. Analisando a situação agora, a ruiva admitiu, mesmo que a contragosto que Madara estava coberto de razão, Ela havia criado aquela situação e cabia unicamente á ela tentar consertar os próprios erros. Recomeçando pelo pai, que havia ficado completamente só desde que ela abandonará a vila para seguir os passos de Uchiha Madara.

* * *

><p>- A falta de apetite matinal e os enjôos são bastante normais no seu estado Uchiha-sama, me admira que não tenha percebido por si mesma.<p>

Hinata encarou a curandeira da vila com o cenho levemente franzido e uma expressão de curiosidade no semblante, á seu lado, ela pôde notar que tanto Emi quanto Mikoto pareciam emocionadas com alguma coisa completamente desconhecida á ela. Será que todo aquele mal-estar e enjôos matinais eram sintomas de alguma doença mortal?

- Onii-sama vai ser o homem mais feliz de toda a vila!

A confusão nos traços da Hyuuga se intensificou, as palavras de Mikoto servindo para confundi-la ainda mais. Por Kami, o que diabos estava acontecendo? E, porque, de repente as mulheres em seu quarto a encaravam com aqueles sorrisinhos de expectativa e os semblantes sonhadores? A morena deu pulo quando sentiu o colchão afundar sob o peso de sua mãe, e ficou ainda mais confusa quanto sentiu as lágrimas de Hyuuga Emi molharem seus ombros, enquanto seus braços a envolviam em um abraço apertado e caloroso.

- Tomará que seja uma linda menininha... Tão meiga e doce; quanto á mãe! _Mikoto disse com indulgência_.

- Ou um menininho, forte e corajoso como Hiashi-kun e Madara-sama! _Emi completou com ar sonhador._

- Do que vocês estão falando?

As três mulheres lhe lançaram olhares confusos antes de se entreolharem e caírem na gargalhada. Hinata não sabia o que era tão engraçado em sua pergunta, mais desconfiava que o acesso de risos não terminasse tão cedo. Depois de pelo menos quinze minutos de gargalhadas e risos estridentes, Emi se recompôs, e corada pelos risos quebrou o silêncio.

- Existe uma pequena vida se formando dentro de você querida! – _Hinata encarou a mãe, chocada_. – Um bebê... Seu e de Madara-sama!

Um silêncio tenso e incômodo reinou por longos minutos, enquanto suas visitantes esperavam lágrimas ou alguma reação que denunciasse o que sentia naquele momento, no entanto, Hinata manteve-se inexpressiva, confusa demais para explicar até a si mesma o que sentia com aquela notícia e as mudanças que ela traria eventualmente.

- Me deixem a sós, onegai...

- Mais Hinat..

- Onegai Okaa-sama! _Hinata repetiu, a voz dura e firme._

- H-hai. – _Emi retrucou, hesitante_. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... Não hesite em chamar.

Hinata sentiu-se culpada pela forma agressiva com que falara com a mãe e as outras, mais tudo o que queria naquele momento era um pouco de silêncio e solidão para que pudesse entender e absorver a notícia de que um filho de Uchiha Madara crescia em seu ventre. Um fruto da violência que ele cruelmente lhe infligirá, e apesar de tê-lo perdoado, o ferimento ainda estava aberto e sangrava.

Lágrimas abundantes molharam sua tez, e de repente todo o perdão e esperança de um futuro ao lado de Madara pareciam errados e já não era o suficiente. A criança que crescia dentro de si seria um lembrete constante do abuso de seu marido, e mesmo que ela quisesse, não conseguia se imaginar amando aquele pequeno ser. Hinata sabia que era errado, mais o que mas desejava naquele momento era a morte.

- O pequeno bastardo ainda não nasceu é já está lhe causando insônia Hime?

Hinata se virou para o dono da voz, estremecendo ao encontrar os olhos amarelos fixos em si. A porta do quarto estava fechada e a morena duvidava que não houvesse alguém por perto, Orochimaru havia sido inteligente o suficiente para manter-se nas sombras nos últimos dias, provocando um pequeno esquecimento na morena e proporcionando a chance perfeita para se aproximar quando estivesse completamente sozinha, como agora.

- Se desejar, eu posso ajudá-la com esse pequeno... – _Com um sorrisinho zombeteiro, ele completou._ – Estorvo!

- Saía já daqui. – _A morena sibilou_. – E nunca mais volte a falar do meu filho!

- Tsc.. Tsc.. Eu te conheço muito bem, Hime. – _Os olhos perolados mantiveram-se presos aos do homem._ – Não se lembra que fui eu o primeiro a desvendar seus mistérios? A provar seu doce sabor, enquanto você me enlouquecia com seus sussurros e rogos?

- Vá embora.

Hinata sussurrou, enquanto memórias desagradáveis preenchiam seus pensamentos e provocavam mais lágrimas de medo e dor. A descoberta da gravidez havia sido chocante, e as palavras daquele homem só serviam para aumentar ainda mais seu mal-estar e pânico interior.

- Ele fez o mesmo que eu, Hinata. – _As palavras de Orochimaru penetraram seus ouvidos, paralisando-a._ – Você vai odiar essa criança tanto quanto odeia a ele... Não tente se enganar Hime.

- Saia.

- Sabe Hime, eu acho que vai ser divertido assistir você destruindo a si mesma e ao seu casamento! – _Orochimaru murmurou zombeteiro._ – Pobre Uchiha!

- Me deixe em paz!

Com um sorriso de pura satisfação esboçado nos lábios, o homem abandonou o quarto, deixando a morena deprimida e chorosa mergulhada em uma poça de sua própria auto-piedade. Hinata sabia que aquelas palavras tinham o único objetivo de magoá-la e plantar a incerteza em seu coração, no entanto, a morena não podia negar que cada uma delas carregava uma pequena dose de verdade. Madara havia feito o mesmo que Orochimaru, e por mais que ela o amasse, seria impossível esquecer toda aquela violência com a prova crescendo inocentemente em seu ventre.

- OKAA-SAN... _A morena gritou._

Apenas alguns segundos depois Hinata viu a porta ser aberta e por ela passar uma Emi torturada pela preocupação e uma Mikoto igualmente atenta.

- Aisuru, o que aconteceu? – _Emi perguntou alarmada, se aproximando. _– Está se sentindo bem?

Hinata se jogou nos braços da mãe assim que Emi a alcançou, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e soluçando alto enquanto era embalada pela mãe como um bebezinho indefeso. O calor e a segurança que Emi lhe dispensava eram tudo o que ela mais precisava naquele momento, e pelo tempo que durou aquele abraço, Hinata sentiu todo o peso em seus ombros cedendo por completo. Emi se afastou, obrigando Hinata a encará-la com firmeza e delicadeza.

Ao levantar os olhos uma segunda vez, a morena encontrou os olhos negros de Itachi fixos nos seus, num aviso mudo de que estaria ali para o que ela precisasse. A voz de Emi lhe chamou a atenção e Hinata forçou-se a voltar sua atenção para a mãe, que ainda esperava uma explicação para os gritos.

- O que houve filha? Pesadelos?

- Me leve para casa Okaa-sama!

O pedido surpreendeu a cada um dos presentes, mais ninguém disse absolutamente nada para tentar dissuadi-la de seu desejo, o que de certa forma a aliviou. Depois de minutos tentando encontrar as palavras certas, Hinata assistiu sua mãe abandonando seu quarto e prometendo voltar com Neji ou Hiashi para ajudá-las a fazer o percurso até a nova sede do Clã Hyuuga. Mikoto foi a segunda pessoa a sair, murmurando alguma coisa sobre deixar suas coisas prontas para a chegada de Neji e sua iminente estadia com a família.

- Porque o está abandonando?

A voz de Itachi, baixa e controlada, despertou a morena do torpor em que estava mergulhada e chamou sua atenção, no entanto aquela era uma pergunta para qual Hinata não tinha uma resposta. Seus olhos encontraram os de Itachi, e a morena esperou que a dor em sua alma fosse uma resposta clara o suficiente para sanar as dúvidas do prodígio Uchiha.

- Ele não vai deixá-la ir sem lutar, você sabe!

- Eu estou grávida Itachi.

A morena só notou o peso de suas palavras ao vislumbrar o semblante sombrio de Itachi. A tensão no corpo masculino era palpável, e por um momento ela desejou chutar a si mesma pela forma abrupta que havia dado aquela notícia á Ele. O silêncio e a culpa pairaram desconfortavelmente sob os dois, como uma sombra de algo desagradável que jamais deveria ter existido.

- É errado separar o filho de um pai.

- Não quero esse bebê Itachi. – _Os olhos negros se tornaram rubros_. – Pretendo entregá-lo á Madara assim que ele nascer!

- Madara não vai deixá-la ir Hinata, com ou sem a criança... E você sabe disso!

Aqueles lindos olhos perolados brilharam com determinação, e naquele momento Itachi entendeu que Hinata estava disposta a tudo para manter absoluta distância de Madara e dos Uchiha, ele só não conseguia entender o que havia provocado aquela mudança tão radical.

- Quero que me diga a verdade Hinata. – _A morena o encarou assustada_. – Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele médico? Foi ele quem a torturou não foi? O que ele disse?

Os olhos arregalados e cheios do mais puro pânico foram à confirmação que Itachi necessitava, e dando as costas para a morena, ele abandonou seu quarto sem sequer virar-se quando ela inutilmente tentou conter seus passos gritando seu nome. Algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer, e Hinata não queria sequer pensar no que seria.

* * *

><p>Duas semanas, o maldito o havia retido ali por duas semanas! Contendo a fúria acumulada nos últimos quinze dias, Madara adentrou o escritório do Mizukage sem bater, ele sabia que o loiro já o aguardava e já estava ficando irritado com todas as cerimônias desnecessárias que tinha de cumprir a cada vez que tinha de se encontrar com o homem.<p>

- Mizukage-dono.

Yagura virou-se para encarar o moreno de pé diante si, o semblante falsamente tranqüilo e uma aura que irradiava poder. Mantendo o silêncio, o loiro se sentou e indicou ao outro que fizesse o mesmo, aguardando pacientemente que o Uchiha começasse a falar. O que, como ele previra não demorou muito a acontecer.

- Como já expliquei antes, essa aliança e minha visita tem como único objetivo evitar um derramamento desnecessário de sangue, Yagura-sama. – _Com olhar penetrante e tom de voz sério, o moreno prosseguiu. –_ Hashirama deseja por fim aos constantes conflitos entre nossas nações e encontrar um meio de alcançar a paz!

- Hashirama-san é um sonhador Uchiha-Dono... - _Com semblante sério, o loiro completou_. – No entanto, uma aliança com Konoha é de interesse dos anciões da vila.

- Então concorda em afastar seus ninjas de nossas fronteiras?

O loiro recostou-se na cadeira e observou Madara por longos segundos, o olhar compenetrado e as feições destituídas de quaisquer emoções, por fim, um suspiro de cansaço escapou de seus lábios e sua voz saiu rouca ao dizer:

- A guerra entre nossas vilas teve início por um motivo bastante fútil, no entanto, eu já não sou um jovem que teve seu orgulho ferido, por isso não pretendo me deixar levar pelo que sinto; mais basear minhas decisões no que é de interesse do meu povo. Então sim, meus homens serão afastados de sua fronteira!

Madara manteve-se calado, sabia perfeitamente bem ao que o loiro se referia e não sentia nem um pingo de remorso por ter permitido que Mei o acompanhasse até Konoha, ela havia sido uma companhia agradável antes de Hinata surgir em sua vida, e mesmo que tivesse se transformado em uma mulher possessiva, Madara havia gostado dela a própria maneira.

- Manterei meus subordinados sob controle, e espero o mesmo de Senju Hashirama e da Vila da Folha. – _As palavras do Mizukage eram baixas e controladas._ – Caso contrário, não hesitarei em comandar minhas tropas em direção á Nação do Fogo!

- Nossos homens serão mantidos sob controle Yagura-Dono, tem a minha palavra! _– O loiro assentiu, e Madara completou_. – Agora, há outra coisa que gostaria de discutir Mizukage-sama.

- Não tenho nenhum interesse em retaliação se é o que está pensando Madara-sama. – _Madara manteve-se em silêncio_. – Mei será entregue ao pai, e Mizuri-sama decidirá o destino da filha!

- A mensagem enviada a Konoha mencionava um casamento.

Yagura sorriu, e Madara percebeu a falta de interesse do outro.

- Não pretendo me casar com uma mulher desonrada Uchiha-sama, como líder de seu clã, eu tenho certeza de que entende o que estou dizendo!

- Entendo perfeitamente bem Yagura-sama. – _Levantando-se, o moreno completou_. – Minha esposa chegou impura aos meus braços, mais hoje eu não desejaria nenhuma outra que não fosse ela.

- Nunca pensei que fosse sentimental Uchiha-sama. – _E, antes que Madara se fosse completou_. – Você e seus homens já podem ir, acredito que já tenhamos resolvido todos os detalhes dessa aliança durante essas duas semanas.

Madara assentiu por sob o ombro e abandonou o loiro, sua missão naquele lugar finalmente estava cumprida, e pela primeira vez em anos, o Uchiha não via à hora de retornar á Konoha e estreitar Hinata entre os braços, sentir seu cheiro, provar seus lábios e saciar toda a luxúria que sentia afundando-se cada vez mais fundo em seu corpo macio e delicado.

Com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios, o Uchiha admitiu para si mesmo que era bom estar apaixonado... Estranho, mais infinitamente bom.

* * *

><p>Hinata observava os jardins do complexo Hyuuga com pesar, daria tudo para voltar no tempo e se ver livre daquele casamento. O que havia sido uma chance de recomeçar transformara-se rapidamente num pesadelo ainda pior dos que aqueles a que estava acostumada, e sua única sorte até aquele momento havia sido a demora de Madara em regressar. <em>Talvez esteja se despedindo adequadamente de Mei!<em> A morena pensou com cinismo e uma pitada de ciúmes.

- Hinata-sama... – _A morena virou-se para a empregada. _– Emi-sama está aguardando a senhorita para servir o jantar.

- Diga a Okaa-san que estou sem fome.

E sem dar a mulher á chance de retrucar, a morena levantou-se e embrenhou-se nos corredores da mansão, alcançando o quarto destinado a ela em alguns poucos passos. Depois de substituir o pesado quimono por uma camisola de seda branca, a morena deitou-se em sua cama, dando vazão as lágrimas que a haviam atormentado durante todos aqueles dias de distanciamento das pessoas que havia aprendido a amar e que a partir de agora teria de esquecer. Inclusive Madara!

**- oOo -**

Mikoto congelou ao notar o pequeno contingente que se aproximava dos portões do Clã. Com um semblante descontente, seu irmão era a personificação da impaciência e descontentamento, e ela desconfiava que aquilo só se agravaria quando ela tentasse explicar a situação a Madara. Apressando-se de encontro ao líder dos Uchiha, Mikoto tentou frear os passos que Madara dava em direção ao interior da casa.

- Onii-...

- Agora não.

Ele a interrompeu, livrando-se dela como algo incômodo e indigno de sua atenção. Mikoto podia sentir os olhares de seus parentes pregados em si, e sabia que era uma questão de tempo, - _pouco naquele caso_ – até que a paz dos dias anteriores chegasse ao fim e todos os membros do Clã ficassem cientes do retorno de seu líder. Graças aos gritos que ele certamente daria para todos!

- MIKOTO!

- Que Kami me proteja! _Ela murmurou._

O grito veio do interior da mansão, e apenas alguns segundos depois Mikoto pôde notar a figura assassina e furiosa que caminhava em sua direção.

_- _Onde ela está?

- Hinata-chan foi passar alguns dias na casa dos pais!

Os olhos estreitos e o cenho franzido alertaram-na de que aquele não era um bom momento para mentiras, e Mikoto se viu rezando silenciosa e antecipadamente pelos acontecimentos que se desencadeariam assim que abrisse a boca e revelasse a Madara os verdadeiros motivos para Hinata ter abandonado o clã. Era naqueles momentos que ela odiava o fato de ser a irmã mais nova de Madara e a única com coragem suficiente para dar aquele tipo de notícia a ele.

- Ela se foi há algumas semanas e disse que não tem intenção de voltar!

O desarmamento completo e a total falta de expressão ou atitude foi algo novo para o líder dos Uchiha. De repente, todos os seus pesadelos foram feitos realidade. Mikoto notou a desolação ser substituída por ódio, e temeu pelas atitudes de seu irmão e o que elas poderiam provocar á Hinata e ao bebê. Madara começou a se afastar, e Mikoto decidiu que aquele era o momento de dizer ao irmão outra parte da verdade.

- Ela está esperando um filho seu, Onii-sama!

O líder dos Uchiha interrompeu seus próprios passos, o choque em seu semblante e a tensão em seus ombros nítida para todos que o observavam com curiosidade. Num salto majestoso, o Uchiha transformou-se no enorme e temido lobo negro, avançando para a vila e ignorando os gritos de Mikoto. Precisava encontrar Hinata e ter certeza de que tanto ela quanto o filho deles estava bem, e nesse meio tempo convencê-la a voltar com ele pacificamente ou ser arrastada de volta para o Clã Uchiha.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_ _Esse Capitulo é uma espécie de ponte, por isso está pequeno._

_Pretendo Não demorar para postar a continuação._

_E aí, o que acharam?_

_Bjinhos!_


	11. Amar Você

**Cap. XI - Amar Você.**

* * *

><p><em>... O amor não é justo, nem belo como dizem os poetas e apaixonados. O amor é egoísta, mesquinho e não se importa com a dor que nos causa quando nos entregamos de corpo e alma e somos rejeitados. A criança que crescia em meu ventre era um claro exemplo sobre o egoísmo do amor, por que mesmo tendo todos os motivos para odiá-la, eu já sonhava com seu rostinho, imaginava seu cheiro e como seria tê-la em meus braços e sentir o calor de seu corpinho junto ao meu.<em>

_O amor não me deu escolha, ele simplesmente brotou e se recusou a ser ignorado._

_... Madara estava de volta, decidido a mover céus e terras para me manter ao seu lado, e confesso que pela primeira vez em toda minha vida eu tive medo de ser amada... Medo porque eu não saberia como viver se meu marido resolvesse me abandonar como eu ameaçava abandoná-lo agora. Eu sabia que era incapaz de me afastar dele por muito tempo, mais eu precisava desesperadamente de três pequenas palavras e da segurança que elas eventualmente me trariam._

_Eu precisava ouvi-lo dizendo que me AMAVA... E eu ouvi!_

**Diário de Uchiha Hinata.**

* * *

><p>Em absoluto silêncio e surpreso pelo rastro de lágrimas secas, Madara ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama da esposa, seus dedos correndo suavemente pelo rosto de porcelana enquanto admirava seu sono tranquilo. Era impossível conter-se quando a tinha tão perto e ao alcance de seus dedos. E, quando os olhos perolados se abriram para descobri-lo ali, a única coisa que ele foi capaz de fazer foi cobrir os lábios carmim com os próprios.<p>

Ele precisava convencer-se de que ela não o recusaria, de que o aceitaria de volta.

- Você deveria estar em casa... – _Madara murmurou, soando frustrado_. - Esperando pelo meu retorno... Não escondida na casa dos seus pais.

- O Clã Hyuuga também é a minha casa.

- Amanhã **Você vai** embora comigo. – _Suas mãos afastaram o lençol, correndo pelo corpo curvilíneo e detendo-se no ventre plano_. – Querendo ou não estamos casados e vamos ter uma criança.

A morena arregalou os olhos com a sentença. Então Madara já sabia?

- Uma criança que é o fruto da sua violência! _ Hinata sussurrou, mais o moreno escutou._

A mão masculina deteve o carinho que fazia no ventre da mulher e seus olhos de obsidiana encontraram os dela, notando somente agora toda a mágoa e tristeza tão nítidas em seu olhar nebuloso. Ele sabia que a havia feito reviver momentos terríveis naquela noite, e arrependia-se por ter sido tão impulsivo e ter se deixado governar pelas próprias emoções, e principalmente pelo ciúme.

- Eu quero essa criança, Hinata... Mas mais do que tudo eu quero você.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não sei se seria capaz de continuar vivendo sem você ao meu lado!

Oh, Kami! Como ela poderia recusar quaisquer coisas com aquele timbre rouco e aquela tristeza tão nítida em seus lindos olhos? Aquelas eram palavras doces demais para o soturno general Uchiha, e Hinata sabia que aquelas palavras eram o mais próximo da declaração que realmente desejava escutar. Se desse a Madara uma chance ele seria capaz de retribuir seu amor? E o mais importante, ele realmente a amava ou estava ali por causa da criança?

Seu momento de reflexão foi interrompido pelos lábios ávidos do marido e pelas mãos ansiosas que corriam por todo seu corpo. Sentir o peso de Uchiha Madara sob seu corpo foi à experiência mais fantástica durante aquelas semanas de separação forçada. Se ele não a amava, ao menos a desejava com uma intensidade a que não podia negar, e aquilo bastaria por enquanto... Apenas por enquanto.

Hinata estremeceu ao sentir as mãos poderosas do marido passeando por seu corpo, despertando cada célula e fazendo-as pulsar em antecipação. Queria mais do que tivera na única noite em que estiveram realmente juntos, precisava tocá-lo e correr seus dedos por seu corpo a fim de convencer-se de que aquele momento era verdadeiro e Madara realmente estava ali... Tocando-a, **Amando-a.**

A vontade de tocá-lo era tão grande, que a morena livrou-se da armadura que envolvia o corpo do Uchiha, seus dedos infiltrando-se por debaixo de sua camisa e arrancando o tecido de seu corpo com alguma violência. Afastando-se somente o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, a morena tocou o peito forte com as pontas dos dedos, traçando uma linha nos músculos e fascinando-se com tamanha perfeição. A pele era quente, dourada e macia, e a incitava á um segundo toque.

- Eu quero ver meu filho...

Hinata não se opôs quando o marido a guiou para fora da cama, levantou sua camisola e puxou o tecido por sua cabeça com delicadeza, jogando a peça em um canto qualquer e ajoelhando-se a seus pés. As mãos grandes moveram-se delicadamente pelo ventre plano, e um sorriso bobo formou-se nos lábios sempre rígidos do Uchiha ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas cristalinas brilhavam nos olhos ônix. Foi impossível impedir que uma lágrima solitária e de pura felicidade escapasse de seus olhos quando Madara fechou os olhos e beijou-lhe o ventre com extrema suavidade e ternura.

- Eu... Eu am... Você é a pessoa mais importante em minha vida, Hinata... - _E segurando seu rosto com delicadeza e ambas as mãos, completou._ - E eu **amo **você!

Ooh, aquelas palavras! Aquelas palavras soavam como um bálsamo para sua alma tão machucada. E o beijo que o moreno lhe deu a seguir foi apaixonado, e cheio de tantos significados e emoções que ela não sabia como nomea-los. Os lábios de Madara se moviam de forma lenta, explorando, conhecendo, conquistando... E Hinata não pôde fazer nada senão entregar-se completamente ao torvelinho de emoções que se agitava em seu interior.

Ela o amava e não havia nada que pudesse ou quisesse fazer para mudar aqueles sentimentos!

E a única coisa que pôde fazer quando ele a conduziu gentilmente para a cama que ocupava antes foi suspirar de deleite por poder finalmente sentir o peso do corpo masculino sob o seu mais uma vez. Madara cobriu os lábios da morena num beijo ardente, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo feminino e palavras de carinho eram murmuradas por seus lábios.

Segundos depois, Madara interrompeu o beijo e seus olhos procuraram os de Hinata. As mãos fortes seguraram seu rosto com infinito carinho, e a morena deleitou-se com o calor que emanava do corpo de Madara e que a envolvia por completo. Os dedos dele trilharam com assombrosa delicadeza por sua jugular, seu maxilar e deslizaram por seus lábios inchados devido aos beijos trocados.

- Eu amo você, e nunca mais vou permitir que se afaste de mim. – _Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios femininos._ – Agora me beije!

E Hinata obedeceu, gostando da sensação que aquele contato lhe proporcionava e incapaz de conter o gemido que escapou de seus lábios quando Madara intensificou ainda mais o beijo. O moreno ocultou um sorriso quando Hinata emitiu um gemido de protesto ao senti-lo afastando-se para livrar-se do resto de suas roupas. Mais bastou que seus lábios se encontrassem uma vez mais para a morena esquecer-se de tudo e focar-se apenas no homem á sua frente. O moreno deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela até alcançar-lhe os quadris, posicionando-a de maneira que ela pudesse recebê-lo por inteiro.

Hinata sentiu os dedos de Madara pressionando suas coxas, e uma nova onda de excitação espalhou-se por todo seu corpo. O marido continuou a beijá-la, acariciando-a de uma maneira que a deixou languida e completamente á mercê dos caprichos dele. Madara nunca tinha sido tão delicado ou atencioso, e aquele novo comportamento a envolveu ainda mais á aquele homem de quem desconfiava não querer se separar jamais.

Madara parou com as caricias de repente, fitando-a nos olhos com uma expressão indecifrável e os lábios á centímetros dos seus. A morena conteve a respiração quando ele a penetrou com cuidado e lentidão.

- Agora, eu vou te ensinar o verdadeiro significado de fazer amor!

A princípio, a morena não entendeu o significado daquelas palavras, mas logo as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Madara estava sendo tão amoroso que cada movimento parecia provocar uma intensa onda de prazer em seu corpo. Ela abraçou-o com força, com medo de que tudo aquilo não se passasse apenas de mais um de seus sonhos.

Fechando os olhos com força, a morena levou as mãos aos cabelos do marido, deslizando os dedos por entre os fios e segurando-o cada vez mais perto de si. Aos poucos o prazer foi se intensificando, e quando o ápice se aproximou, a morena imaginou se seria capaz de continuar vivendo tamanha sua intensidade.

- Madara... _A morena murmurou, trêmula._

Madara permitiu-se sorrir com satisfação, sentia o corpo trêmulo e como se jamais fosse capaz de explicar com palavras o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Aquela mulher era a criatura mais perfeita e linda de todo o universo, e o moreno se perguntava como havia sido capaz de magoar alguém como Uchiha Hinata.

- Eu te amo... Te amo... Te amo... _Ele disse sem interromper os movimentos e, distribuindo beijos cálidos pela face avermelhada da esposa._

Hinata acompanhou o ritmo acelerado dos movimentos do marido, enquanto Madara alternava-se entre sussurrar-lhe juras de amor e deixar rastros quentes de beijos por todo seu pescoço e colo. Era impossível distinguir o que ele dizia, mas era possível notar a paixão naqueles murmúrios. A morena beijou-o no rosto, queixo, pescoço... E quando ele abriu os olhos por um instante, Hinata enxergou o que esteve ansiando durante todos aqueles meses de casamento.

**Amor.**

- Eu o amo.

Madara fechou os olhos, numa ultima tentativa de manter-se distante, mas bastou escutar o ofego da morena e senti-la tão rendida em seus braços para entender que de nada adiantaria resistir. Hinata já estava gravada em sua pele e corria em seu corpo como seu sangue. Rendendo-se, o Uchiha voltou a abrir os olhos, e percebeu que Hinata estava prestes a alcançar o clímax.

- Assim. – _disse_. – Vamos juntos, querida...

Sua respiração tornou-se mais acelerada, e ambos intensificaram o ritmo dos movimentos. Hinata sentiu algo diferente acontecendo em seu corpo, um delicioso calor que começava entre suas pernas e espalhava-se pelo resto do corpo, como uma chama a ponto de explodi-la em mil pedacinhos de puro prazer. A morena entreabriu os lábios quando a respiração tornou-se difícil, e de repente um intenso tremor percorreu seu ser.

- Madara...

Hinata balbuciou, afundando as unhas nas costas do marido; e completamente dominada por uma sensação maior que ela.

- Sinta; Hinata. – _Madara sussurrou, intensificando os movimentos_. – Não precisa ter medo, apenas sinta o quanto eu a amo...

Madara fez com que ela voltasse a olha-lo, e a ultima coisa que Hinata lembrou foi o sorriso no rosto do marido antes de seu corpo ganhar vontade própria, tomado por intensas ondas de prazer que a levaram a alturas indescritíveis. Em certo ponto, sentiu como se sua respiração e o coração parassem ao mesmo tempo. Então chorou; encantada com a beleza daquele momento mágico... Único.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia lágrimas nos olhos, ouviu um gemido abafado junto ao seu ouvido, antes que o corpo do marido se tornasse tão relaxado quanto o seu. Ele permaneceu imóvel por um longo tempo. E ela também. Hinata sentia-se incapaz de qualquer movimento. Ainda estava espantada com a intensidade do que acabara de acontecer. Hesitante, a morena deslizou as mãos pelos ombros suados de Madara. Ele levantou a cabeça devagar, procurando os olhos dela, e tocou o rosto delicado com a ponta dos dedos.

- Nunca permiti que ninguém se aproximasse dessa forma. – _Ele confessou_. – Não pensei que fosse possível amar alguém dessa maneira. – _Com delicadeza, enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela_. – Machuquei você?

Havia algo tão frágil e relutante no tom de voz que ele usou naquelas últimas palavras, que Hinata apressou-se a responder.

- Não. É que foi tão... Maravilhoso!

Um sorriso miúdo formou-se nos lábios masculinos antes de puxá-la para mais perto e depositar um beijo nos cabelos índigo da esposa. O cheiro de sândalos que se desprendia das madeixas enchendo o ambiente e entorpecendo-o cada vez mais era maravilhoso e lhe provocou um sorriso de satisfação.

- Sim, para mim também.

E sentindo-se a mulher mais feliz e amada do mundo, Hinata mergulhou em um sono sem sonhos nos braços do Homem que amava, no entanto, sentia-se receosa de que toda aquela magia esfumaçasse no momento em que abrisse os olhos na manhã seguinte.

* * *

><p>Madara observou o prisioneiro de seu sobrinho com atenção. Estava sendo cuidadoso para que nenhum sentimento escapasse de seus olhos e desse ao homem uma ideia do que ele pretendia fazer, mais estava sendo difícil controlar-se ao saber que aquele miserável havia roubado a pureza de sua esposa e a amedrontado durante anos e enquanto ele estava fora, numa estúpida missão de paz.<p>

A vontade de matá-lo aumentou ao notar o semblante debochado e o sorriso sarcástico do ofídio. Ou aquele homem não conhecia os limites do perigo ou não se importava com o que lhe aconteceria. E então, sentindo-se finalmente tranquilo o suficiente, Madara fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à mente.

- Porque ela?

Um sorriso de deboche cruzou os lábios do outro, enquanto Itachi cerrava os punhos e continha a vontade que tinha de acertar aquele maldito bem no meio da cara, uma vontade que compartilhava com o tio, que naquele momento emanava uma aura sinistra e estava a ponto de perder o controle.

- As mulheres Hyuuga são irresistíveis... – _Madara grunhiu e Orochimaru expandiu o sorriso_. – Foi difícil demais me conter diante de um harém de beldades, então escolhi a coisinha mais apetitosa de todas e decidi que a teria...

- Sua explicação não faz sentido, você se arriscou a ser descoberto e invadiu o Clã Hyuuga atacando especificamente á minha mulher, então eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez... Porque Hinata?

Orochimaru ousou sorrir, mais ficou chocado ao notar os olhos carmesins de Madara e a aura assassina que se desprendia do líder dos Uchiha. Incapaz de conter-se, a mão de Madara voou para o pescoço da cobra e apertou, notando os olhos esbugalhados e o início da asfixia. Oh, então já era mais tão engraçado!

- Porque atacou minha esposa? _Madara repetiu a pergunta tranquila e pausadamente._

O moreno aumentou a força do aperto, vendo o terror nascer nos olhos dourados de Orochimaru, e só foi capaz de recuperar seu controle depois de escutar a voz de seu sobrinho e impedir-se de fazer uma loucura. Afastou-se, detendo sua sede de sangue e notando a marca que seus dedos impingiram no pescoço de Orochimaru e sorrindo satisfeito, no entanto, ele ainda não poderia se divertir como queria ou arrancar gritos daquele maldito... Naquele momento Madara precisava se concentrar e descobrir quem mais estava interessado em machucar sua esposa, e principalmente por quê?

- Sabe Uchiha-san, existe algo que você precisa saber antes de começar sua pequena tortura. – _Madara fixou seu olhar no homem, atento a suas palavras e ciente de seu sorrisinho malicioso._ – Kon-sama sempre foi apaixonado por Hyuuga Emi-sama.

Madara franziu o cenho e Itachi arregalou levemente os olhos, perplexo. Um sorrisinho de escárnio desenhou-se nos lábios de Orochimaru antes do homem estalar a língua e voltar a falar:

- Mesmo sendo um velho decrépito, Kon-sama pretendia tomar Emi-sama como esposa, mas Hiashi-san foi mais rápido... E não só se casou com ela como á engravidou.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o que você fez a minha esposa? _ Madara perguntou, voltando a se aproximar e notando o pânico nos olhos dourados._

- Oh! Tem tudo a ver... Já que a verdadeira culpada pelo estupro de Hyuuga Hinata foi Emi-sama!

Os olhos de Madara desviaram-se lentamente para o sobrinho, que estava nos fundos da habitação meio encoberto pelas sombras do lugar e parecendo tão tenso quanto ele, depois seu olhar voltou a fixar-se em seu prisioneiro, quem o moreno esperava que desse uma explicação mais plausível.

- Não é obvio? – _Orochimaru disse, soando sarcástico._ – Já olhou para sua esposa e para a mãe dela, Uchiha-san? Já notou o quanto as duas são parecidas? – _Depois de um momento de silêncio, o ofídio completou._ – Era só uma questão de tempo até que Kon-sama enviasse alguém para acabar com a felicidade da nora, e quem pagou pela escolha da mãe foi...

- Hinata! _Madara completou por ele, estarrecido._

- O que pretende fazer?

Madara ouviu Itachi perguntar, ganhando sua imediata atenção e um olhar que dizia tudo. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o mais novo abandonou o cárcere, sabendo exatamente o que fazer e a quem buscar.

- O que pretende fazer? _Madara ouviu Orochimaru repetir a pergunta do sobrinho._

- Eu vou garantir a segurança e a felicidade de minha esposa. – _O moreno respondeu._ – Matando você e em seguida ao maldito Hyuuga!

As mãos de Madara agarraram o homem pelo pescoço, privando-o de ar e não dando á Orochimaru a chance de retrucar ou sequer esboçar alguma reação. Um sorriso satisfeito riscou-se nos lábios do moreno ao notar o terror nos olhos dourados do homem, e antes que sua vitima desfalecesse, Madara afrouxou o agarre.

O liquido carmesim que manchou os lábios do ofídio deram a Madara a certeza de uma lesão interna, e o Uchiha não pode deixar de esboçar um novo sorriso repleto de satisfação. Havia terror nos olhos de Orochimaru, o mesmo terror que ele havia presenciado nos lindos olhos de sua esposa. Orochimaru deveria lhe agradecer por mantê-lo vivo por enquanto, muito diferente da tortura e da morte lenta e dolorosa que ele começava a planejar para Hyuuga Kon.

* * *

><p>Ele a havia abandonado mais uma vez, pensou a morena com lágrimas nos olhos ao acordar e ver-se sozinha na enorme cama de casal que havia sido ocupada por duas pessoas na noite anterior. Conteve o choro, sentindo-se tola por ter demonstrado seus sentimentos e se entregado tão facilmente na noite anterior, só para ser novamente abandonada.<p>

O que Madara pretendia com aquele joguinho? Levá-la lentamente á loucura ou se divertir ás custas do amor que sentia por ele? Sentiu-se enrijecer ao notar que já não estava mais sozinha no cômodo, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar olhos negros analisando-a.

- Porque ainda não está vestida e pronta para irmos embora?

- Porque eu iria para qualquer outro lugar?

O moreno revirou os olhos com impaciência e se aproximou.

- Nos dois sabemos que você vai voltar... Seja por bem ou por mal. – _O delicado cenho franziu-se em desafio_. – Então, porque não facilita as coisas para mim e me acompanha de boa vontade!

- Por que meu marido não veio me buscar pessoalmente?

- Porque Madara-sama está ocupado... – _A morena desviou os olhos, tentando ocultar a mágoa que sentia_. – Interrogando Orochimaru.

Os olhos perolados voltaram-se imediatamente para Itachi, encontrando algo perigoso no olhar do moreno. Kami-sama, ela deveria ter imaginado que Itachi havia desconfiado de algo, ele era atencioso demais para deixar algo como aquilo passar despercebido.

- O que Madara pretende descobrir interrogando Orochimaru-sama?

Um sorriso perigoso brotou nos lábios do moreno.

- Nos dois sabemos o que Madara pretende descobrir, e seu avô e o próximo da lista. – _O moreno deu-lhe as costas, e antes de abandoná-la completou._ – Eu a aconselho a deixar suas coisas arrumadas para quando ele chegar, porque querendo ou não você vai voltar para o Clã Uchiha... Hoje!

O moreno abandonou os aposentos de Hinata tão silenciosamente quanto entrou, e quando a morena finalmente despertou do torpor correu até a porta para tentar alcançá-lo, Itachi já havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros. Desorientada, ela voltou ao cômodo e pôs-se a arrumar seus pertences. Ela sabia que discutir com Madara não mudaria o fato de que ele a levaria de volta ao Clã Uchiha nem que fosse amarrada, e, dada ás circunstâncias, era mesmo melhor estar bem longe do Clã Hyuuga quando todos se inteirassem do plano maléfico de seu avô.

Ela só esperava que toda aquela confusão não magoasse ainda mais sua Okaa-san.

* * *

><p>- Eu vou matá-lo Hashirama, e bom que saiba disso!<p>

O Hokage contemplou a fúria comedida que escapava dos olhos de seu amigo com cautela. Ele mesmo tinha vontade de matar o velho naquele momento, mais sendo líder de uma vila ele tinha obrigação de ser justo e permitir ao Hyuuga a chance de defender-se em um julgamento justo.

- Sabe que não posso permitir. – _Madara grunhiu, e Hashirama o ignorou completando_. – Hyuuga Kon-sama já foi líder de seu Clã, e devemos dar ao homem a chance de se defender dessas acusações... Existe a possibilidade de Orochimaru estar mentindo.

- Você sabe que Itachi sabe ser persuasivo Hashirama... – _Os olhos do Hokage encontraram os dele._ – E também sabe que Orochimaru não está mentindo... Ninguém mente para mim!

O Hokage suspirou pesadamente, tinha ganas de mandar tudo para o inferno e simplesmente dizer "Sim" ao pedido que brilhava nos olhos de seu amigo. E quanto mais pensava no assunto mais se convencia de que Madara estava certo. No entanto, ele deveria levar em conta sua vila, as pessoas que confiaram em seu caráter indubitável e na confiança que Hyuuga Hiashi havia depositado nele ao aceitar seu pedido para unir-se a Konoha.

E Hashirama não podia simplesmente ignorar aqueles fatos, ou todas aquelas pessoas!

- Hinata-san é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e a vontade que tenho e de mandar tudo ao inferno e me juntar á você... Mais eu não posso punir o Hyuuga sem um julgamento adequado, isso seria errado e você sabe.

Madara suspirou, encarando fixamente o amigo e vendo espelhado em seus olhos castanhos o instinto protetor de um líder que se importa. E naquele momento Madara admitiu que houvesse sido ótimo Hashirama ter sido nomeado Hokage e não ele, por que somente Hashirama tinha poder suficiente para fazê-lo enxergar as coisas de um ângulo completamente diferente, ou mesmo detê-lo quando era necessário.

- Sim, você tem razão.

- Vá buscar sua esposa Madara, e a mantenha segura até que tudo se resolva. – _O Uchiha assentiu, e Hashirama completou._ – E evite confrontar Kon-sama; pelo menos até que tudo se esclareça!

- Hai.

E com uma mesura desnecessária, Madara abandonou o escritório do Hokage. E no curto percurso até o Clã Hyuuga, o moreno perguntou-se porque Hinata havia ocultado algo tão terrível quanto aquilo da família, e principalmente dele. Agora que havia descoberto o que realmente havia acontecido á esposa, sentia-se ainda mais indigno de estar ao lado dela e desfrutar de sua companhia e docilidade.

Ele a havia feito reviver momentos terríveis, e esteve tão cego de ciúmes que sequer havia percebido coisas que agora pareciam tão obvias. Como o desmaio no Clã Hyuuga na primeira vez em que se viram; a culpa e fragilidade estampada em seus olhos na noite de núpcias, como se o que houvesse acontecido tivesse sido culpa dela. E a submissão com que havia aceitado sua amante, seus insultos e seus castigos injustos.

A única coisa que Madara queria agora era abraçá-la e garantir que estaria ao lado dela por todo o tempo em que ela ainda o quisesse. E se ainda assim Hinata preferisse abandoná-lo, ele a deixaria partir, mesmo que morresse por dentro só por imaginar sua vida sem ela, e consequentemente sem a criança que ela esperava.

**- oOo -**

- Uchiha-san.

Madara manteve-se em silêncio enquanto observava o líder dos Hyuuga se aproximando. Ele não estava disposto a ser demovido da ideia de levar Hinata consigo, e se Hyuuga Hiashi achava que conseguiria convencê-lo era melhor acabar de uma vez por todas com as esperanças do homem.

Hinata era uma Uchiha, e era **Dele**.

- Minha filha está terminando de arrumar os pertences.

Madara se surpreendeu com as palavras do homem, e permitiu-se ser guiado pelos jardins do Clã enquanto aguardava a esposa. Hiashi parecia perturbado com alguma coisa, e olhava constantemente para todos os lados, como se temendo que algo surgisse e os atacasse.

- Quero que saiba que estou de acordo com a volta de minha filha ao Clã Uchiha. – _Madara se deteve, encarando-o com evidente surpresa._ – Sei que você e Hinata tiveram suas desavenças, mais minha filha é feliz ao seu lado e o melhor para ela é estar bem longe desse lugar!

Madara estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Tenho meus motivos para acreditar que alguém dentro do Clã esteja tentando machucar minha filha. – _Hiashi disse sombriamente. _– Coloquei meu sobrinho para vigiá-la discreta e constantemente... Mais tenho medo de que não seja o suficiente!

- Alguém ousou magoar minha esposa enquanto estive fora? _Madara perguntou num fio de voz._

- Não. Só que eu notei uma mudança drástica no comportamento de minha filha quando Orochimaru-sama chegou á Vila. – _Hiashi disse, suspirando pesadamente e completando em seguida._ – Ou ele sabe mais sobre o ataque do que nos contou, ou foi o responsável pelo que aconteceu á minha filha... Mais não tive a oportunidade de questioná-lo porque Orochimaru-san convenientemente desapareceu.

Madara analisou o sogro por alguns instantes, notando os punhos cerrados, os olhos injetados de fúria contida e uma expressão assassina capaz de intimidar. As emoções de Hiashi eram um reflexo das próprias e Madara decidiu que poderia confiar no Hyuuga. Era nítido que queria satisfações a cerca do ataque a filha e desejava justiça, assim como ele.

- Orochimaru-san está detido no Clã Uchiha. – _Hiashi lhe lançou um olhar de surpresa_. – Ele confessou o ataque e eu já me encarreguei pessoalmente de fazê-lo pagar uma pequena parcela pelo que fez a minha esposa.

- O que está querendo dizer Madara?

- Eu estou dizendo que aquele homem atacou minha mulher Hiashi-sama... – _E com um brilho avermelhado e uma promessa silenciosa estampada em seu olhar, Madara completou._ – E Hyuuga Kon será o próximo.

- O que?

Perplexidade e assombro se desenharam no semblante do Hyuuga, dando á Madara a certeza de que Hiashi não havia feito parte do plano maquiavélico de Hyuuga Kon para ferir sua esposa, mais que indubitavelmente havia falhado em protegê-la. O Uchiha sentiu algo próximo á simpatia ao notar o estado de choque em que o homem havia mergulhado, lembrando-se de que alguns anos atrás ele também havia falhado em proteger alguém a quem amava.

- Kon-sama queria se vingar de Emi-sama... – _Hiashi fixou sua atenção no genro_. – E usou minha mulher para atingi-la!

- Otou-sama. – _A voz suave interrompeu a conversa._ – Madara...

Os olhos de Hiashi desviaram-se instantaneamente para a filha, enquanto o patriarca se aproximava e a envolvia em um abraço apertado, pouco se importando em ocultar as lágrimas traidoras. Ele havia falhado com a filha, e o sofrimento de Hinata havia sido causado unicamente por seu egoísmo. Ele deveria ter prestado atenção aos sinais.

Como ele não prestou atenção aos sinais?

- Me perdoe querida... – _O Hyuuga murmurou_. – Me perdoe por não ter percebido antes!

Hinata se desvencilhou dos braços do pai e lançou um olhar repleto de fragilidade e culpa ao marido. Como Madara havia sido capaz de revelar seu segredo á Hiashi? Como ele pôde trazer aquele assunto á baila quanto tudo o que ela queria era esquecer? O que diabos ele pretendia? Será que seus sentimentos e sua dor não contavam? Hiashi estreitou os olhos ao notar a tensão entre o casal e atraiu a atenção da filha.

- Madara-sama só confirmou as suspeitas que eu já tinha. – _Em tom sereno, completou._ – Porque escondeu algo dessa magnitude? Você é minha filha e eu a amo, e não imagina o quão doloroso foi ver o brilho dos seus olhos se apagando a cada dia enquanto você desistia aos poucos da própria vida sem poder me vingar ou castigar o responsável por tamanho sofrimento.

A morena não conseguiu conter as lágrimas traidoras que ameaçavam cair e deu as costas a ambos os homens, numa tentativa desesperada de autopreservação. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Ela havia reprimido seus medos e lutado para esquecer e perdoar, a fim de manter o avô a salvo e evitar que o Clã se desintegrasse, e por anos havia tido êxito, agora, no entanto havia percebido que todo seu esforço havia sido em vão.

Madara nunca se contentaria com meias verdades, e a morena sabia que uma hora ou outra teria de relembrar aquela noite e contar tudo o que havia acontecido. E ela não se sentia confiante o suficiente para discutir aquilo com ninguém!

- Vamos para casa Hinata!

A morena voltou-se para o marido, e sequer teve a oportunidade de opor-se quando o olhar dele encontrou o seu e as mãos poderosas agarraram seu braço com força suficiente para arrastá-la dali.

- Uchiha-san?

A voz de Hiashi os deteve, e Madara sequer dignou-se a lançar um olhar ao sogro quando respondeu.

- Minha esposa não vai ser forçada a rememorar o que passou Hiashi-san. – _Um silêncio tenso se instaurou antes do moreno completar. _– Mais enviarei meu sobrinho para inteirá-lo de todos os fatos.

Hinata sentiu a humilhação chicoteá-la ao pensar que Itachi havia descoberto tudo á seu respeito com apenas algumas semanas de deferente observação. Tanto Ele, quanto Madara deveria achá-la uma completa idiota por querer proteger um velho que a odiava e que com certeza não perderia a oportunidade de magoá-la repetidas vezes se tivesse a chance, ela se achava uma completa idiota. Mais havia decidido manter-se em silêncio e evitar o sofrimento sua família, em especial sua mãe, que se punia constantemente pelo que havia lhe acontecido apesar de não ter culpa alguma.

- Não faça isso a si mesma Hinata.

A morena deteve-se por um segundo, analisando o rosto do marido com uma fragilidade que o surpreendeu á principio. Porque ela queria tanto proteger as pessoas que a haviam magoado? Porque era tão importante salvarguar a falsa idoneidade de Hyuuga Kon? Exasperado, o moreno deteve-se completamente e segurou o rosto de porcelana com ambas às mãos, secando a lágrima solitária que corria pela bochecha da morena com um beijo suave que libertou a torrente de emoções que Hinata vinha contendo bravamente desde que Hiashi a abraçará, minutos atrás.

Madara a apertou com firmeza e manteve-se em completo silêncio enquanto as lágrimas molhavam sua tez clara e os soluços escapavam de seus lábios. E quando a morena finalmente se acalmou, ele a afastou somente o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos e depositar um beijo casto em seus lábios enquanto estendia-lhe a mão e começava a guiá-la em silêncio pelas ruas movimentadas da Vila da Folha.

O percurso até o Clã Uchiha foi feito em completo silêncio, cada um dos dois mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos para dar voz á eles. Hinata sabia que Madara queria ouvir suas explicações, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando eles chegaram ao Clã Uchiha. Depois de uma calorosa e sutil recepção de Mikoto, a morena foi guiada até o quarto do casal pelo marido e assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Madara, a pergunta que a assombrava desde que saíra do Clã Hyuuga foi feita.

- Por quê?

Um tremor ligeiro sacudiu o pequeno corpo, mais Hinata manteve seus olhos fixos nos do marido enquanto buscava coragem naquela imensidão ônix para contar á Madara tudo o que ele queria saber. E, quando a morena pôde somente enxergar a compreensão nos olhos ônix, algo em seu interior ganhou a coragem necessária para exteriorizar seus medos e dar voz aos fantasmas que a haviam assombrado durante anos.

* * *

><p>Atualizado depois de séculos!<p>

**Agradecendo á:**

_FranHyuuga - srta_uzumaki - Catherine3_


End file.
